Intensity
by sandy2x400
Summary: He's beyond beautiful. Beyond amazing. Beyond Dangerous. As Gabby, the new girl, enters high school, will she be able to resist Troy Bolton, or will she yield to his intensity and lust. Dark Troyella with a hint of dangerous and cruel intentions and love.
1. Chapter 1

Intensity

His eyes were an eccentric, ice blue. He had the perfect 'just out of bed' hair with a smug smirk placed firmly on his handsome face. His body was out of the ordinary from years of basketball. He was simply beautiful, but his attitude left things to be desired.

He was mean and cruel to anyone outside his immediate world. He had three best friends, plus the rest of the basketball team, and then the cheerleaders. They worshipped his every move, while the rest of the school watched intensely living through the life of Troy Bolton. He was the 'jock' and no one, absolutely no one, would change that.

o.o

Chapter One

Chad Danforth scoped and analyzed the many girls walking through the red and white halls of East High trying to find an attractive one for his friend.

"Martha Cox?" He said smirking at his best friend Troy.

Troy narrowed his eyes at his bushy haired friend. "I would go near that fat ass with a ten feet pole." Troy said loudly. Loud enough, actually to gain the attention of most of the people in his vicinity, including Martha herself.

The people around him snickered, and many looked at Martha laughing. Martha looked at Troy for a moment and looked as if she was going to see something, but instead went back to her text book.

Troy smirked at her before turning back to Chad. Troy knew no one in their right mind would ever say anything to him.

"Next?" Troy said sweetly as he turned back to Chad.

"I don't know, man. You can have any girl here. There is no challenge for you, unless we pair you up with that McKessi girl."

"Too black." Troy said. "Hey, freshman. Come here." He called out to a short blonde girl that had a brown cap on holding many folders, each with a Twinkle Town label.

"Thank you Troy." Chad said rolling his eyes and picking his lunch ignoring the small, shy, slightly terrified girl.

"For what?" Troy said. The dirty blonde girl came up to Troy and waited for him to finish talking to Chad patiently, as her eyes darted around avoiding Troy's table, wondering what she was doing there.

"The black comment." Chad said raising an eyebrow. "What you want with her?" Chad said looking at the petite girl disgustedly.

"You're welcome and," started Troy, before turning to the scared blonde. "You are a freshmen, right?"

"N-n-no." the blonde whisper softly.

"You ain't? Then what are you?" Troy said while looking her up and down and taking in her appearance. _She was okay. Not exactly a model, but she could be fun._

"A senior." The girl said to him looking like she was blinking back tears.

"Mmm. Really? Transfer?"

"No."

Troy chuckled softly. _He's been going to school with this girl for four years._

"Dude, why are you talking to her?" Chad said rudely, before noticing someone just entering the cafeteria. "Ooh, look at that girl." Chad said looking at a shapely brunette with long legs. "Mmm. There's just no words."

But Troy wasn't paying attention. "Listen, sweetie. You a virgin? Because if you are, you have a ride on Friday." Troy said giving a charming smile.

"Excuse me?" the girl said slightly offended at his remark, but realizing her position also.

"Love the innuendo, Troy." Chad said shaking his head. "I swear, you and double meanings. _Because if you are, you have a ride on Friday._" Chad said mimicking Troy.

"I have to go." The girl said while taking a breath and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Chad looked at her surprised.

"Where?" Troy barked angry at her. The girl flinched, afraid. Troy narrowed his eyes at the girl looking vaguely murderous.

By now, the whole cafeteria was looking at the pair. All the girls at every table, from ever clique were shaking their heads at the girl's stupidity. _It's Troy Bolton. Why would anyone turn him down?_

"Away from you, asshole." Came a new voice into the matter. It was a sweet yet angry voice that made Troy heart stop if only for a second, before realizing that voice talked down to him.

All around, people gasped. Chad's eyes widened. At a table fifty feet from them, Taylor McKessi was heard saying, "She's so dead.", and at Troy's own table, Sharpay Evans was heard whispering, "I'm not even that stupid to say that.".

Troy slowly turned around. His beautiful face was etched in anger, his eyes narrowed and his tongue bit.

He saw the most attractive girl he has ever laid eyes on.

In front of him, with a very defiant stare, stood a petite, tan, beautiful brunette with fiery brown eyes. He glared at her intensely, and stood up while pushing the blonde girl out the way roughly. He paid no attention when the small blond fall onto the floor. All he could see was this gorgeous woman in front of him, actually confronting him.

"What did you call me, bitch?" he shouted at her fiercely. The whole cafeteria was dead quiet.

"An asshole." The curvy brunette said annunciating as if she were talking to a four-year-old. "Do you have problems hearing or something?"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and looked at her brother. About everyone in the room seem to be holding their breaths.

He came closer to her, his eyes a deep, blazing blue, and he whispered clearly, "Who in the hell do you think you are, bitch?"

"And apparently, ladies and gentlemen, he only has one insult." The beauty in front of him snapped while helping up the small blonde of the floor. "You okay?" she whisper smiling.

Troy grabbed the brunette's arm forcefully and pulled her towards him. She gasped.

"Do you know who you are messing with?" Troy said heatedly at the girl pulling her closer, so that he towered her.

"Let me guess: my worst nightmare?" the girl said mocking fear.

Troy laughed humorlessly, and made a show of looking her up and down, his eyes lingering at her legs and breasts. "Just about." He answered smirking.

"You're disgusting." The girl said yanking her arm from him and stepping away.

"That's enough!" someone yelled. Everyone turned to look at who screamed. Ms. Darbus.

"Detention. The both of you." Mrs. Darbus yelled. "Never in all my time, have I seen such behavior. I have half a mind telling me to take the both you to the principal's office. Seriously, in your first week too, Miss Montez." She said shaking her head.

The two in trouble just continue to glare at each other. Troy's mind however, also went into overload. _She's new that's why he didn't know her, and why more importantly she didn't know him._

"Ms. Darbus," Troy started sweetly, "We were just practicing for the play." Troy said with a charming smile.

"Mr. Bolton. I am not a fool. That was way too realistic." Ms. Darbus said scoffing.

"I know. It's called good acting." Troy said raising his eyebrow at her. "Right?" Troy said looking expectantly at Miss Montez.

She pursed her lips together. "Yeah, of course, Ms. Darbus. Just practicing." She said with a smile and what she knew was an innocent voice.

"Yeah, Ms. Darbus. They were rehearsing just now." Jumped up Chad out of the rounded table.

"Oh, okay. Well, then. Carry on." Ms. Darbus said throwing her shawl over her shoulder and leaving the cafeteria.

With that, the whole dining hall exploded with chatter laced with gossip. The blonde girl immediately left presumably to her locker, and the shapely brunette rolled her eyes at Troy and went towards hers.

Troy looked at his best friend for a second, and mouth "I'll be right back." Troy had business to take care of.

He followed the way the brunette exited._ Montez. Montez? Where had he heard that name before?_ Than, Troy saw her around the corner. She was talking to the small dirty blonde from the cafeteria at the blonde's locker. Another locker was wide open about six feet from where they were.

He hid himself behind the corner, so he could hear what they were saying. _Eavesdropping now, Bolton?_

"Thanks for standing up for me back there, Gabby." The small girl said to the brunette.

_Gabby Montez?_ Then he remembered the attendance call. _Taylor McKessi, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nielsen. _She was in his homeroomThey both were.

"Kelsi, of course I'll stand up for you. You are a great friend, and he's a prick. Which one do you think I would choose?" Gabriella said smiling at Kelsi.

"Thanks. I should get going, though. I need to give these folders to Darbus. Bye, Gabs." Kelsi said wiping away a tear as she rub her arm.

"Put some ice on that." Gabriella yelled after her as Kelsi turned the corner towards Ms Darbus's room. Gabby sighed and turned back to her own locker, but found it closed with a boy leaning against it.

"Move." Gabby ordered, glaring at the Adonis in front of her.

He scoffed. "No. I'm pretty comfortable right here." He said grinning wickedly at her, before his eyes lowered again. Gabby crossed her arms around her chest and glared.

Troy smirked. "Don't cover yourself, sweetie." He said biting his lip at her with unmistakable lust his eyes. Gabby gasped at his intense stare, and glare hatefully back.

Troy smirked again as he came closer, pushing her up against her locker.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked trying to push him off her, but failing horribly. He was too strong, and the muscles beneath her hands proved it. She glared at him, but he kept the stare going.

"I'm going to chalk up that thing back there as you wanting me and being jealous that I chose Kelsi, instead of you. But don't worry, now it is your turn." Troy said with a leering grin.

Gabriella laughed. "Please."

Troy grinned back to her, "It better be the reason." He said before his voice got wickedly serious, and pushed her roughly against him, "Or it won't be good."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, huh?" Gabriella asked sarcastically, tilting her head to her side, terror slightly filling her body.

He moved his head closer to her, so that their lips were centimeters apart. She gasped again. She could fell his whole body, his muscles, his legs in-between her own, and his hips pushing against hers.

"Don't mess with me, Gabriella Montez. It won't be pretty." He whispered softly. He smirked when he felt her involuntarily shiver in fear.

He tilting his head as if he were to kiss her, but Gabriella moved her head the opposite way, but keeping a firm grip on his biceps. He chuckled softly, and let his nose softly come in contact with her skin. He kissed her neck softly before moving his head to meet her eye again.

Gabriella maintain frozen at his touch. A touch she should hate and despise, but instead craved it more. Her mouth fell open when she saw his darkened blue eyes burn into hers, totally hypnotized.

He breathed onto her face, and whispered, "Goodbye, Gabriella." Her eyes widened as his body left hers and he smirked at her.

As soon as he turned the corner, the bell rang and students poured out of the cafeteria, many looking her way, whispering among themselves

But Gabby didn't even notice. _What just happened?_ She couldn't even move, even though she knew she had biology next, and there was a test.

She was just too preoccupied with the fact Troy Bolton almost kissed her, and, of course, way too surprised at the rush of emotions that hit her like a brick wall.

O.O Troyella O.O

Hope you like it. Reviews bring more chapters, most that I have written. So REVIEW!!

Seven reviews bring the next chapter, no less…

As Sharpay would say, Toodles.

Sandra


	2. Chapter 2

Intensity

If ever asked, Troy Bolton would deny it, but her bravery was what made her so attractive. Her brown eyes, a usual flat color, were instead vivid and depthless, and made her gorgeous. Her long legs and dark skin made her stunning. She had stopped his heart, but he would never tell anyone.

For no one, absolutely no one would change him. For he was Troy Bolton.

O.o

Gabriella shivered slightly as she remember his touch on her skin vividly, as she collected her books from her locker an hour after school ended, as she helping Kelsi with the musical.. The same locker that hours ago she was press up upon by Troy Bolton. Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes.

"I saw what happened at the cafeteria, you know?" Said a preppy, boyish, somewhat annoying voice to her right.

Gabriella's eyes remained closed as she spoke, "Did you now?"

"Yep, and I got to tell you that is not how this school works. I know you are new and all, but you should know the rules by now." Said a different annoying voice, now to her left.

Gabriella opened her eyes to find the bothersome pair of twins she had homeroom with every morning. The same pair who, every morning, told her something rude. The same pair who, every morning, made fun of her. The same pair who, every morning, Gabriella wanted to kill.

"What do you guys want, Sharpay? Ryan?" She said exasperated at the two performers, who both had too much pink and glitter on. Enough glitter, actually to give her a bigger headache than she had two seconds ago.

"To tell you the rules, of course." Said Sharpay fixing her nails with a nail filer.

"Duh." Said Ryan with a 'you are so stupid' look, while his blue-and-white hat slip passed his light blue eyes.

"Ah, right." Gabriella said rolling her eyes at the twosome, as she closed her locker.

"First off, Troy Bolton is a god. No, wait. He is _the_ God. Okay. No one disrespects him and no one talks to him the way you did today. Second off, if Troy asks you to do something, you do it. No questions asked. You just do it. Third, you have your group. We have ours, cause you know, I'm in Troy's group. Don't speak unless spoken to. Got it?" said the unnatural, longhaired blonde. As she spoke, she lean against Gabriella who was, once again, pushed up against her locker.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, and almost laughed. _Wow! This boy sure has power, doesn't he?_

"Okay, well. I'll be sure to remember that next time." Gabriella said at the two blondes, before moving out from Sharpay.

"Good." Said Ryan before they both left in step with one another towards the auditorium to practice for auditions for the upcoming musical.

Gabriella sighed and turned to leave. A sight on her far left made her stop, however, as she saw the boy her mind had been on since lunch. Troy Bolton in the flesh. With another girl. A tall, longhaired blonde with terrific, long, tan legs, an incredible, thin waist, and fantastically pretty face was perched next to him with her back against the wall. The girl seem to be talking about something hysterically since she was flinging her arms everywhere, but Troy looked bored and tired as if he just came from basketball practice and did not have enough patience to actually bother listening.

Gabby rolled her eyes at Troy's blatant attempt to get the pretty blonde in bed by pretending to listen to her trivial prattle. _He's such a jerk. _Thought Gabriella, as she continued to look at the pair, disgustedly. He, bored with his company, scanned the now deserted hallway, and his cobalt eyes met her chocolate ones in an instant, powerfully. His eyes grew excited, and the smirk across his face appeared. Gabriella, again, rolled her eyes and made a move to leave, but an action made her stop dead on her tracks.

He had leaned his head against the white wall, and his black, longish hair fanned out over his forehead, partly covering his sapphire eyes. Gabriella's heart seemed to miss a beat, if only for one second, and her breath hitched. Troy saw, of course, and his smirk became wider. Almost, actually, into a smile.

Troy, still keeping the intensity by not breaking eye contact, moved away from the attractive, fair-haired girl, and moved towards Gabriella. The pale girl stopped mid-sentence, "Where are you going?" the girl asked surprised.

"Away from you." Said Troy whiling looking straight into Gabriella's eyes. "Leave, Ashleigh." Troy ordered. The girl quickly left, hurt shown on her face, as she made her way pass Gabriella.

Troy came closer to Gabriella, who was shaking her head. "Why do you have to be such a jerk. Does it give you pleasure?" asked Gabriella.

Troy chuckled softly, before giving her a crooked smile. "Many things can give me pleasure." He said suggestively while moving right next to her.

She rolled her eyes and tried to move to get away from him, but he pulled her back roughly by her waist. His two arms strongly circled her waist from behind and he pulled her close into his chest. She could feel his muscles against the small of her back perfectly. "Let me go." Gabriella yelled, as her nails dug into his arms.

He quickly turned her around and slammed her into the lockers, trapping her with his arms, like if she was in a cage. So quickly, that she didn't have time to process what happened until she felt his chest against hers. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled at her angrily.

This time she smirked at him. "If you are my worst nightmare, I guess I'm yours, too." She said looking at him smugly.

He smirked back, and chuckled. Gabriella looked at weirdly. His mood swings were definitely confusing her.

"You are mine, all right, and no one else." He said to her, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His hand softly, gently trace her face from her ear to under her chin. She suppressed a shiver at his warm touch, and instead scowled at him.

"No, I'm not." She said defiantly at his arrogant face. Her eyes brightened with anger as he tilted his hand to his side.

"Don't be so sure. Tomorrow, I'll tell the boys to stay away from you, and for any one else to also, if they know, of course, what's good for them." Troy said as he pressed her against him. His hands circled tightly against her waist, and maintained his face close to hers as he spoke.

Her mouth fell open. "Y-you can't do that. I'm not an object you can simply possess. I'm not just s-some fuck toy you can use. I am a person, you ass-hat." She said bewildered at his words. _He couldn't do that. _

He grinned wickedly, before biting his lip, and whispering in her ear, "Try me." Suddenly, his warmth escaped her as he push himself off her small body, his eyes never leaving hers, before turning around.

Gabriella stayed, stunned for a moment before yelling, "_Try me_. That doesn't even make sense to what I was saying." She said as she caught up to him and yanking his arm, and making him turn around.

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed hold of her waist and as she protested, kissed her hard. She gasped into the kiss, and Troy took advantage of her vulnerability, and slid his tongue in her mouth. He swiftly pushed her up against the brick wall so that she were leaning against it, and rammed into her, as he attacked her mouth.

She, at first scared to respond, tried to gain control, and kissed him back as intensely. It was a brutal kiss, as the two teens fought each other for power, but even she knew, that he was winning. She tried to keep up with his pace in the kiss, but she knew she was too inexperienced to do so. She felt his hands start to massage her back, beneath her shirt, and knew they needed to stop.

She pulled away from the bruising kiss, and pushed his hands away, as she felt her breaths come out in gasps. She was surprised when she heard his breath was hitched also, and she notice, before he wipe away the emotion on his face, he was too. He swallowed loudly, and sighed, keeping her close to him. He put his head on her shoulder, and pressed his cheek on her neck as his tried to get his breathing back to normal.

Gabriella, also breathing hard, leaned against him involuntarily, so that her breasts were pressed up against his muscular chest. She had to put her arms around his waist to support herself, because she felt her knees almost buckled. A second later, after she felt her breath slightly go back to normal, and when she heard Troy's breath soften, she pulled away from under his weight.

"I have to go." Gabriella said still breathless as she move away from him, avoiding his eyes.

"Gabby." Troy said pulling her arm, but Gabriella got out of his hold, and walked quickly to the door. The brightness of the afternoon sun blinded her for a second as she made her way down the stairs. She ran to her car, and got in as quick as she could. She felt her face burn as the blood traveled to her cheeks, and pulled out of her spot.

She saw Troy looking at smirking, but she could also see the confusion behind his careful mask. She immediately made her way on to the road to her house, shaking as her breath came out in gasps.

_That was not how she imagine her first kiss. Not at all. _

O.o

Troy's eyes stayed on the silver car until she had turned a corner. He closed his eyes, then, still shocked by the sharp spark that went through his whole body as he kissed her. He regretted kissing her so hurtfully, but she wasn't exactly gentle. Yet was also a bit passive, as if she hadn't kiss many previously.

But he has. He thought he felt it all when it came to kissing. He thought he knew everything when it came to kissing, and yet he never felt anything so powerful. He hated it, because it meant, instead of the usual power he had over girl, Gabriella Montez had power over him.

He opened his eyes again and made his way back to the gym, where he had only just finish practice when Ashleigh had caught up to him to tell him of some fight she had with some other bitch.

As soon as he entered the gym, he grabbed a ball, and he saw his best friend, Chad still playing. He was trying to do a free throw, but kept missing.

"Keep practicing, Chad." Troy said.

Chad turned around, and smiled. "Hey, cap. I'm trying, you know."

"Watch me, and then do as I do." Troy said as he step to the line and did a basket.

Chad paid attention as Troy shot the ball into the air and through the basket.

"Okay." Chad whispered as he did the same and manage to make it. He jumped up in joy. "Now if only you can do that every time I need to do a free throw." Chad said smiling, but his smile faded as he saw Troy preoccupied face.

"Still thinking of that bitch?" Chad asked as went to grab the basketball.

"She not a…" but Troy stopped as he saw Chad's eyebrow raise. "Just stay away from her. Tell the others, too."

"I get it. You wanna bag her, because of how she treated you." Chad said nodding. "I'll tell the boys."

_It's not like that._ "Thanks, man. You know I just want to fuck her." Troy said dribbling the ball.

"I can't believe she talked to you like that. She kind of hates you, man. I think you'll have problem with her." Chad said at Troy raising his eyebrow.

Troy smirked. _Big problem and nice kiss. _Troy pointed at himself. "When have I ever had a problem with the ladies and a bed?"

Chad laughed at his best friend's cockiness. "Good point." He said while making a lay up.

The two boys played basketball for a while. Troy loved playing basketball. It was the only time he was free from everyone and everything else. No worries. No nothing, just the ball and the hoop. Yet, he could only think of Gabriella. Her soft lips, her long legs, and how he would make sure that everyone, including her, would know that Gabriella Montez belong to him and only him.

O.O

OMG. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You definitely made my day yesterday. I was expecting zero reviews, and I end up with 14!! Thanks so much.

Caligrl14 – thank you so much

Sally4 – I'll try to update quickly every time

headstrongTM – love your name- and thanks for reading troyella. I promise I'll put Ryan in more, just for you.

Zac.Luffs.Nessa – thanks and I'll try.

blueberrypink- when I was writing it, _I _didn't think Troy was going to be such a bastard!

tofnl – Gabriella is a strong girl, and she needs to be. Thanks.

Kawahara Hikori – thanks for feeling the lust… lol

kae-thinks-of-u – thank you and I'll try to update if you promise to review.

Zanessa-Troyella-Obsessed – your review made me soo happy. I was like jumping for joy. Thank so much for your _awesome_ review!!

Kimberly – I will, Kim, I will.

pinksuugar – love your name, I need some right now… lol thanks

x3heartsx3 – wow love your name, too. Jeeze thanks for putting me in your c2, seriously thanks. I'm honored.

ChristiGale – thanks, and Troy _is_ an Ass, isn't he? I don't know if I like ass or bastard better, lol.

knocky7 – thank you, I'm excited also. And I will go to "four long, hard years" as soon as possible. Thanks. I think you might be my first reviewer, but I'm not sure so… thanks if you are… thanks if you aren't!

O.O Again thank you so much. Please review. I promise I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get 22 reviews. Which shouldn't be that hard. Considering you guys are AWESOME (thanks Zanessa-Troyella- Odsessed. Again)

Toodles, Sandy


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella made her way, quietly, in her homeroom. She was glad she was one of the first to arrive, since she knew people were talking about the little show she and Bolton put on in the cafeteria. And no doubt, Troy told everyone and their mothers about their stupid kiss yesterday by her locker. Probably bragging already and telling lies to people. She could picture it, and it really did not look good. With a sigh, she notice the five or so early birds did in fact seem to have their eyes glued to her.

She made her way to her usual seat in the far back, near the in-class computer Ms. Darbus forced the principal to buy her. She rolled her eyes as people in the front room turn all the way around to look at her, or rather to gape at her. _Maybe they're wondering why she is still alive after she had talked to the psychotic 'I am god' Troy Bolton that way yesterday._

As more people began to file in the classroom, Gabriella became annoyed as people immediately sought her out, and she put on her pair of headphones to listen to a c.d. Gabby put her head down as she waited for her friends, Kelsi and Jason, to arrive. _She was not going to let Troy Bolton control her life. _Gabriella thought. _No way would he have any power over her. _

Gabriella scoffed, and the people closest to her looked at her funny. _Plus, it's not like she likes him. She doesn't. She can, and will, resist him._ She told herself fiercely. Troy Bolton would not have all the power.

Just because he was a good kisser, and just because he was popular and might have a shrine somewhere in the school, doesn't give him the power. _Even though, he smelled amazing, and his lips were so soft, and his muscles were so hard._

_Shake out of it, Montez. He's not your type!_

She felt someone go into the computer chair behind her, and she froze. Every morning, Jason would sit in that chair, she did remember that. She knew it could be Jason who had just sat himself down. But she knew it wasn't.

She could just feel it. Him. His energy, his intense stare, and not only that, but his sweet musty smell took over her senses in a way Jason could never do. She continued looking forward, however, as she felt his hands go into her hair softly.

"Gabriella, don't ignore me." He said softly in her ear since he had leaned forward.

She sighed uncomfortably, and avoid his eyes as she spun slightly in her seat to talk to him, "What do you want Troy?"

Troy smirked. She didn't have to see him to know that. She heard him. "You, of course." She scoffed angrily and looked away from him, but he took her chin forcefully. He made her look at him, but she maintain the non-eye contact.

"Aw, Gabby's scared to look at Troy. How pathetic." He spat out. She scoffed again, and very powerfully met his eyes. She felt something inside her break. Maybe it was her heart, she didn't know, but eyes should not be that blue.

He smirked at her.

"Can you stand two seconds without freaking smirking?" she asked frowning at him. "Or is it another one of your birth defects?"

"Come on, babe." Troy said smiling widely and _very _sexily. "You seem to hate me now. As I recall, you didn't hate me yesterday after school." Troy said tiling his head to the side.

Gabriella bit her tongue. "Yeah, I bet you re-call. As I _re-call, _you were… how should I put it? Breathless?" Gabriella said smirking and pushing her hair back.

Troy chuckled as he grabbed the hand that was entangled in her hair, and squeezed it, before letting his hand run swiftly through her glossy hair. "As I re-call, so were you."

Gabriella shrugged playing innocently. "Actually, I can't even remember what exactly we were just talking about." Gabriella said playing dumb. "See, I kind of… don't anyone, but," Gabriella said looking around, before leaning into Troy, "I don't remember things that aren't memorable."

Troy snickered. "Baby, you are right." Troy said while getting louder with every word. "Let me remind you. See, yesterday after school, we…" people immediately turned to look at him looking for gossip.

Gabriella looked around nervously. "Troy! Stop. Please." She relaxed as he leaned back into his chair, and smirked at her.

"Why? I thought you didn't remember. I was just cluing you in." Troy said in his normal voice.

"Hey, Gabriella. I was wondering if I could ask you something?" came a voice. It had scared Gabriella, and she jumped. She, even though she would never admit it, was too hypnotized by Troy to remember anyone else.

"Umm. Sure, Jason. What's up?" Gabriella said smiling warmly. Troy felt a stab to his heart, and wondered for a brief second whether Gabriella would ever smile at him like that without having brain injuries. Then, Troy felt the stab grow deeper as Jason got closer to Gabriella, not realizing Troy yet.

"Do you want to," Jason started, but he paused since he felt a glaze burn into him. He looked behind Gabriella, and saw Troy's murderous look. "to study over Troy's Saturday?"

"What?" Gabby was not expecting that. _She knew Jason liked her, and she overheard him telling Kelsi he was going to ask her out. Then why, would he suggest Troy's._ Gabriella gasped and her eyes widened with anger as the realization came to her. Jason looked at her confused for he had never seen Gabby angry before. _Everyone knew Gabriella could not get angry._

"I much rather." She said furiously, "go to your house, if you don't mind."

"No, no. My house is of limits." Jason said immediately.

"Then at mine."

"Nope. My mom, umm. She, uh, doesn't let me go to girl's houses. Sorry." Jason said quickly. "Well, got to go." He said flinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"Wait, it's homeroom, and you sit there." Gabriella said pointing to the seat in next to her.

"Yeah, well. Chad looks lonely. Bye." And Jason left to Chad, who, by the way, had two members of the basketball team and the whole cheerleading team currently talking to him.

Gabriella felt her whole body shake as face turned red with anger. Real anger. _ How could he?_

"What did you do?" Gabriella said furious as she turned around to the seething boy. "Oh, my god. You're mad? Unbelievable."

He bit his lip and shook his head. "What part of you are mine didn't you understand?"

"I'm not yours, you jerk." Gabriella said narrowing her eyes.

Troy grinned sardonically. "That kiss yesterday says otherwise." He then smiled. "I recommend repeating it so you can remember."

Gabriella stared at him. "You have more mood swings then Sharpay. That's saying something." She breathed out heavily, and shook her head. Troy bit his lip again, and pushed back the strand of hair that fell in her face.

"Gabby." He said softly, but she tried to shake his hand out of her hair, but he just lower his hand on her neck. He softly traced a pattern on her tan neck before she her hand made contact with his.

She push him off.

Unknown hurt enter his eyes for a second, and if she would have been looking, she would have seen it. Instead, she saw him smirk.

"You know you want it." He leaned close into her so that his face was near her ear. "I know it, too. I can see it, you know. You try to mask it, but you are human, and I'm irresistible."

Gabriella laughed. "No. You are hilarious." She whispered coming closer to him so that their faces were centimeters apart.

He kissed her. Not hard, like yesterday, but rather a simple soft kiss. All he had to do was lean in. His hands found their way into her hair in order to pull her closer. But Gabriella wasn't having it. Not after how big of a jerk he was. She bite him, hard on his bottom lip. He let out a gasp of pain.

He pulled back, surprise etched on his face, before a haughty, wicked grin appeared on his face. "You want to play that way. Fine, but don't complain later when it hurts."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course not." Troy's eyes grew dark as anger rushed through him.

They stared at each other. Their eyes held a mixture of hate and lust. His blue eyes forcefully search hers in the wave of silence that enter them. Gabriella could not turn away, however, from his intense glare, hypnotized by his cobalt spheres.

"Mr. Bolton!" came a loud voice. Gabriella jumped as Mrs. Darbus broke the spell, but Troy looked calmly at their homeroom teacher.

"Yes." He said unintentionally charming. Ms. Darbus stopped for a second, too dazzled to continue. "Can you tell me why you are here, instead of your normal seat?"

"We were just rehearsing, Ms. Darbus. How do you exact us to act if I'm up there, and Gabby all the way over her?" said Troy raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. Well, carry on. I've never seen two people more dedicated than the two of you. Don't know why neither one of you are in my musicale." She said as she push her way back front.

Troy looked back at Gabriella, and she rolled her eyes. "Lies, and more lies, huh Troy?"

He smiled while tilting her head. She felt the glare on her face soften. She felt the her pursing lip open in a gasp. He looked so beautiful. With his deep black hair, his amazing blue eyes, she could not picture a more gorgeous man. She saw his eyebrow raise, and his grin widened.

"Like what you see?" Troy smirked at her. He watched as her faced turned from amazed to angry in seconds. She was beautifully sexy. So sexy. He felt his stomach muscles tighten as her glossy, soft brown hair slipped from behind her ear. He took a breath when he realized he hadn't been breathing, and glared at her when he saw her smirk.

"Like what _you_ see?" Gabriella asked.

He grinned. "With a body like yours, a man has to be blind to not want to fuck you."

"Troy!" She said, her voice clearly showing how offended she was. She looked around if anyone was paying attention. They were.

"What? It's true. You should be glad you can't read my mine. You've been in my bed, and shower way too many times in my head today." He whispered in a husky voice softly in her ear. He smiled when she involuntarily shivered, but his smile faded as he heard her response.

"It is a good thing I can't read my mind. I would have had to have a lobotomy, and that would not have been pleasant." She said smiling sweetly.

"Know what's pleasant? You under me, screaming, as I –" he stopped talking when he saw her fuming face, but his smirk widened. He bit his lip. "You know you want to." He said.

She just glared, and then sighed loudly. "What did I do to deserve this?" she seemed to be addressing the ceiling, but Troy answered anyways.

"You yelled at me in the cafeteria. Actions have consequences." Troy said serious, before becoming inexplicitly cheerful. "Now you're stuck with me."

"Remind me next time never to help a friend again." Gabriella said shaking her head.

He beamed at her, and softly bit his lip again. Gabriella's traitor heart stopped again at this simple act. He _needed _to stop doing that, or she might have a heat attack.

"Gabriella." Troy said softly.

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Hmm, Troy?"

"Go out with me." He said in the same charming, horribly sexy voice. His voice pierced her heart, and her whole body felt the impact.

She calmed herself, and raised her eyebrows. "Do you actually expect me to say yes?"

He smiled sadly. "Not really." He put on the same cocky half smile he had yesterday before he kissed her and said, "But since you _are_ letting me take you home after school slash practice, it doesn't really hurt."

"Oh, I am?" she said with mock surprise

"Meet me at the auditorium at four, Gabriella." He ordered. His eyes were serious.

"If I don't go?" She felt a gush of fear rush through her as she looked at his face. The weather was easier to predict than his mood swings.

He smirked. "Oh, you'll go." He said sure of himself. "Because if you don't, you'll always wonder."

She started to reply, by the bell cut her off. He moved fluidly from his sit, and gave Gabriella a smirk before leaving to his next class.

O.o

She had four out of seven classes with him. She had never notice, in the past week, but as soon she went in a class, her eyes unwillingly seek out for him. She immediately sought out the tall, blue eyed boy, cursing herself for doing so every time.

She ignored him, however, every time, and he didn't pay attention to her either. He was always joking around with some teammate, or flirting with some cheerleader.

She cursed herself again when she felt betrayed. _Well, if he's too interested with them, then home it is. _Keeping true to her decision, after helping Kelsi with the musical, she quickly went to the entrance near the gym at three forty.

"-you played horribly in the practice game, Troy! Horribly pathetic! You deserve to be put on the bench, you little bitch!" came a booming voice from the gym.

Gabriella stopped. She could see from a crack between the doors, that Troy and Coach Bolton were the only inhabitants.

"Dad, _I _made 30 out of the 40 points made. _ My _team won." Troy said his voice terribly calm. Gabriella gasped as she saw Troy. He sounded calm, but his eyes burned with hate.

Coach Bolton tilted his head at Troy. "Are you talking back young man? How about you run ten laps? Now."

Troy bit his lip, laughing humorlessly, before abruptly stopping. "No." Troy took off his jersey and through it at his enraged father. He turned away heading towards the door Gabriella was by.

The coach yelled his name, but Troy kept walking. Gabriella froze with alarm. Troy looked murderous. He pushed the door open and his cobalt met her chocolate. She looked scared as she saw how angry and pissed off he was.

"Troy." She said softly, moving towards him, but he took a step back and rolled his eyes. He started to leave

"Go home, Montez." His voice was cold.

"I thought," she tried to say, but her voice became hoarse. She cleared her throat. "I thought we were meeting up." She said catching up to him.

"You were going to come?" he said, his voice still so icy. It cut through her like a knife.

"Well, no. But…" she said uncomfortably.

"Then?" he said stopping and she almost ran into him. He fixed her a glare unlike his previous ones. A glare so filled with hear, alarms filled her whole body.

She ignored them however. "What happened? Do you wanna talk… about it?" she asked shrugging awkwardly.

He raised his eyebrows, and she sighed. "Not really, Montez." He sighed and turned around.

"Why are you so fucking bitter towards me? I didn't do anything." Gabriella screamed frustrated. She glared at him when he turned and rolled his eyes at her.

"No, nothing." He said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked angrily.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Troy." She moved closer to him, and winced when she realized her statement sounded more like a question. He ignored her anyways. Anger still penetrated him in every direction. She could see he was losing patience with her real fast as he leaned up against the wall.

So she did the one thing she knew he would be okay with; she kissed him. He didn't responded at first, and she started to pull away, angry at herself for being wrong, but he pulled her back. He crushed her against his hard chest, and beneath her small hand, she felt his extraordinary six pack.

He immediately deepened the kiss and he forced her mouth open with his tongue, not that she protested much. She quickly fought against his tongue lazily, and didn't try very hard to maintain control. He switched their position, and slammed her body into the wall. His hands snaked around her waist as he roughly kissed her soft lips.

When their air ran out, he ripped his lips away from hers, and began attacking her neck. She moaned and through her head back to allow him freer access. She gasped as she felt him bite her hard. He sucked violently to make sure a mark appeared on her soft skin.

"Troy!" Gabriella said pushing against him, but he didn't budge. Instead, he kissed her again her open mouth, before softly biting and pulling her lip as he pushed himself off her.

She was about to tell him off, when she notice how out of breath she was. Instead, she looked up at him, and saw his eyes were different. No longer were they dark with anger. No, now they were dark with lust.

"Don't cover that tomorrow." Troy ordered, his voice husky. "I want everyone to know you belong to me." He whispered in her ear. He smirked briefly when he felt her shiver, but his smirk came back fully when he saw her glare.

"Troy Bolton." She said, her voice still shaking from the kiss they just shared.

"Gabriella Montez." He said pushing himself against her again. He tried to kiss her, but Gabriella moved her head. He chuckled softly, and kissed her neck. He softly, and slowly kissed her from her neck to her cheek, before lightly kissing her lips. His hands softly tangled up in her hair before caressing her face.

Against her will, she kissed back, just as softly as he kissed her. The kiss made her lightheaded and slightly dizzy. All to soon, he pulled away.

"I have to go, Gabby." He said pulling away from her in the half smile she might killed herself for. He sighed lightly. "Thanks." He whispered, before slipping away from her grasp. She nodded at him to show she wasn't angry anymore, and as a goodbye. She started at him as he went through the front doors, and sighed.

O.o.O

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! 61 reviews???? I was thinking I was going get 30, if that was too much!!! Thanks for all the new/old reviewers!!!!

**BTW- some things my reviewers brought to my attention:**

**beta??? Anyone interested? Email me at sandy15x1 at yahoo **

**Should i change the rating? From T to M???**

**and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Which now isn't hard. I haven't updated because I was read HP..**(AMAZING, BTW!!!)

Remember, **review!!** Next chapter up at 80.

Love, Sandra


	4. Chapter 4

Intensity

Chapter four

"What do you mean you quit basketball? Are you fucking crazy?"

Troy rolled his eyes. He knew Chad would not even notice that he fought with his dad, just the end result. Troy, after the intense fight with his father, drove to his best friend's house, and found his playing hoops.

After an hour of playing, Troy told Chad what had happen.

"Do you even care about your teammates? Hmm, or are you too obsessed with the whore?" Chad yelled at him, throwing the ball hard his way.

Troy stopped, and turned to glare at Chad. "Do you want to be dead?"

"What?" Chad said confused at Troy sudden anger.

"Do you know how easy it is to have people hate you? All I hate to do is tell them to, and then you are no one. No on at all." Troy said as he came closer to Chad with every word. He was almost shaking with rage.

Chad raised his eyebrow, bewildered. "Do _you _know who you talking to? I'm your best friend!" Chad shook his head at him.

"Yeah, some best friend you are!" Troy yelled dropping the basketball, so that he was almost up against Chad.

"Could say the same for you!" Chad yelled back. Chad pushed Troy hard, but Troy barely budged before punching him in the face.

Chad went down, clutching his face in pain since he was not at all expecting the hit.

"Troy, man. What the fuck?" Chad said spitting out blood. He wiped himself with his sleeve, and heard Troy sigh. Hands reach around his upper arms and pulled him up.

Chad looked at Troy, shaking him off, but Troy wasn't looking at him.

"What is with this girl?" Chad said incredulously.

Troy sighed and finally looked at his best friend. Chad had blood around his mouth, and Troy could see the utter disbelief, and anger coming from his brown eyes.

Troy shook his head wishing he could tell Chad the truth, but instead opted for a lie. "I told you already. She means nothing. I just want to fuck her. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm still pissed off cause of my dad."

"Yeah, okay." Chad said exhaling forcefully. "What about basketball?"

"I'll do the whatever amount of laps my dad wants me to do, and that will be that. This isn't the first time, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess I must have forgot." Chad said looking down before spitting again. "What about the party tonight. Kelsi isn't going with you. Is that chick?"

"What does it matter? I'll go alone." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"_What does it matter?_" Chad mimicked furiously. "It's a couple's party. Think about your rep, man. Where the hell are you? Are you high?" Chad said looking him up and down.

Troy glared at him. "I'm leaving." He said as he turned and grabbed his jacket from the nearby seat.

"Good. Go talk to your dad, Captain." Chad yelled before picking up the basketball again to work on his free throws.

Troy shook his head at Chad's ending remark, but he knew he had to talk to his father sooner or later about rejoining. After all, he was the fucking playmaker.

As Troy got into his navy sports car, another thing that Chad said came to him. Sharpay's and Ryan's party at that stupid country club his mom goes to was tonight, and he had no date to go with.

It probably wasn't that big of a deal, and Sharpay would be ecstatic after all, and even if she had a date, she would become Troy's date if he really needed it. Troy noticed he was tapping the steering wheel hard as he thought, and realized the anger wasn't going away any time soon. It usually didn't, except for…

When she had kissed him, all the crap going through his head flew out. All he could think about were her lips and her body pressing up to him.

He wanted that again. He needed it.

He swiftly turned on his Mercedes and got on to road thinking hard. He knew where she lives since it is the same house his friend used to live in up until a week ago. His friend, Adam, and him weren't exactly close, but Troy had been to his house before.

He slowed down the car as he rounded the corner, and parked across the street from her house. He breathed in and out hard before exiting his car and walking across. He cursed at himself when he realized he was nervous, and tried to calm down as he climbed the steps. He rang the doorbell and attempted a confident pose.

"Troy?" It was Gabriella who had opened the door. He almost jumped, not expecting her so soon, but managed to compose himself beforehand.

"Gabriella. Surprised?" Troy said smirking. He looked her over. "Nice bunnies." Troy said with a mocking smile.

Gabriella glared at him as she finger her pajama pants. "They are very nice. Thank you." She shook her hand. "Um, what are you…" she said pointing at him and then her house.

"Just wanted to say hi." Troy said smiling at her antics.

He watched as shock entered her face, and chuckle as she tried to arrange herself again. She cleared her throat.

"Oh."

Troy laughed softly, before laughing harder when she glared at him. Eventually, however her glaze soften and she joined in his infectious laughter. She leaned against the doorway, and Troy took advantage of that and pulled the petite brunette closer to him.

She looked up, startled, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Troy bit his lip. "Kissing you." He said before bending down to touch her lips with his own. He softly pressed against her, and he smirked into the kiss when he felt her shiver. Troy bit her bottom lip gently, and took advantage when she gasped. He slide his tongue in slyly, and his arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him.

She immediately responded, trying to explore his mouth and gain control, but since he had more experience, he quickly beat her. He pushed her up the wall gently, kissing her with more force. He bit her bottom lip softly before pulling away.

"What…" Gabriella started as she gasped for air. "was that … for?" she tried to glare at him, but she could concentrate. Her head swam, and she felt faint. Gabriella grabbed onto Troy's arms in an attempt to steady herself. He quickly wrapped his arms around her slim waist to help her, and put his head on her shoulder.

He whispered in her ear, "You did it to me this morning." She rolled her eyes, but smiled when she realized he didn't put an arm around her waist to help her steady herself, but to help him steady himself.

"Yeah, but you deserved it." Gabriella said as she recalled homeroom. She sighed heavily and put her arms around Troy's neck. He immediately tightened the space between her and hug her.

Troy nuzzled her neck with his nose before kissing her soft skin. He stopped when he felt her pull away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Gabriella chuckled. "The last time I let you kiss me on my neck, you gave me a hickey, remember?"

"Duh, it was like two hours ago. Did you cover it up?" he said pushing her hair back, and laughed slightly when he realized she had a turtleneck on. "Turtlenecks and bunnies?" Troy raised an eyebrow at he, and smirked when she blushed.

Gabriella cleared her throat again. "So, um… do you want to go inside?" she asked looking up at him.

He nodded, and she led them in. "So that's my living room where we live." She said pointing to a room to her right. "And that's the kitchen where we are going now." She rolled her eyes when she felt him grab her hand. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Gabriella stepped away from him, and began rummaging through the refrigerator. She cleared her throat nervously again, and Troy looked up at her. She seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well, speaking of two hours ago, are you … you know, okay?" Gabriella said turning to him. She flinch as she saw his eyes and mood darken, and stifled a gasp. His hair, messy and dark, and his darken blue eyes seem to belong in a magazine, not in her kitchen.

"Don't." Troy ordered curtly.

"Don't what? I'm just asking." Gabriella said putting his drink in front of him. She was closer now, and she could almost feel the anger off him.

He came closer to her, so that he towered over her menacingly. She stood her ground, however, and raised her eyebrows at him. He shook his head and exhaled forcefully. "Just don't, okay." He said whispering.

"Why not-" Gabriella was cut off however by someone entering the kitchen.

"What is going on here? Who is this boy, Gabriella?"

"Oh, hi mom." Gabriella said stepping back from Troy, a bit bewildered from the unexpected interruption.

"What's going on?" said Ms. Montez. She was looking Troy up and down, and Gabriella saw with a sigh that Troy was trying to calm himself.

"We are just rehearsing, mom. There's a play at school." Gabriella lied.

Ms. Montez face brightened considerably. "Oh! That's wonderful, darling. You are finally getting involved!" Ms. Montez said happily. She looked at Troy differently, and this time, Troy was ready for her. He put on a charming smile.

"I'm Troy Bolton, Ms. Montez."

"Oh, it so nice to meet you." Said Ms. Montez shaking his hand. "Gabby, why didn't you tell me someone was coming over? I could have brought chips and snacks."

"Oh, it's okay, mom." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"No, no. I'll go buy some things. Troy, would you like to stay for dinner?" Ms. Montez said looking at Troy.

"Actually, Ms. Montez, see there's a cast and crew meeting slash party going on tonight, but Gabriella insists in not going." Troy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed at his lie.

"Oh, Gabby! How many times have I told you to be a part of something new? You are going to this party, and that's an order. Until what time is the party?" she said directing the last bit to Troy.

"Well, the meeting is until ten, but then there is a party until twelve. Of course, I don't expect Gabby would want to stay until the end, so until ten I guess." Troy said smiling, but scolding Gabriella at the same time. She glared at him with her mouth opened..

"No, none of that. Gabriella, you will mingle. I will not let you in until twelve." Ms. Montez said firmly.

"Mom?" Gabriella said shocked. _Curfew was at ten._

"That's final. I'm going to go get chips and such, and I will be back in fifteen minutes. Stay in the living room." She said sternly at Gabriella, before turning to beam at Troy. "Make yourself at home."

Troy smiled enchantingly. "Thank you." He said huskily. Gabriella gaped at her mom when she saw her mother's cheeks start to redden. Ms. Montez quickly excused herself.

Gabriella, too shocked for words at the recent exchange, started to laugh bewilderedly. "You just flirted with my mom." Gabby whispered putting her hands to her head. Then, she remembered why she was mad in the first place.

"What party?" Gabriella said turning to look at Troy before realization hit her. "Oh, the party you were asking Kelsi to go to. That party. Well, who said I wanted to go?"

Troy smirked at her, but avoided eye contact as played with his cup. "Well, apparently you have to. I'm good with parents, aren't I?"

"Yeah, and modest too." Gabriella said noticing the lack of attention. "You're still mad at me." It wasn't a question.

He didn't answer, but instead breathed out loudly. She rolled her eyes. "You're allowed to interfere with my life, but I can't wonder about yours?"

His mood changed abruptly, and unmistakable lust filled his eyes as he bit his lip. "Oh you can wonder all you want, especially in the bedroom."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Do you want to talk about your dad?" she asked.

He ignored her however, and turned to look at the kitchen stairs. "Where do these lead?" he said pointing at them before ascending them.

She became alarmed as she ran up the stairs to stop him. "Troy. Troy, no!"

He smirked at her cries, but did not stop. Instead, he notice at the end of the hall, an ajar door with GABRIELLA printed across the front. He quickly made his way to her room, and laughed as he heard her huff behind him. He pushed the door open ignoring her shouts.

"Troy!" she whined when she had reached him. She groaned when he held up a blue teddy bear.

"Vat's dis one's name?" Troy said mocking her as he shook the bear.

She snatched it from him. "Mr. teddy. Now get out. You heard my mom."

"I heard your mom plain and clear, ma'am." Troy said leaning against her wall.

"Good." Gabriella said. She gestured outside. "Then, come on."

He smirked. "I just don't want to go." He snatched back the teddy bear.

"Troy." She moaned as she reached for the bear, but he lifted it high in the air, out of her reach. She groaned, and stood on her tippy-toes, but couldn't reach it. "Troy" she moaned again. "Gimme."

He laughed at her pointless struggle, and at her added height. He snaked his free arm around her thin waist, and put his face to her neck. "If I give it to you, what will I get?"

She reached up again, and sighed angrily. "How about what you will get if you don't give it to me?". He laughed and kissed her neck, before bringing his arm down. He gave the bear to Gabriella, who promptly snatched it.

"There. Now Mr. teddy's safe again." Troy said in mock-serious voice.

Gabriella tried to maintain her glare, but found herself smiling at Troy. She put the bear back, and felt her cheeks redden.

"See, you're smiling. I'm not that bad. Just go to the party with me." Troy said charmingly. She looked at him dazzled for a second, but shook her head.

"No. I can't. Plus I have nothing to wear." Gabriella said shrugging and sitting down on her bed.

Troy rolled his eyes and went her closet. He ignored Gabriella's protests again, and looked at her clothes. He pulled out a mini skirt and a halter top. He smirked at the fact that they both had their tickets on them.

"Now you do." He said throwing her the clothes.

"I can't wear this! I'm not a whore, thank you." She said angrily.

"Hey," Troy said throwing his hands up in the air. "I got it from your closet." He said pointing at the opened door.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly, and sighed. "I can't… pull this off, Troy. I don't have the body to."

He shook his head, and went to her. "Do you honestly think that I would be here if you didn't." Gabriella looked up offended, but after seeing his joking smile, rolled her eyes at him. "You'll look wonderful."

She smiled slightly and looked down as she blushed. He took her chin in his hands, and raised her head up to get her lips to meet his. He gave her a simple, soft kiss and broke away quickly.

She shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. "Troy, what are we?" she said pointing to their closeness.

Troy smirked, and his eyes became darker. "Whatever you want us to be." He said while biting his lip. He laughed at her exasperated sigh, and kissed her again. This time however he kissed her with more intentions in mind, yet he was shocked when she deepened it. Troy pulled her closer as they explore each others mouths. He groaned into the kiss as he felt her small hands move up to tangle into his black hair.

The kiss grew more passionately and Troy swiftly maneuvered them onto the bed. Gabriella felt alarms ring through her body as her hair touched her pillow, but she ignore them. As they became breathless, Troy ripped his lips off hers and began attacking her neck. He left a trail of butterfly kisses while his hands massage her stomach. He felt himself harden when she moaned his name.

His hands quickly pulled on the hem of her shirt, and tried to take it off. "Troy!" Gabriella tried to say, but he cut her off with a kiss. He roughly kissed her mouth as his hands began to move the shirt up.

Gabriella immediately sat up, and pushed him off. "Troy! My mom will be home any second. Are you crazy?" she said breathing hard.

Troy put his arms around his knees, and tried to regulate his breathing as he smirked at her. "Slightly crazy over you."

She exhaled disbelievingly, and tried not to smile. "Troy, we have to go back down. My mom-" Gabriella was, however, interrupted once again by a startling voice.

"Gabby, where are you?" came a voice from downstairs. Her mother's.

"Troy!" Gabriella said in a scared whisper.

"What's your problem?" Troy said smirking.

"My mom gonna kill me if she finds out you are here in my bedroom." Gabriella said slightly hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Gabby. I'll sneak out the window." He said going to the balcony doors.

Gabriella laughed softly. "Troy, I'm on the second floor." She said.

"Gabriella!" came a voice form downstairs.

"Don't worry about me." Troy said smirking. He swiftly kissed Gabriella. "I'll be here at eight to pick you up. Wear that." He said pointing at the clothes.

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriella said pushing him out the window.

"Okay before you were afraid about me doing this, now you are going to kill me?" Troy muttered under his breath, and chuckled slightly as he saw the small brunette run out of the room.

Gabriella quickly descended the stairs, and saw her mom with a brunch of snacks. "Oh, hey, mom. Troy just left to get ready for the party. Sorry about buying all this stuff." Gabriella said pointing at the many items while trying to slow her heartbeat.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean inevitably Troy will be here again, since you guys are doing a play. Oh, Gabby, why didn't you tell me?" her mom said looking at her.

"Um, surprise?" Gabriella said laughing wildly.

Her mom turned back to putting away the groceries. "God, he is a good looking boy isn't he?"

"Mom." Gabriella groaned.

"What he is! Those eyes!" Ms. Montez shook her head. "Oh, if I was your age. I know you won't do much, since you are so shy." She said reprimanding.

"Oh no. Me and Troy? Doing something? Yeah, that'll be the day!" Gabriella lied uncomfortably. "Mom, I have to go get ready. Troy's picking me up at eight, and it's six. So…"

"Oh, yeah go ahead." Her mom said waving her off. "Is this a date?"

"No, no it's…" Gabriella said as she ascended the stairs hurriedly. _A question mark. That's what it is._

Gabriella made to her room and looked at the disheveled bed, remembering his fiery touch. She saw the clothes he had picked out. They weren't that bad, and they didn't show that much skin, except for her legs. But still…

She quickly made her way to her bathroom to shower. She shook her head, not even believing what was happening.

O.O

**OMG. I'm ****so**** sorry I haven't updated but it's been the busiest effing week ever!!!!! I won't bore you with it, but it involves a 50****th**** bday party, a spring cleaning (in August), and a million random events.**

**Btw, a few points. First, to my BETA- I'm sorry I didn't give this to you but I'm leaving (from 8-2 to 8-6) and I didn't want people to wait any longer! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Second – to all my fans and reviews THANK YOU!! 117 reviews! For 3 chapters!! God!**

**Third – I'm no longer saying in blank amount of reviews I'll put the next chapter up, cuz that puts wayyyy too much stress on me. So I'll put up the next before 8- 10 (I PROMISE)…**

**Love ya,**

**Sandra**


	5. Chapter 5

Intensity

Chapter 5

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom, and self-consciously pulled her denim skirt down. She exhaled heavily and felt fat tears roll down her soft cheeks.

She had promised herself, only yesterday, under no circumstances she would let Troy Bolton control her nor have any power over her. And yet here she was, dressed in a halter and mini with an hour worth of make up and hair preparation waiting for eight to arrive so Troy could pick her up to go to some party she really did not want to go to.

She quickly dried her tears, in fear of messing up her carefully put together face and sat down on the toilet with a sigh. She has known this boy for two days.

Two effing days, and she's already made out with him, had his hand up her shirt, been given a hickey, and lied to her mom about a party. _Yeah, no power whatsoever._

She got out of the bathroom and made her way back to her room, and as soon as she went through, she saw the disheveled bed. Suddenly with out warning, her mind went into overload, and she felt his hands on her body. She felt his intense glare as his cobalt eyes looked into hers. The heat and passion he radiated during their _session_ came back in full force. She gasped loudly as cheeks reddened and her thoughts went wild and all over the place.

_She really liked him._ She realized with a tremendous sigh and heavy heart.

The worst part was that she knew he just wanted to fuck her. That's why he had picked Kelsi; because she was a virgin. Gabriella was sure Troy knew she was a virgin also, just in the way she kissed.

She was inexperienced, and word around East High was that was exactly what Troy loved.

She exhaled roughly. _She needed to stop thinking before she thought the worst._

"You are going to get an aneurysm." Gabriella jumped at the rough texture of the voice coming from her doorway. Before she even had turned, she knew it was him.

It was Troy. She shuddered. _Two fucking days, and she already knew his voice!_

"Troy! How did you get up here?" she asked nervously, jumping up. Immediately she pulled her skirt down and tried to fix her shirt. But as soon as she saw him, her face reddened deeply as she took him in. He had a dark, long sleeve black AC/DC shirt, a dark pair a boot leg jeans with a big belt buckle Gabriella thought would looked better on the floor. With his hair tousled and his eyes penetrating, she knew all her morals flew out the window.

Troy smirked at her obvious discomfort. "Your mom let me up. You know, I rang the doorbell. Where were you?" he said coming in and shutting the door. He came closer inside.

He quickly moved towards her, and put his large hands over her struggling ones as she pulled her skirt. "You look beautiful. Stop." He ordered as he looked at her long shapely legs keenly, and followed her every curve up to her face. He smirked when he saw her soft red lips pursed in a scowl, but her eyes soft.

His hands, still on hers, squeezed her hips and kissed her, biting her lower lip gently before breaking away, yet staying close to her face.

"Troy, so um," Gabriella said uncomfortably clearing her throat. "Where's this party?"

"Sharpay's and Ryan's country club." He said moving to her neck. His hands circled around her small waist, grazing her _ass_ets slightly. Gabriella jumped at the sudden touch, and she stepped away from him uncomfortably, pushing his hand away from her body.

"Sharpay's and Ryan's? I thought that was invitation only? I can't go." Gabriella said tangling her now free hand in her hair awkwardly.

"Please, Gabriella. Come on." He ordered curtly, rolling his eyes as he grabbed hold of her hand roughly. She did not know how much it had hurt him when she pushed him away.

She exhaled softly, and let him lead them to her kitchen. She notice how weird he looked in her hallway. Not weird physically. No, he would always be beautiful. No, just out of place somehow because of his sheer beauty in the ordinary hall. Yet he also moved with a sense of confidence and arrogance as he led her in her own house.

"Oh, Troy. There you are!" Gabriella looked to see her mother. She raised her eyebrow as saw her mom sporting a huge grin. Miss Montez briefly looked at Gabriella "Oh, hello Gabby." She said fast, before beaming at Troy once again. "You will come again, won't you Troy?"

Troy smiled warmly as his face shook off the bad attitude he had with Gabriella moments before, and nodded. Gabriella looked at her mother weirdly wondering briefly how on earth she got Troy to be nice.

Suddenly, Gabriella saw her mother's eyes grow wide and her eyebrow raise. Her eyes slightly lowered, and Gabriella blushed as she realized Troy and her were still holding hands. She tried to pull her small hand out of his, but Troy's steel grip kept her in place. Gabriella sighed.

"So, we should be going." Said Gabriella pulling Troy with her to the back door. She smiled at her mom when she nodded and wave the goodbye.

Once they were outside, Gabriella stayed quiet as Troy led them to his sports cart. Troy looked at Gabriella, and bit his lip. "I think your mom has a crush on me, but I'm not into older women. Tell her, won't you?" he said mockingly concerned as he smirked.

"At least one Montez women likes you." Retorted Gabriella.

Troy smirk grew bigger. "Uh, huh. Sure." He said as he rolled his eyes. "I bet you don't like me at all." He said shaking his head. "I can recall a few times where you hadn't exactly said no."

"Like you have feeling for me." Gabriella muttered darkly, rolling her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and started the car. "I've never driven anybody to a party before. Nor have I ever met anyone's mom. _And _last, but not least, I've just walked away from a girl's bedroom without getting something."

Gabriella exhaled harshly, and she glared angrily at Troy. "You. Are. Such. A. Pig! Who the fuck cares if you like me or I like you, considering all you want is to get me in bed." She said darkly.

He scoffed angrily. "You've known me two fucking days, and you already know that?" he said as his voice got louder as he rounded a corner. "That's called judging."

"Oh, yeah! Then why did you ask Kelsi? Huh? _You_ didn't even know you had been going to the same school for four effing years. And as I do recall, you actually asked if she was a virgin!" Gabriella screamed back.

Troy stopped the car, and shut it off. Gabriella grabbed her purse and immediately told herself to find someone she knew to take her home, but instead she found a deserted street instead of busy party.

She turned back to Troy slightly confused and saw him seething as his eyes pierced her. They glared at each other for a while until she felt the tears prickle her eyes, and turned away. Yet, she could still feel his blue eyes infiltrate her body, even in the darkness.

He shook his head, and softly bit his lip. "Do you honestly think that's why I'm here? To get you in bed?" Troy said harshly as he messaged his temples.

Gabriella laughed humorlessly. "Why else? You like my company? Yeah, because we've hung out so many times." She said sarcastically. "Or how about you think I'm interesting? Yeah, because we've talked _so_ much." She said shaking her head. "You don't even know me, and I don't know you. So what do you want me to think?"

She could feel the tears threaten to fall, and she tried to stop them from humiliating her. She looked down when she felt Troy grab her hand, and looked up when she heard his velvet voice.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?" Gabriella said bewildered.

"What's your favorite color?" Troy repeated as if he was talking to a four year old.

Gabriella looked at him strangely still not used to his mood swings. "Um, blue. Why?"

Troy smirked. "You said we didn't know each other. So here we are. We have technically until twelve."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "What about the party?" Gabriella asked.

"Exactly. What about the party? There will be others. I can miss one once in a while." Troy said shrugging. "Plus, It's just Sharpay."

"Okay. What's you favorite?" Gabriella said smiling as she blinked away the tears.

"Orange." He said smiling slightly.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Orange?"

"Sure. Basketball, baby." He said biting his lip. She froze, and could not help but stare as he tilted his head and his long, black hair covered his forehead. She chuckled awkwardly at his response.

"Why blue?" he said running a hand through his locks very sexily.

Gabriella blushed at the gesture as thoughts ran wild, and Troy smirked, misunderstanding her completely. "I knew it. What would it have been if I would have asked you three days ago?"

She glared as she tried to compose herself. "Still blue."

"Mmhmm." He said laughing. "When's your birthday?"

"June seventeenth. You?" she said rolling her eyes.

"November fifteen. Are you actually older? Because I told you I don't go for older women." Troy joking.

"Seventeen, actually." She said. She explained when she saw him throw her a confused look. "I skipped kindergarten. Long story. So technically, it's okay because you are a full year older."

"Okay. Well that's good. Wouldn't want us not together because someone's too old." Troy said smirking. He laughed when she hit him on his shoulder.

"What's your favorite restaurant?" Troy asked. He looked out the window, slightly confused with the light atmosphere they had, but all together pleased they weren't angry anymore.

"Um, I don't any around here. My mom and I haven't checked any out yet." Gabriella said as she mentally traced his exposed neck. She looked away quickly when he caught her eye unexpectedly.

"No, you're too busy checking me out." Troy said beaming at her.

"Am not." Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Uh, huh. it's okay. I know I'm irresistible." He said leaning towards her, and brushing her hair back.

"No, you're conceited." Gabriella whispered hoarsely as his hand slipped down her side. With his other hand he unbuckled his seat belt while maintaining eye contact with her. He slowly got out of his seat and reached across the car to pull himself over her, never breaking eye contact.

The light mood left immediately as he leaned in and kissed her softly. She moaned when he pulled away, but he smirked.

"You do not know how irresistible _you_ are. Your legs are utterly amazing. Your curves, your hips, your breasts. You could not be more perfect if you tried." He whispered, his voice breaking at times as he bit his lip. She froze, and let out a breath she did not know she had been holding.

"What happened to getting to know one another?" Gabriella said in small voice.

Troy smirked. "I know other ways we can get to know each other." He said getting off her and into his sit. "But since the whole point was to convince you that are not just another notch in my belt, we can save that for another day. What's your father name?"

Troy watched as Gabriella's face turned from slightly angry at his innuendo to confused at his random question to extremely angry to distant, all in about five seconds. He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I thought that was innocuous enough." Troy whispered when she didn't answer.

"Edward." She said coldly, as their eyes met. Troy had never felt such impact before as her distant yet angry eyes found his. They just started at each other again for a while, Troy all along searching as to why her mood changed so abruptly.

"Not a big fan, I suppose." Troy said breaking the silence.

Gabriella sighed harshly. "To be a fan, or _not_ be a fan," she said looking out the window. "you would have to know who they are." She said bitterly.

"He walked out." Troy stated knowingly.

Gabriella looked at him and exhaled hard. "Yep. I was only five. He just got up and left. I remember my mother screaming at him, so I threw a Lego at him" she said laughing sardonically.

"You are pretty lucky. No offense, or anything, but if he left, he wasn't happy. Try living with someone who isn't happy with their marriage, and likes to tell you every day you are the reason." Troy said sadly.

Gabriella stayed quiet, and grimaced at the his tone. A tone she didn't think Troy would let many hear. He sounded too sad to be Troy, the basketball guy.

"I'm sorry your dad left." Troy whispered.

"I'm sorry your dad's an ass." Gabriella whispered back. Troy smiled at her, and she returned the grin sadly.

"Besides you and Chad, everyone thinks I live in this fairy tale life. That me and my dad are best friends. Even my mom thinks that." Troy said shaking his head and looking out the window. "He can never be just proud of me. He's always comparing me to himself when he was younger. How he could do that, and he could do this, and I can't or I never will. I really just hate him." Troy said bitterly.

He rested his elbow on the care door and ran his hands through his hair. He sighed as he saw another car race by them, but turned to Gabriella when he heard her exhale.

"My dad has another family. He has a son about my age, and two younger children too, I think. I haven't talked to him in over seven years." Gabriella whispered looking out her window dejectedly.

She shivered when she felt his hand brush her hair back and rub her neck tenderly. He came closer to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Any guy that leaves you," he said softly. "is an idiot."

Gabriella smiled, and turned to looked at him. He raised his head off her shoulder, and she kissed him softly. Her hand softly caressed his neck, memorizing the feel of his hot skin. She felt him try to deepen the kiss, and pulled away.

"Nope. We need to get too know each other." She said smiling mockingly. He glared at her. "So, what's your favorite restaurant, Troy?" she said trying to bring back the light mood.

"Hooters." Troy said sarcastically, before pulling her to him. He kissed her, and immediately tried to deepen the kiss.

This time Gabriella let him, however she beat him out for control as she was ready for him. Surprised, he let her take advantage of him a short time. Her tongue swept through every crevice in his mouth, and she took in his minty smell. He lazily let her as he rubbed his tongue with his own skillfully.

Gabriella brought herself closer to him, linking her hand around his neck into his hair. He took that as initiative to snake his arms around her waist and took control easily. She moaned into the kiss, shocked at his sudden haste. He quicken the kiss and roughly took her mouth, his lust for her overcoming his self control briefly.

He broke the kiss, knowing that if they would continued any further, he would take her right then and there. Again, in two days, he notice how out of breathed he was, and smirked when he heard her ragged breaths also.

"That was some kiss." Gabriella said, her voice breaking.

"Well, what can I say." Said Troy clearing his throat. He checked the time, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes, and notice it was nine_. They had been sitting in the car for a full hour. _

"Do you want to go to the party?" Gabriella asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not really. Do you?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not really my style." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders again. "My mom has um… a book thing she goes to every month on Fridays, and she doesn't come home until twelve-ish." She said hesitantly, almost unsure of herself. "We could watch a movie or talk some more or something. Do you want to…" Gabriella hadn't finish, and Troy already started the car and turned it around.

Gabriella smiled. "Cool. Well, then we could watch whatever. You know, I have Disney movies, and comedies, and romantic comedies, and horror movies, and I might have an action movie. But I don't know if you consider _Cellular_ an action movie. I just got it because Chris Evans is hot."

Troy chuckled. "Should I be worried about this crush?" he asked mockingly.

"Very." Gabriella said seriously. "We're gonna get married. He just doesn't know it yet."

Troy had been alternating between watching the road and her, but he had been watching her when she scrunched up her nose. "You are so adorable, you know that?"

Gabriella smiled and blushed softly. She smiled when they arrived at her house, and notice the small blue Honda her mom drove was no where insight.

"So, you mentioned horror movies. How about we see one?" Troy asked getting out of the car. Gabriella grabbed her purse and was about to open her door, when she notice Troy had already opened it for her. He flashed her a charming smile.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said as she gave him her hand. He pulled her out and put her arm around her waist, holding her there for a moment. He softly kissed her.

She was the one to break this time. "Just so you know. Just because I'm inviting you in, does not mean anything will happen."

Troy smiled, before nodded like he was just chastised. "Yes, mom."

"Good boy." Gabriella smirked and patted his head. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him to her house where she opened the door. She quickly brought them to her living room.

"The living room. Where you do your living, right?" Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"You remembered?" Gabriella said slightly shocked he remembered her passing sentence.

Troy mocked hurt. "Do you think I would forget your tour already?"

"Yes." Gabriella said laughing while pulling out a movie. "How about _Disturbia?_"

Troy smiled back knowing that movie was more comedy than horror. "Sure."

Gabriella put in the movie and went back to the couch Troy had situated himself at. She was going to sit at the other end of the couch, but Troy pulled her next to him. She laid down in from of him hesitantly and he put his arms around her tightly, securely, and definitely fittingly.

O.O

**HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!**

**Sorry for not updating, but my trip took longer than I thought it would and it was in the middle of Maryland… apparently no computers were invented…. It was horrible!**

**HSM 2 coming out Friday… AHH! **

**Anyways- thanks for the reviews but I rather see more… How about I put the next chapter at 180 reviews.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Sandra**


	6. Chapter 6

PREVIOUSLY ON INTENSITY

_From chapter 4_

"_Just wanted to say hi." Troy said smiling at her antics._

_He watched as shock entered her face, and chuckle as she tried to arrange herself again. She cleared her throat._

"_Oh." _

_From chapter 5_

_Again, in two days, he notice how out of breathed he was, and smirked when he heard her ragged breaths also._

"_That was some kiss." Gabriella said, her voice breaking._

"_Well, what can I say." Said Troy clearing his throat._

_O.o_

"_You do not know how irresistible you are. Your legs are utterly amazing. Your curves, your hips, your breasts. You could not be more perfect if you tried." He whispered, his voice breaking at times as he bit his lip. She froze, and let out a breath she did not know she had been holding_

_O.o_

"_Yes." Gabriella said laughing while pulling out a movie. "How about Disturbia?"_

_Troy smiled back knowing that movie was more comedy than horror. "Sure."_

_Gabriella put in the movie and went back to the couch Troy had situated himself at. She was going to sit at the other end of the couch, but Troy pulled her next to him. She laid down in from of him hesitantly and he put his arms around her tightly, securely, and definitely fittingly._

_O.o_

_Troy said shrugging. "Plus, It's just Sharpay."_

_O.o_

_What's you favorite_[color_?" Gabriella said smiling as she blinked away the tears._

"_Orange." He said smiling slightly._

_Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Orange?"_

"_Sure. Basketball, baby." He said biting his lip_

Intensity

Chapter 6

"-and then after the movie, he kissed me. It was, uh, sorta sweet kiss. But God! He is so handsome. Even my mother thinks so, which is a bit creepy, but whatever. You still there, Kelsi?" Gabriella gushed into her phone as she laid in bed. She knew she had been talking way to fast, but she couldn't help it.

It was Sunday night, and she just could not hold it in anymore. She had thought about calling Jason, but opted on Kelsi instead last minute, remembering the crush Jason had on her.

"Yeah. I'm still here." Kelsi replied over the phone. Her voice seemed tired and wary. "Gabby?" She said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Gabriella responded cheerfully.

"Be careful. I know Troy, even if he doesn't know me. He gets inexperienced girls all the time, and makes them a whole lot more experienced, if you know what I mean. He's not a nice guy." Kelsi said sighing loudly.

"It's different with us." Gabriella snapped. "I think he really likes me."

Kelsi sighed again. "No, Jason really likes you. Troy does this sort of thing all the time. That's what he does, besides basketball."

Gabriella stayed quiet, and wished she could just tell her friend to go to hell, and hang up the phone, but knew Kelsi was just worried.

"Gabby, come on. I'm just trying to protect you. You're new here and you don't know the people here, Troy included. Troy's not a nice guy." Kelsi repeated softly.

"He is too. You just don't know him." Gabriella retorted angrily.

"Okay. If you say so. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Kelsi said giving up.

Gabriella sighed heavily. "I know. Thank you, but seriously he's not that bad." Gabriella realized she had been twisting her quilt violently, and quickly stopped.

"Okay, but you don't think that maybe you're…" Kelsi said softly before trailing off.

"Maybe I'm what, Kelsi?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow, and unconsciously began twisting her covers again.

"Going way too fast." Kelsi said concern creeping into her soft voice.

"No!" Gabriella snapped again. She then sighed. "Okay maybe. But I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know."

"Gabby, all I'm saying is to take it slower. From what you have told me, you seem to have skipped about a million stages in a relationship. You are going to get burned. Badly, Gabby." Kelsi said exhaling exhaustedly.

Gabriella could see the logic in what her friend was saying, but it hurt too much to believe it. "Are you okay? You sound tired." Gabriella said changing the subject.

"Yeah, well that's what the Twinkle Town Musicale will do to you." Kelsi responded. "Sharpay is such a pain. I really do hate her."

"Yeah, me too." Gabriella tried to smile, but Sharpay just reminded her of the party Troy and her had missed. _Was he being honest ?_

The next morning, Gabriella made sure to wear something that flattered her. She put on a little bit of make up, and did her hair up in a sexy ponytail, making sure the curls all fell down in the right place. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. _Troy would not know what hit him._

As soon as she made her way in homeroom, her eyes sought out Troy, but he was talking to Chad. She watched him as the two friends laughed and joked around. She stared at him momentarily, and stood mesmerized by his appearance. He had a loose fitting blue and white polo and dark, tight jeans so that every time he raised his arms up, his dark navy boxers shown. She stared at how he could laugh, yet his eyes still managed a coldness. She just stared.

He didn't even look her way.

She made her way towards her seat in the back thinking. Maybe Troy was right, and it would be okay if he missed a party. Chad didn't look angry at all. He seemed actually very content and almost relieved. They continued to laugh as Troy told him a story. A pang went through her body. _What if they were talking about her?_

What if Troy was telling Chad about her? About how she jumped and almost screamed when they were watching _Disturbia._ Or what if she's a bad kisser, and they were talking about her pathetic attempts to kiss. Or what if-

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Gabriella jumped at the voice. She turned to look at an amused boy.

"Jesus, Jason! You scared me." Gabriella said breathing heavily. She was getting too lost in her thoughts about him. It seemed to be happening way to many times now.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I just wanted to say hi."

Gabriella froze. The last time she had heard a boy say those words, it was Troy at her doorstep. It was absolutely nothing like the last time, and it definitely did not create same feelings. Gabriella looked Jason over discreetly. They weren't the same at all.

Sure, Jason had messy hair, but it wasn't right, the way Troy had it. Jason had nice eyes, but they could never convey anything like Troy's. His body was okay, but nothing like the built Troy had. Jason had his moments, but Troy seemed perfect.

"Hey, you still there?" Jason asked worriedly as he waved his hand up and down across Gabriella's face breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. How are you?" Gabriella said clearing her throat. She looked briefly at Troy, but he was still laughing with Chad. He still hadn't noticed her yet.

"I'm good." Jason responded cheerfully. "I wanted to ask you something. Now you don't have to answer right away. Okay?"

Gabriella looked at Troy again, and felt a shooting pain go off in her heart. Ashleigh, the beautiful, skinny blonde with amazing legs was sitting on Troy's lap. Worst still, he was not pushing her off. They were talking vividly, and Troy and Chad were still laughing hysterically.

"Gabby?" Jason's voice floated back to Gabriella. She looked at Jason, and felt the tears spring to her eyes, and the confusion and hurt enter her eyes. But, he didn't notice. "So anyways, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"What?" Gabriella asked, her voice breaking. The emotion and hurt shown themselves clearly in her heavy voice.

Jason shrugged. "Do you wanna go out? Remember you don't have to answer now, okay." Jason smiled at Gabriella's soft and slow nod. "Okay, well give me your answer soon."

He gave her one more smile, before leaving her to go talk to his friends, Chad and Troy. She didn't notice.

Her heart literally felt as if a dagger had pierced her heart open. She stared at Troy, pain and total confusion written on every corner of her face, and felt the tears run down her cheeks. She started to cry very softly. No one notice, as many people thought Troy got what he wanted, and therefore she was not a hot topic anymore. Just another 'ex-virgin' taken by Troy, the basketball boy.

She put her head down, wondering why she was crying and why it hurt so much. She knew she liked him, but it wasn't as if she loved him. It wasn't as if cheating on her. It wasn't as if they were together…

Because they weren't.

Gabriella jumped as the bell rang too loudly, and tried to wipe herself before leaving the classroom to dispose of all the residue of what Ashleigh and Troy did to her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" said a soft voice from behind her as she near the door of the room. Gabriella turned around and sighed heavily at the person.

"What do you want, Sharpay?" she had meant for it to come out as a together sentence, but instead it came out broken and full of pain.

Sharpay smiled sadly, before sighing. "One day you go from 'You are so beautiful' and 'You are completely irresistible' to being ignore… and to being 'it's okay. It's just Sharpay.' Or rather Gabriella, in your case." Sharpay said, her voice thick with emotion.

Gabriella stared at her, and felt her heart break even more as the words matched.

"You got played, Gabriella." Sharpay said shaking her head.

"No, I..." Gabriella said trying to control her breathing. She tangled her hand in her hair as she felt a tear fall.

"Yeah." Sharpay said fiercely. "Yeah, you did. Did you _honestly_ think you were special? You are nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sharpay scoffed. "Did you honestly think Troy Bolton gave a fuck about you?" Her voice broke also and tears filled her eyes.

Gabriella hurtfully looked at the unnatural blonde, and her breaths came out ragged.

"He just wanted to fuck you, Gabriella. Nothing else. Did you think you were different than anyone else? Than me?" Sharpay said laughing wildly.

Gabriella sniffed softly, and shook her head.

"Good, because you're not." Sharpay said shaking her own head.

"No, I mean," Gabriella started, before hiccupping. "we didn't have sex."

Sharpay looked at her shocked, and she raised her eyebrows. "What? You… didn't… but…" Sharpay said breaking off. "Whatever, I have to go. Class starts in two minutes." She parted with her heels clanking horribly on the floor.

Gabriella glanced at the clock, gasping, and almost ran from the room. She made just in time, entering the class room before the bell rang. She quietly made her way to her seat through the loudness and wild antics of a group of seventeen and eighteen years olds who were left unattended. She stopped short of her desk briefly as she felt his eyes penetrate her body.

She made sure to wipe her face before turning and sitting down in her chair, and sure enough, when she looked at his seat, he was there staring at her. He smiled when their eyes met widely, before his attention was taken briefly by Chad as he punched Troy on the shoulder playfully.

Troy looked at Chad momentarily before facing Gabriella again. Chad, confused at what took Troy away from him, looked Gabriella's way. Unexpectedly on Gabriella's part, Chad's face twisted with rage and hate as he glare horribly at her with a look that could kill quite painfully. Gabriella winced at the defiant stare, and Troy's eyebrows came together in confusion.

He looked at where Gabriella was looking, or rather Chad, his best friend, and saw his hateful expression. Troy closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Troy. Tell that Montez bitch to stop looking at you. You promised, remember?" Chad scornfully whispered to him.

Troy only nodded, and looked to the front of the classroom, without a second glance to Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella froze, and she became numb. Just numb, as the pain and rejection hit. As the anger and disbelief slapped her in the face. _How could she have been so stupid. Every one warned her! But no! She just had to wait until it actually happened!_

The rest of the period past in a blur for Gabriella, and she didn't even realize class had ended, until she saw everyone move. She slowly and dully left the class, and tried to remember what her next class, before remembering second period was study hall. She breathed in deeply and turned around towards the cafeteria, but she had walked two steps before being pulled.

She screamed as two strong arms reached around her waist and pulled her in a dark, janitor's closet.

"Shh, Gabriella. It's just me."

Gabriella looked up at the amused boy. His hair was a mess, his eyes were too blue, and his breath and body smelt amazing. He looked utterly incredible, and his face looked ready for a photo shoot for some big magazine like Rolling Stones.

And yet, Gabriella hated him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gabriella harshly whispered loudly.

Troy froze and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Um, huh?" He sounded so perplexed, and so _innocent_ that Gabriella laughed humorlessly.

"Let go of me" Gabriella ordered, narrowing her eyes.

"Whoa, what?" Troy said. He winced as her fingernails dug into his arms. He quickly let of her waist and his hands became manacles for her wrists. "Ow! What the hell Gabby?"

Gabriella chuckled again gravely, and smiled sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Troy exhaled, hurt and baffled. "Gabby?"

"Only friends and family, Troy! How many times do I have to tell you. Only friends and family get to call me Gabby, and since you are neither, refrain, please!" Gabriella said unkindly as she glared hatefully at him.

Troy's face shown bright with pain and he glared right back at her "No, I thought I was more." His voice and tone became louder with every word. "See, I thought I was allowed to call you that, since we did basically had a date on Friday, and we've been making out since Thursday. And I'm a little bit confused, if you haven't notice."

"That was a date, Troy? Because people who date one day, do not ignore each other the next." Gabriella screamed back, a bit of hurt entering her voice.

Troy's attitude changed. His glare lessened, and he dropped her encaged wrists. He softly whispered, "I'm not ignoring you." He smiled trying to convince her.

"Well, it sure seemed that way to me, Troy." Gabriella said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Gabriella," Troy said smiling and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear gently. "I thought … that you would want space because I've been … like smuggling you and … I thought a guy had wait a couple days to call or whatever. Plus, I'm here, aren't I? I'm not ignoring you."

Gabriella felt the tears gloss her eyes and didn't answer. She looked away from Troy instead.

Troy cupped her face softly and sighed. If she would have been looking, she would have seem a guilt ridden face who seem to be finding a new lie. He looked down partly ashamed, and partly planning his next move. "Gabby, I …" he softly pushed her chin up to make her look up at him. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you. It was never in my plans. I really do like you. Just give me a chance. I'm new at this."

Gabriella sighed and tried a smile. "Yeah me too."

"Okay, so we're going try. Okay?" Troy said as bent down to her eyelevel, and smiling reassuringly at her. He softly kissed her briefly, before breaking away. "Okay?"

Gabriella smiled brighter this time. "Yeah, okay Troy." Gabriella put her arms around his waist, and he pressed himself against her better.

"Now that that's clear up, we are, Miss Montez, currently in a closet all by our lonesome. What do you proposed we do?" Troy said smirking before kissing her again. He smiled when she immediately kissed back and tightened her grip on his waist. _She wasn't that mad, after all._

He softly guided his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and as soon as she opened her mouth, he entered softly. He skillfully rubbed against Gabriella's tongue, and challenged her for control. He noticed, however, that the kiss she gave was full of edge and was definitely not very innocent and nice. She kissed hard, and rough and attacked his mouth hurtfully and passionately. She bit his lip painfully and Troy moaned into the kiss as Gabriella smirked.

_Maybe she was still mad._

He broke the kiss, and his hands grabbed her shoulders roughly, pulling her away from him. "You don't trust me, do you?" he said sighing.

Gabriella, completely out of breath, whispered, "What?"

"That was some kiss Gabby." Troy said biting his lip.

"Well, what can I say?" Gabriella said repeating a quote Troy once told her. She closed her eyes, and ran her hands through her hair. "It really hurt Troy. This morning."

"I'm sorry." Troy said softly.

Gabriella smiled. That was all she needed to hear. She softly kissed him.

"I have to go, Troy." Gabriella said smiling. She laughed when he pouted, but turned to leave anyways. "I'll see you in lunch." She whispered as her parting line.

Troy's smiled wiped off his face. "Shit! Lunch." Cliques sat with cliques. _Oh, fuck._

Troy made his way out of the closet, and he felt his muscles tighten with tension. He noticed Gabriella at the end of the hall, and as she saw him, he gave her a pathetic wave she had no problem with.

_Chad would never go for it. Gabriella and him? Sitting at the same table? Especially after that stupid promise Troy made…_

Lunch came absolutely too quickly for Troy as he reluctantly enter the cafeteria. He immediately sought her out and saw her at the end of the lunch line. He exhaled and hesitated, before quickly making his way towards her.

He snuck up behind her and put his hands in front of her eyes. "Hey. Guess who it is."

Gabriella laughed, and put her hands over his. "Yes, I wonder who it can be?" she said playfully.

Troy smiled and dropped his hands. "Hi."

"Hi." Gabriella smiled and went to kiss him, but Troy moved before she could. He ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

Her smiled dropped, and she stared at him puzzled. "What's wrong?"

But before Troy could answer, a boy joined the pair. "What's going on here man?" it was Chad, and he was addressing Troy while shooting daggers at Gabriella.

"Nothing, dude." Troy said, and his voice became nonchalant and 'cool'. His stance changed also, and instead of leaning towards Gabriella as he was before, suddenly he straighten up and faced Chad.

"Nothing is right! What are you doing with _her_?" Chad said pointing scornfully at Gabriella.

Gabriella glared deeply at Chad. "Her has a name, jerk."

Chad glared at her lividly, before turning to Troy. "Tell her to leave." He ordered.

Gabriella looked at Troy disbelief entering her face, and saw him close his eyes, as if he was trying to compose himself. When he opened the, she saw they'd become cold and empty. He bit his lip, and his voice became distant and hard. "Gabriella, leave."

"What?" Gabriella almost shrieked. She did not understand what the hell was going on, and he was definitely not helping.

"It's not worth losing my best friend. You are not worth it." He said in the same distant, bitter voice. "Forget me. Forget us, especially since there wasn't and there never will be an us."

Gabriella felt her whole body just go into shock. Her heart broke, and dropped to the floor. Her eyes became just as distant and hard as his. Her voice trembled with emotion, mostly anger. "Fine. I understand. It's 'just Gabriella.'"

Troy briefly looked at her, before turning to a now smirking Chad. "Happy?" he said icily. Troy then stepped away from Gabriella, with Chad in toe, and went to his table, leaving Gabriella.

People looked at her, many shaking their heads. They all knew it. Every girl ended the same: in tears, and by themselves. Again, why would she be any different?

Gabriella quickly exited the cafeteria, the numbness returning. She knew it was her own fault. Enough people had warned her, and she knew she shouldn't have had fallen for him so fast. Again, it wasn't as if she loved him, she just met him. But she her hopes had risen, and her heart broke when they fell hard on to the ground.

The two periods left went in a daze. Gabriella seriously could not remember a thing that happened the entire day, with either being heartbroken or ecstatic or back to heartbroken, her mind was elsewhere.

As soon as the final bell rang, she walked dully out of her classroom just ready to go home, and just cry. Crying always helped her relieve the stress and emotions she was force to go through. She dimly remembered that she had to help Kelsi with the play, but it didn't matter. Nothing really matter.

She walked slowly to her locker, by the time she reached it, half the school was gone already. Her hallway was completely deserted, except for one boy. Boy because Gabriella would _never_ see him as a man.

She regarded him with the coldest, hardest and most distant and empty glare as she looked at his hard features, but soft eyes as he leaned across her locker.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

Gabriella shook her head bitterly. "Too late." She laughed grimly.

"No, Gabriella!" Troy said running his hands through his hair, and got off the locker. "You don't understand. Chad is very… just my friends are-"

"Amazing." Gabriella said cutting him off. "Just like you." Her voice was so harsh and unforgiving, he winced slightly.

He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "Let me take you out. To movie or something. We can talk." He gave her a wide smile. He meant it to be charming.

"Sorry." Gabriella said with mock apologies. "But I'm not dating right now. So, leave Troy." She repeated his command frostily.

"Come one, Gabby. I'm sorry." He said trying to put an arm around her waist, and winced with pain as she scratched him by digging her nails into his arm. "Jesus, stop doing that."

Gabriella smirked. "Oh, did I hurt you?" Gabriella asked with mock concern. She began talking faster at him, loudly. "Poor baby. Try being ignored, then told that they just thought that was what they were supposed to do and that they are _very _sorry, and then being humiliated in front of the whole school by a fucking asshole who cares more about some _great 'friends'_ than actual feelings. Try that Troy. But, I'm so sorry that I scratched you." Sarcasm dripped as she harshly stated the last sentences.

He stayed frozen during her monologue and quiet. No girl had ever talked to him that way. No girl had ever brought how he treated them. They were always just so happy that he came back. Apparently she wasn't.

"Listen," Troy said as his voice lost all charm and guilt, and became dark. He immediately caged her against her locker, and ignored her struggles. "I'm not a sensitive guy. I'm not a good guy. I'm not a boyfriend guy. And I'm definitely not a nice guy. I never said I was, and if you assumed it, then that's you own fault. But don't blame me for making yourself vulnerable, and getting fucked. Because that's your own fault. Not mine."

She stopped trying to get out of his grip, and glared odiously at him. "I hate you, you know that?"

He chuckled sardonically. "Why because I wouldn't sit with you in lunch." He suddenly smirked. "Or is it because, even after every damn thing that happened today, you still want me. You are attracted to me, and you can't even help it, can you?"

"Do you think this is a game? That it's okay to fuck around with girls and their feelings? I should have known that. I knew that, damn it! I fucking knew that!" Gabriella started screaming, mostly at herself, but Troy still winced at her sudden outburst. "Yet I still let you, damn it. I though you were being sincere that day in your car. You told me about your father, and I shared with you about mine."

He interjected her then, whispering softly to her loud yells. "I was." when he saw she had stopped talking he continued. "I was, okay. I never tell anyone about anything. Do you know how many people know my favorite color? You, because no one else ever bothered to ask. No one, ever." He said softly. "I'm sorry, baby. I am."

Gabriella shook her head, and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. "I don't know that, and I don't believe it. I'm done, Troy. With this game. With you. You were right. I should just forget about you, and forget about us. Do the same Troy." Gabriella said softly as the emotions took over her. She softly got out his embrace, and stepped away from him.

She hadn't walked two steps when she felt two strong arms circle her waist and bring her back to the lockers roughly and very painfully. "Ow, Troy!"

His eyes were shadowy and penetrating. His voice was low and dark. "I'm not letting you go."

She stared at confused and laughed sardonically. "First, ladies and gents, he doesn't want me near him. Now, he won't let me go."

"Why? So some other guy can have you? No. I told you already that you are mine, and no one else's." Troy whispered as he glared intensely at her.

"Oh!" Gabriella said sarcastically. "That's right. I'm just your own, personal play thing you just ignore when company's around and fuck around when you're alone. Great! God, how did I ever score you?"

He glared at her coldly, and he bit his lip hard. "You do not understand the amount of pressure I'm under!"

"Pressure? What the fuck does that have to do with you ignoring me all day, and treating me like crap? Hmm?" Gabriella yelled.

He didn't answer right away, and instead he shook his head. He sighed heavily, and stepped away from her. "I hadn't had that much fun like I did on Friday for such a long time, Gabby, and I can't share that with Chad. He wouldn't get it. Don't you understand!"

"No, I don't." Gabriella said, trying to hold back the tears.

Troy groaned heavily. "It's too much. My dad wants me to be _this _person. Chad wants to be _that_ person. You want me to be different person, also. It's too fucking much." Troy was half way screaming.

"I don't want you to be a different person, Troy. I want you to be yourself, but apparently that's too hard for you." Gabriella said shaking her head and she let out a ragged breath.

Troy closed his eyes shut almost violently, before opening them. "You know what Gabriella? You think you can judge me, and you think you know me. But you have no freaking idea. So you know what? Fuck you." He said harshly.

Gabriella winced and she felt tears rush back unto her eyes. "Fuck you, too!"

They glared at each other, scornfully and hatefully and painfully, and underneath that, sadly. The stress of the day for the both of them was let out as they continue to just kill each other with their eyes slowly.

All of the sudden, Troy moved in too close to her, while keeping the glare constant. "What are you doing, Troy?" Gabriella whispered coldly.

"Well, if we hate each other, we might as well do more than just stare at each other." He said roughly, before kissing her lips in a violent peck. "This is just so much more productive, don't you think?" he said smirking. He then leaned down and kissed her.

**O.O**

**BTW- I'm adding a Previously on… bit because I use a lot of quotes from previous chapters, and I want you guys to remember. **

**OMG!!! 203 reviews! You are awesome!! Hsm 2 was good, wasn't it? Troy in INTENSITY makes Troy in HSM2 look like an angel, no?**

**Lol**

**Anyways, thanks for reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't, even though it the longest I've ever written. **

**Review as always… maybe to 220… only 17 reviews… you can do that can't you? Lol I love you guys…**

**Sandra**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took me forever, but I was kinda pissed. But before I continue, I have to do something:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, or anyone else.. I do not own much actually, except for this story and this idea. **

**PLEASE, DO NOT STEAL! And HSM07, I did not mean to be rude and mean, but it was wrong and rude **_**of you**_** to do what you did. Thank you for Jessica for telling me about it.**

**I'm sorry you had to delete your story, hsm07. I actually am. And I'm publicly apologizing for my offensive and mean message/review. **

Now, on with the story

**O.O**

_PREVIOUSLY ON INTENSITY:_

_From chapter 4:_

"_Just wanted to say hi." Troy said smiling at her antics._

_He watched as shock entered her face, and chuckle as she tried to arrange herself again. She cleared her throat._

"_Oh." _

_From chapter 5:_

_Troy smirked. "You said we didn't know each other. So here we are. We have technically until twelve." _

_Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "What about the party?" Gabriella asked._

"_Exactly. What about the party? There will be others. I can miss one once in a while." Troy said shrugging. "Plus, It's just Sharpay."_

_O.o_

"_Yes." Gabriella said laughing while pulling out a movie. "How about Disturbia?"_

_Troy smiled back knowing that movie was more comedy than horror. "Sure."_

_Gabriella put in the movie and went back to the couch Troy had situated himself at. She was going to sit at the other end of the couch, but Troy pulled her next to him. She laid down in from of him hesitantly and he put his arms around her tightly, securely, and definitely fittingly._

_From chapter 6:_

_Jason shrugged. "Do you wanna go out? Remember you don't have to answer now, okay." Jason smiled at Gabriella's soft and slow nod. "Okay, well give me your answer soon."_

_O.o_

"_Listen," Troy said as his voice lost all charm and guilt, and became dark. He immediately caged her against her locker, and ignored her struggles. "I'm not a sensitive guy. I'm not a good guy. I'm not a boyfriend guy. And I'm definitely not a nice guy. I never said I was, and if you assumed it, then that's you own fault. But don't blame me for making yourself vulnerable, and getting fucked. Because that's your own fault. Not mine."_

_O.o_

_He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "Let me take you out. To movie or something. We can talk." He gave her a wide smile. He meant it to be charming._

"_Sorry." Gabriella said with mock apologies. "But I'm not dating right now. So, leave Troy." She repeated his command frostily._

_O.o_

_He glared at her coldly, and he bit his lip hard. "You do not understand the amount of pressure I'm under!" _

"_Pressure? What the fuck does that have to do with you ignoring me all day, and treating me like crap? Hmm?" Gabriella yelled._

_He didn't answer right away, and instead he shook his head. He sighed heavily, and stepped away from her. "I hadn't had that much fun like I did on Friday for such a long time, Gabby, and I can't share that with Chad. He wouldn't get it. Don't you understand!"_

"_No, I don't." Gabriella said, trying to hold back the tears._

_Troy groaned heavily. "It's too much. My dad wants me to be this person. Chad wants to be that person. You want me to be different person, also. It's too fucking much." Troy was half way screaming._

"_I don't want you to be a different person, Troy. I want you to be yourself, but apparently that's too hard for you." Gabriella said shaking her head and she let out a ragged breath._

_Troy closed his eyes shut almost violently, before opening them. "You know what Gabriella? You think you can judge me, and you think you know me. But you have no freaking idea. So you know what? Fuck you." He said harshly._

_Gabriella winced and she felt tears rush back unto her eyes. "Fuck you, too!"_

_O.o_

"_Well, if we hate each other, we might as well do more than just stare at each other." He said roughly, before kissing her lips in a violent peck. "This is just so much more productive, don't you think?" he said smirking. He then leaned down and kissed her._

Intensity

Chapter 7

Gabriella touched her lips as she remembered the last kiss Troy and her shared by her locker. It was three days ago, but she could still feel the texture of his rough lips move smoothly against hers as he pushed her roughly to her locker. She could still feel his strong, muscular arms arm her small waist encaging her to him. Worse, she could still smell his amazing scent of soap and cologne as if he was laying down in bed next to her. She could almost taste him. His unique taste he twirled in her mouth each time he kissed her that made her feel so amazing.

She could remember all that even though the last they had talked was three days ago. They didn't even say anything to each other after that brutal kiss they shared, since she ran before he could say a word to her.

True to her word, she stayed away from him. She was actually done with him, or at least as done as she could ever be with someone like Troy Bolton. She ignored him in homeroom, and in the halls and class. She made sure she stayed little time after school, even though Kelsi needed her help. She made sure there would be absolutely no opportunity for Troy to talk to her, and fortunately and unfortunately, Chad unintentionally helped her keep Troy away also.

He would occasionally try to corner her in the hall, or pull her into an empty classroom, but Gabriella always got away, making sure to see as little of him as possible by pulling along Kelsi everywhere. She didn't know why Troy kept trying to contact her. She knew she hurt him also with her words, also, just as he hurt her with his. But she was fine…

Yeah, that was why she was imagining him, in her bedroom, all alone. Yep, _just fine._

"_You know what Gabriella? You think you can judge me, and you think you know me. But you have no freaking idea. So you know what? Fuck you." He said harshly._

She winced again as she heard his ruthless, unforgiving words echo in her mind loudly. _Fuck you._ He had said. Maybe he was right, and maybe she had no idea who he actually was. All she knew was the horrible gossip that followed him. But then again, maybe that's all she needed to know.

All Gabriella needed to do is to keep ignoring Troy Bolton. _Not the easiest thing to do. _Especially with how amazing he looked everyday. His eyes so blue, they should be illegal. His body so good, that it made her very warm in places she hadn't ever had warm before.

Gabriella sighed violently. It's not easy hating someone when you want them just as much as they want youBut she had to sustain herself. He was an ass, after all. _Right?_ _God, she was so confused._

The next morning, Friday, approximately four days after their whatever the hell it was, Gabriella walked into homeroom, and immediately sought him out. He was quietly sitting in his usual chair by Chad, as his said mention friend was flirting with the cheerleaders. Every so often, Chad would look at his best friend, before returning to the beauties to his right.

"Don't mess with Troy today. It's one of his days." Came a whisper behind Gabriella. She looked at who was talking. It was Zeke, a nice basketball player, talking to Jason.

She stifled a groan. Jason was expecting her to go to a party with her tonight. She had, stupidly, said yes to Jason the day after her and Troy 'spilt' to try and see if she could make Troy jealous. What she didn't realize was that: first, she said yes to dating her best friend. Second, that her best friend was Jason.

Third, Jason has nothing on Troy. Absolutely nothing.

Gabriella slipped out of her thoughts to look at the two basketball players. "What do you mean?" she asked Zeke, ignoring Jason slightly.

Zeke looked at Jason briefly, before glancing at Troy. He then turned back to Gabriella. "Well, some days Troy comes in, in a very bad mood." Zeke said biting his lip. _But nothing like how Troy did it. _Zeke looked at Troy again, looking slightly afraid.

"In a very bad mood, actually." Jason said trying to get Gabriella's attention. She notice right away he said the sentence proudly, as if it would get Gabriella to stop liking Troy and start liking him even more. _It probably should, too._

"Why?" Gabriella asked curiously turning back to Zeke, who was still glancing at Troy, scared.

Zeke frowned. "I don't know. I guess Chad would, but anyways. Don't mess with him. Ever. He will, if you're a guy, kill you. If you're a girl, he will snap at you." Zeke said nodding. "But I think you halfway fit in the guy category depending on how he is feeling about you at this moment in time, no offence."

"Yay me." Gabriella said monotonically and dryly. She rolled her eyes. "Such a drama queen."

Zeke looked at her shocked, but Jason smiled brightly at her, practically beaming. Zeke excused himself quickly, and Gabriella tried to do the same, but Jason was too quick. "So today's the big day! I can't wait, Gabby. We're going to have so much fun. This party's supposed to be off the chain." Jason said grabbing her hand, and began talking fast at her.

Gabriella just smiled uncomfortably, and looked at their locked hands. _Nothing like when she and Troy held hands. _Gabriella sighed as she inwardly cursed herself for being so stupid. She was about to get out of his grip when she felt his glance on them. Actually, it was more of a glare. She froze, but Jason continued talking at her not even realizing she wasn't paying attention.

Then, she laughed.

One of those flirty, throaty laughs that seemed to get every male's attention in the room. She came closer to Jason, who stood frozen, and put her hand on his chest. "You are so funny, Jay." She said huskily, before smiling flirtatiously at him. "I can't wait to go out with you, too. It's going to be so much fun."

Jason stared at her open mouthed for a moment, before smiling brightly at her. "Yeah, me either, babe. Me either." He shivered as she ran her hands down his chest slowly, and tantalizingly. She heard someone take a violent intake of breath behind her, and the glare that followed almost hurt her. Gabriella smiled proudly_. Apparently, Jason worked after all. _

She quickly left Jason, who remained frozen and shocked, and went to her seat in the back of the room. As she turned around, she notice Troy's dark navy eyes on her as he burned a hole through her body. Alarms rang all through her body as fear enter her mind. He looked murderous. He bit his lip harshly, almost bringing out blood, and continued to glare horribly at Gabriella. She met him with the same cold glare.

She, in those minutes they had an impromptu staring contest, stood mesmerized by his eyes, trying to hid it successfully. But eyes! Their color, and depth. The way emotion and words flew steady from them. How they seemed to see through her harshly. She could not help wonder how many secrets hid behind them and wanted to know why he was in 'one of his days'. Did something happen?

With his dad? With Chad? Or was it because of her? _She was to curious about someone she should hate!_

Gabriella jumped as the bell rang, sending both her and Troy back to earth. Troy dryly moved his graze from her to the door as he lifted himself off his chair, and went out. Gabriella stood idly momentarily, but quickly made her way towards her first period.

As she exited the door, she felt two strong hands grab her waist from behind. She gasped loudly at the sudden touch.

"I thought you didn't date." Came his velvet voice. She suppress a shiver from going through her body as his hot breath tickled her neck. He was closer to her than he's been in four days, and just now did the harsh impact of how much she'd actually missed hit her.

"Not you, at least. Now get off me Troy." Gabriella said moving forward quickly. Troy would not let her out of his embrace, however, and instead pulled her small body against his hard one. She felt his muscles press against her back, his arms tightly claim her body, and his hips push against her lower back.

"What if I don't want to, huh?" he said smirking, but his eyes were furious. He was fuming. She could feel the tension in his body, and the tone of his voice showed clearly how infuriated he was.

"Well, that's too damn bad, Troy. Life's unfair. You don't always get what you want." Gabriella said coldly. She tried to get out of his embrace again, and this time he let her leave his body, but not before running his hands down her sides. Gabriella disguised the shiver that ran through her body by glaring at Troy, before walking away from him.

"You knew I was watching Gabriella." He said enraged as he followed her quick pace easily. Suddenly, he went in front of her and caged her against the wall. She gasped loudly, as the few students that were still in the halls looked wildly at them. Troy looked at them, fire blazing from his deep dark eyes and many of them froze with a gasp. "If you want to live, I suggest you leave." He said in a deadly whisper.

Gabriella stood still as she felt his anger radiate off his skin, and fear entered her as the kids left, some running. She was alone with him, in a hallway, again. _Great…_

Troy turn back to Gabriella, his eyes still aflamed and notice she was biting her lip uncomfortably. He brought his hands to her face, and pulled her bottom lip from her teeth. "Do you want Jason dead, baby?" he whispered in the same deadly voice.

He continued to cup her cheek as he glared deeply into her eyes. Gabriella blushed deeply as he did, cursing herself for doing so. She expected him to smirk, and when he didn't, felt a shiver of fear run through her spine.

"Troy." She said hoarsely before clearing her throat, trying to find an emotion to take over her fear. She found one: anger. "How dare you!" she said furiously. "We are not together Troy." She said trying to break free from his grasp on her.

He shook his head, his glaze still daunting, and minimized the gap they had between them. "You're mine, baby girl. Not Jason's. If I ever see you see you with him again, I'll-"

Gabriella cut him off. "You. Are such a fucking hypocrite! It's okay if you go and flirt with every whore there is, but me? I'm trying to move on from whatever the fuck we were, and you threaten me?" she said, anger dripping like honey.

"Oh please! Because I care about those bitches. It's different anyways." He said shaking his head at her.

"How is it different, Troy?" Gabriella yelled. Her eyebrows came together as he pushed himself against her completely.

"It just is." He said softly, shrugging his shoulders. "I want you to be mine, and only mine, Gabby."

Gabriella shook her heard, as she felt tears jump to her eyes unexpectedly. "Don't you understand Troy?" she said throwing her head back exasperatedly against the wall.

"No I don't" he said shrugging his shoulders again angrily. "What is there to understand, Gabriella? You are mine. Just mine."

Gabriella bit her lip again not sure how to ask the next question. "What about me, huh? I'm yours, but you aren't mine?"

"What are you talking about Gabriella? I think by saying you are mine, it implies I'm yours." Troy said confused.

"Are you? Because you dump me for Chad all the time and you flirt with Ashleigh like there's no tomorrow. You won't even have lunch with me Troy!" Gabriella said as tears fell down her cheeks. Troy sighed, and dropped his angry glare. He softly reached up and wiped away her fallen tears.

"Hey, don't cry." He said softly as he caressed her cheek gently.

"See, that." Gabriella said hiccupping as she pointed wildly at him. "That's who I want, Troy! The sweet boy you can be. They guy who came over my house just to say hi. The guy who hugged me when I was scared while we were watching that stupid movie. The guy who missed one of the most important parties to just hang out with. That's who you are Troy." She said rubbing her eyes with her fist.

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "You said to me that everyone expects you to be someone else. Well, all I want for you is to be you, and I know in my heart that guy who did all those sweet things for me is really you." She looked at him when he heard him sigh sadly.

"Stop thinking that I'm a sweet guy. I'm not. I told you already not to make yourself vulnerable, because you get hurt when you put your heart out like that. Trust me, I know, okay." He said shaking his head at her.

She put a hand to his face, and he leaned into her soft touch. "What's wrong, Troy? Hmm? How did you get hurt?" she asked softly, ignoring the tears falling down her face.

He looked up at her, a battle behind his now lighter blue eyes, before pulling away from her. "Maybe you are right. Maybe we are getting too close. I don't know what's up with me and this weird obsession over you. The need to claim you is overbearing sometimes, and I have no idea why, Gabriella. I just hate guys looking at you. I just…" Troy trailed off, making an angry sound.

Gabriella immediately wrapped her thin arms around herself, the cold feeling hitting her body as his left hers. She was going to say something, but the loud bell made both teenagers jump. Gabriella groaned. Their next class was all the way across the huge school. They needed at least six minutes to get there.

Troy sighed, before looking around. "You wanna skip, and just hang out?" he said shrugging his shoulders at her. Gabriella froze. She was not one to play hokey, but she was too curious about him to let the opportunity pass. He sighed as he saw her contemplate his idea. "Look, we'll go to the nurse. You tell her you're sick, but your mom's working. Blah, blah, blah. Then, we leave and you don't have a mark on your record. Hmm?"

Gabriella remained frozen for a moment as she thought over the idea. _He sounded so sad when he said that: "I told you already not to make yourself vulnerable, because you get hurt when you put your heart out like that. Trust me, I know, okay._"

_Why did he know? What happened?_

"Okay." She nodded, slightly confused. The roller costar of emotions they were on was making her sick. She didn't know whether she hated him, or was falling in love with him stupidly. She followed him as they made their way down stairs to the nurse's office in silence.

He stayed behind as she went into the nurse's office. She looked at him nervously, as she was never the best actress, but as soon as she heard the friendly, "Can I help you, Miss?" come from inside the office, she looked away.

Ten minutes later, after Gabriella finally convinced the nurse she was her mother was working and did not have a phone on her was she allowed to go. As soon as she walked out, she looked for Troy, but he was no where to be seen. She frowned and went to the main exit, and relaxed when she saw him leaning against the wall outside.

She stared at him for moment as she took him in. He was staring dejectedly, and coldly into the distance. He looked like he had a rough night, and had a migraine headache. But he still looked beautiful. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were intensely blue. His polo hung wonderfully on his figure, and he looked beautiful.

She allowed herself to step away from the door, and went to him. "It worked." Gabriella said softly. He smiled at her, and nodded, before taking her hand in his and pulling her to his navy Mercedes. Gabriella stepped into the familiar car with ease.

She turned to him when he situated himself inside also. "What about you? You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care." He said simply.

"What about your father? Don't you have basketball practice?"

"I don't care." He repeated as he started the car, and made his way out of the East High parking lot.

Gabriella sighed heavily. "You're going to tell me what you were talking about back there?"

"Nope." He said plainly.

Gabriella sighed again forcefully. "Troy, come on. I-"

Troy cut her off. "When's the last time you skipped?"

Gabriella stared at him confused for a second at his random question. "Well, never."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, we have to make the most of it. What time your mom expecting you?"

"She doesn't get home until seven." Gabriella whispered hesitantly.

Troy smirked. "Good. Want to have breakfast? My treat." Troy said, turning sharply to the left towards a diner.

Gabriella froze, and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, Troy. Thanks." She said awkwardly as he entered the parking lot. She stared at him as he got out, and she quickly got out also. "What is this place?"

Troy shrugged as he waited for her. As soon as Gabriella was next to him, he took her hand in his own. "Just some place I like to come and eat at. It's nice, and not overcrowded."

Gabriella nodded, and looked at their entwined fingers. She sighed, and Troy looked at her at the noise. "Are we seriously going to do this again, Troy?"

He smirked, and came closer to her. "I guess we are." He said before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

It was a soft kiss. Not rushed or filled with lust. Nor was it rough or forceful. It was just a soft kiss. Neither one tried to deepen it, and pretty soon Troy broke away. He pulled her in a hug instead, and just held her as he breathed in her welcoming scent. He smiled to himself when he felt her small arms reach around his waist, and hugged him back. He tangled his hands in her soft, long hair and pushed her head softly to his shoulder. He hugged her tighter, as tight as he could, and breathed deeply her soft scent.

**O.o**

**Hey, guys! Sorry about you having to wait so long, but I was preoccupied and pissed. I am sorry hsm07, truly! But they were my lines…**

**Anyways, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! 255 for six chapters?? You are AMAZING!**

**How about 280 for the next one. One filled of nothing but a day of troyella… lol.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! ((of which took place in like 20 minutes for them, but took me forever to write))**

**LOVE, SANDRA**


	8. Chapter 8

Intensity

Chapter 8

Gabriella leaned into him as he hugged her, and she felt all the strain and stress she had felt in the past week momentarily go away. She felt like crying, but knew it wasn't the best idea. Instead, she took a deep breath of his scent, driving her senses wild and her body tingling with something she wasn't quite sure of.

_What was he doing to her?_ She sighed, and Troy let go of her slightly, so she wasn't as push up to him, but not out of his arms either. "What's wrong?" he asked her softly. She looked at him, and noticed how he was struggling to hide his concern for her with a mask of indifference.

She broke out of his hug, and didn't answer. Instead, she shrugged and started going towards the diner, pulling Troy along by his wrist. Troy rolled his eyes, and connected their hands quickly while pulling her towards him. She frowned slightly as he put his arm around her shoulders. _They were getting way too close._

He held the door open for her, without making eye contact, and they made their way toward the hostess. Gabriella felt a pang of low self-esteem rush through her entire body. The hostess, with a bright pink name tag– Vanessa– was beautiful, with long blonde hair, starling blue eyes, and a model's body and height. As soon as she saw them, Vanessa eyes were glued to Troy. She looked him over, and her breath came in a gasp, and when she was pulled from her momentary speechless behavior, she said with a smile, "T-t-two?"

Gabriella felt a fire burn throughout her whole body. A swirl of something powerful and definitely dominant went through her, and anger slowly entered her brown eyes. The blonde looked at Gabriella rather quickly, and smirked at her glare, thinking obviously that that meant Troy had noticed her, instead of paying attention to Gabriella.

Gabriella turned to looked at Troy, or rather glare, but he was in a completely different world. He was staring off in space dejectedly and preoccupied, with his arm still tightly around her with his head touching her shoulder. Gabriella's anger slowly turned into concern. _He most really be out of it, if he didn't even notice this beauty._

"Um, yeah. Just two." Gabriella curtly said to the blonde, rolling her eyes at her, the anger coming back briefly. The girl, infuriated that Troy hadn't noticed her, huffed loudly, and brought Troy back to earth involuntarily. He looked at the blonde for a split second, before turning to Gabriella. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Gabriella's dark, angry eyes, and tighten his grip on her waist, while pulling her to him.

Vanessa coughed. "Um, if you'll follow me." She said sweetly to Troy, ignoring Gabriella completely. Troy had been looking at Gabriella confused at her sudden anger, when he heard the blonde cough. His eyes turned a dark navy, and he turned to glare at the girl. Both Vanessa and Gabriella gasped at his abrupt attitude change.

"Don't you see that I'm in the middle of something important?" Troy snapped at the blonde. She momentarily lost her self confidence and seemed to be trying to think of something to do. Vanessa, gaining back courage, stepped forward, showing the long legs her skirt did not cover, and leaned against the podium in _very_ sexy manner. She tilted her head to the side and let her long, blonde hair fan over her shoulders. Gabriella glared at the girl as she grasped what she was doing.

Troy, on the other hand, didn't, or rather, he did not care. He rolled his eyes at Vanessa, and turned back to Gabriella. He pulled away slightly so to put a little distance between them to look Gabriella in the eye. "Are you okay?" he asked, as his hand slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, and massaged the skin there tenderly.

Gabriella shivered at the touch, but forced a smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Troy said, without returning her smile knowing hers wasn't real. He then turned back to Vanessa, who looked as if she just experienced something new. "Lead away." Troy order mockingly, his voice hard. Vanessa quickly brought them to the busiest section in the diner, but changed her mind immediately when she notice Troy's glare. Instead, she led them to a row of empty romantic booths with low lighting.

She quickly left after informing them their waiter will be there shortly. Troy rolled his eyes and sat down. Gabriella followed suit, and sat across him, confused and pleased about what had occurred.

_Why did Gabriella become so angry?_ "You okay?" He asked again. She looked at, startled by his voice, and froze. He had put his legs on the booth, with his back against left wall, and his head was against the cushions, his hair fanned out across his forehead. His eye were still a dark blue, and he looked remarkable.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, shrugging her shoulder, before changing her mind. She shook her head. "Actually, I'm not. Why am I here? Why are we here?" she asked as he stared to play with the sugar packets.

"_We_ are here to eat. That is the whole point of a diner." Troy said sarcastically at her. He smiled slightly at her before letting it drop. He then sighed heavily, and continued. "I don't know, Ella. I just needed to get out of there." He said softly, sadly, and agonizingly. So soft in fact, Gabriella almost didn't hear him, but she did. She heard more than just a sentence, actually.

She heard pain and misery coming from the his mouth.

She was going to ask why, but he gave her look which plainly told her not to continue the subject. So instead she asked, "Ella?" softly, changing the subject.

He smirked at her, and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, you keep yelling at me because I call you Gabby. 'Only friends and family, Troy!'. So since I don't fit in either category, I decided to make up a nickname you tell others only Troy's allowed to call you." He said twirling the sugar packets in the air.

She raised an eyebrow. _Ella? She's never been called that before._ She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Troy…" she said trailing off. "You're right, though. You don't fit in either category. So where do you … fit?" she asked struggling to find the right words.

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, before dropping it to focus on the sugar packets. She watched him open a Sweet 'N Low packet and pour it on the table, and start playing with the newly exposed sugar. The atmosphere wasn't exactly awkward, just quiet. Gabriella relaxed in the same position Troy was in, and just watched him.

About five minutes later, a petite redhead came over.

"Hi, what can I start you off with?" the redhead said looking at Troy smiling. Obviously the hostess tipped her off, and she looked like she was trying to win a bet against her. Gabriella rolled her eyes, but Troy turned to look at the brunette.

"What do you want Ella?" _Ella, again._

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Coke?"

"Two." Troy said still looking at Gabriella. The redhead frowned, and wrote down the drinks. She smiled falsely, and left rather quickly.

Troy went back to messing with the sugar packets, opening this time a packet of Equal. He mixed the two sugars together, and formed a circle with the powder. The redhead came back, and set the two cokes, before leaving with out a word.

"You're going to tell me what's going on?" Gabriella's voice startled Troy, and he jumped slightly. He looked at her, and bit his lip and shook his head. "Troy, come on. Ugh, you know what? I'm going home." Gabriella said getting angry. She started getting out of her seat when two words stopped her.

"Ella stay." Troy ordered, his voice back to a hard tone. She sat down with a huff, and he rolled his eyes. "Some things are just better unsaid."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hall and Oates?"

"What?" Troy looked up, confused.

Gabriella shook her head. "Never mind." she muttered as she rolled her eyes again. "Okay, fine. But if aren't going to talk about you, then what are we going to talk about?" she asked.

He smirked. "Why is it that the only subject you want to talk about is me?" he asked still smirking. He put his elbow on the table, and leaned on that arm, and Gabriella's heart stopped.

She glared at him. "You know what I mean."

"Uh, huh. Just admit it. You want me. You want me to do a lot of things to you." He said smirking flirtatiously, clicking his tongue, but his eyes were still distant.

Gabriella suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again. "Troy, I don't know how to respond to that, except to tell you, you are most definitely dreaming. I don't want you to do anything to me." She said_ unknowingly_ sarcastic.

He laughed softly, and rolled his eyes. "It's okay to admit it, Gabs. You know, the first step to beat a problem is to admit what you are doing and or feeling."

Gabriella rolled her eyes this time, and muttered, "Well, at least you admit you're a problem, and now it's Gabs? ." She sighed heavily. "What am I doing here? I'm going to get in so much trouble. This is so not me." She said putting her head in her hands and sighing.

He stayed quiet, and started playing with the sugar packets again. This time he took a yellow Splenda packet and pour it contents with the mixed sugar circle he created before. Gabriella frowned at him, wondering what he was doing.

"So, what can I get you?" it was the redhead again. Neither teen paid much attention to her as they answered.

Troy, still looking at the sugar on the table, replied, "I'm not hungry."

Gabriella looked at Troy confused, and raised an eyebrow. "Um, I want a cheese omelet."

The redhead wrote it down, and left, but not before taking one last glance at Troy. Gabriella looked at Troy also, and she was slightly startled to see him staring at her.

"What?" Gabriella said unconsciously, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't answer, instead he looked back at the table. The action angered Gabriella, and she glared at the brunette boy. "God, I'm so stupid!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Troy didn't even flinch, and, still playing with the sugar, asked, "Why?"

"Why? Because I'm fucking skipping school, something I never do, with some jerk off who treats me hot and cold, won't eat lunch with me at school, and is currently ignoring me." She shouted quietly at him hysterically.

Troy had kept his head down for her speech, but toward the end, he looked up at her, brows together. "I'm not ignoring you, Ella. I just don't wanna talk, okay."

She gave a look that plainly told him 'what's the difference?'.

He sighed heavily, and tiredly. "Look, El, I had a really rough night yesterday, and I just want to relax." He ran a hand through his hair. Gabriella sighed; he looked so sad and angry, and just exhausted, the anger in her slightly evaporated.

They stared at each other for a moment, as Gabriella tried to search his eyes to see what was going on with him. The moment broke however, once Troy looked back to his mound of white powder.

She sighed again at his obvious anger, and angst at the world. "Why won't you just tell me what happened?" she asked softly, as she reached across the table to grab his hand in her own.

He pulled out her reach, however, and he turned his anger upon her. "Look, _Gabriella_! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk about it, okay? So, stop." Troy almost yelled. He glared at her intensely, and she, hurtfully, glared back. In the little time he began calling her Ella, she became unknowingly accustom to it, and him calling her her full name seemed like a bad word from his mouth.

Worse still, he meant as a bad word.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I care about you, damn it!" she yelled. It was a good thing they were in a deserted area.

Troy laughed sardonically. "Oh, now you care? You didn't seem to care when you were flirting with Jason!" he yelled back.

She also laughed humorlessly. "Oh, please! He means nothing, and you know that." She said shaking her head, tears about to fall.

"So, why did you do it, huh?" he exploded at her. She flinched slightly, but she screamed back at him.

"Why did you treat me that way in the lunchroom? Huh? What's the big deal if you choose me, and not Chad for once?" she yelled back as the tears slowly went down her cheeks. _God, she was fucking crying!_

He shook his head at her, and put his head in his hands exasperated. When he talked, his voice was full of emotion, and slight pain, but the anger he had did not fade. "Listen to me, _Gabriella_. Okay? I'm sorry I fucked around with your feelings, and I'm sorry I chose Chad over you. I'm sorry you got hurt, but I can't do anything about it now. So you either forgive me, or fucking leave, but don't hold this over my head each time things don't go your way. I don't want to talk about what happened, so let it fucking go!" he said in a loud harsh whisper.

Gabriella glared at him as tears fell down her cheeks, and his eyes reluctantly softened. He sighed in annoyance, with himself or with her, Gabriella did not know.

He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples softly. "I'm sorry." He said in a softer voice. "Please." He said, his voice cracking. When she continued to cry angry tears, he gave a ragged breath and stood up.

She watched him, angrily but curious, as he made his way to her booth area, and pick up her legs of the seat so he could sit down. He put her legs over his lap, and brought her closer to him by pulling her thighs towards him. She continued to stare at him, slightly confused, not saying a word, as he circled his arms around her waist. She gasped at him questioningly, but he did not move.

She looked at him, frozen and utterly perplexed at his sudden embrace. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I had such a shitty night, and I just need to escape for a couple hours." He said softly at her, wiping her tears away with a soft touch of his hand. She looked at him, with a million emotions running through her body including anger, confusion, and slight lust, and did not know which emotion she should chose to feel.

But with his look of perpetual sadness coming back, and his body relaxing in pain once again, her heart chose the feeling easily. She ran her hands through his soft, black hair, and leaned into his touch. As soon as her head hit his shoulder, she pulled herself closer to him, her mind cursing her heart. She knew in her head, she should stop this relationship from happening. That he was not reliable, or kind most of the time, and that he was not the most pleasant person. And the temper of his went off in seconds.

She did know that, but the confusion and curiosity of his situation made her stay. His blue eyes, black, long hair, and smirk made her let him embrace her. The pure intensity of him made her fall for him, and she could not stop this feeling bubbling inside of her body.

He leaned into her tender touch, and let his head fall onto her shoulder softly, as she pushed his hair back. He frowned at her sad, also frowning face, and shook his head. He sighed heavily, and pushed away.

She looked up surprised. "What?"

He shook his head again and pursed his lips. "That's why I don't want to tell you."

She looked at him through confused, narrow eyes. "What? Why? I don't understand."

He stared straight ahead when he talked to her. "You're getting depressed without me telling you. Imagine if I told you." He whispered softly, dropping his head in his hands. He was angry at himself for portraying so much emotions. _He was not this guy._

She put her hands on his back, and rubbed him gently. "Is it that bad?" she whispered softly. When he didn't answer, she hugged him softly, and he leaned into her touch, her legs still across his lap lazily.

For a while they stayed that way: in a sweet embrace, both struggling to deal with their raging emotions. She felt his strong arms embrace her small waist, as she leaned into his muscular body, both holding one another.

Gabriella held him and, suddenly, gasped as she remembered the last time she had encountered him so angry and hurt. It was after school last week, when she caught the tail end of his conversation with someone. They were having a huge fight, and when Troy had exited the gym, he looked exactly as he did now…

"You had a fight with your father." She blurted out. She froze, and received her answer as she felt him tense beside her. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Gabriella gasped again at the glare he was emitting.

"You just can't leave it alone, can you?" he whispered angrily at the small brunette. She was going to answer, but the redhead cut them off with a cough. The two teenagers looked up at the sour faced petite waitress, looking at Gabriella's legs thrown across Troy's lap.

"You sure I can't get you anything?" the redhead asked sweetly, turning to Troy's face, setting down Gabriella's plate harshly in front of her. Troy shook his head, and took a tired, deep breath. The waitress smiled sexily, and left, shaking her hips to the distant and ignoring boy.

Gabriella started picking at her eggs, softly, as she talked to Troy. "I don't know what's come over me. Some days, I really like you. You have no idea how much, and then others… I want to strangle you. Some moments I feel like kissing you, and others I feel like kicking you. But for some reason, no matter what I feel, I care about you. I don't know why or … anything. We just met, but it feels like I've known you forever."

He stared at her, internally amazed at how similar their feelings were. It's been what? A week?

She cleared her throat softly. "I'm sorry, then. That I care. That I'm worried." Gabriella continued weakly.

Troy put his head in his head, and sighed. "We got into a fight, aiight. It was just words, but then words turned into …" Troy said trailing off. Gabriella eyes watered at his unfinished sentence, her imagination running wild. Suddenly, he shook his head and forced a smile towards her. "Look, we skipped. So, we might as well have as much fun as we can before we get caught, hmm?"

Gabriella heart broke, and she felt her body churn with pain. "Yeah, whatever you want to do."

Suddenly, _her_ Troy came back. He smirked a smirk that finally reached his eyes, and he looked at her smugly. "What ever I want to do, huh?"

"Tr_oy_." She whined at his innuendo, and closed her eyes. She felt, abruptly, his strong arm pull her closer to his body; an almost impossible feat as they were already pressed closely together. Suddenly, his soft, thin lips were on her full ones, almost with a sense of desperation. He wanted to forget, and he wanted her to help him.

He pressed himself against her, before running his hot tongue across her bottom lip, sucking at the ample lip tenderly. She moaned at his doings, and he entered her mouth deeply, rubbing against her own tongue roughly. Gabriella, too confounded by the power of his kiss, let him have control over the pace of the kiss.

He began exploring her mouth roughly and with a quickness she needed to get used to. His hands, too used to running up and down girls' bodies, immediately, skillfully, went under her shirt. She moaned at his hot touch on her cold skin, touching places on her stomach and right below the beginning of her breasts that no one but her had touched before.

He quickened the kiss, as their need for air thickened, and swiftly, he pulled away. She gasped for air, as he attack her dark neck hungrily. He kissed her up and down, burying himself between her shoulder and her collarbone. She moaned softly as she felt his teeth sink into her skin, and whimpered as she felt him start to suck violently.

She held onto him tightly as he continued his work on her neck, and tried to focus and get rid of the blurriness that her eyes were emitting. He kissed her one more time on her neck when he had stopped sucking, and kissed her on the lips chastely before pulling away.

Gabriella tried to regulate her breathing as he stared at her. Then, he smiled, and she could not help but smiling back.

It was going to be one hell of a day.

**O.O**

**God, I'm so SORRY! I have a good reason, though. Actually 2. **

**First, you are looking (hypothetically) at a A.P student (2 classes)/ Honors student. Not the easiest thing to be. Too much** **fucking homework! **

**Second, I've been at the hospital. Apparently, too much homework is sickening. So now I'm stressed out trying to unstress myself, if that make sense. Aw, life….**

**Okay I don't know if those are good reasons or not…. And sorry if Troy seems up and down but there's a reason as many of you can guess what wrong with him.**

**If not, well read on.**

**Um, give me whatever amount of reviews. 20 more maybe. Thanks. Hope you like it. If not I might admit myself to a hospital again. (kidding hopefully)**

**Love Sandra**


	9. Chapter 9

Intensity

His hands gripped her slender waist roughly, as he softly bit her bottom lip. Gabriella whimpered quietly as Troy sucked on that lip sensually, and she felt him smirk against her lips. She made a move that she didn't know whether it was to push him away or push him closer, but he answered her unasked question; his hands rode down her slim waist to her hips, pushing her small body as close as possible with clothes on.

She moaned. He smirked again.

Before she could do anything, Troy deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in her sweet mouth, emitting another moan from Gabriella. She quickly, however, tried to get control over him, because God knows, he already has had way too much control over her. Of course, he would not let her too easily, as he quickened the pace of the kiss to whole new level she was not accustom too. He pressed her against his bedroom wall, letting his hands slide back up to her waist, dragging her thin shirt with him. She moaned again, but pushed his hand down.

"Tr_oy_!" Gabriella said out of breath, and looked at him angrily. Bad idea. The little breath she had was taken. His soft black hair was tousled, his eyes a deep blue that penetrated her soul, and his breath was so sweet. She momentarily noticed he said something, but she could not take her eyes off him. He raised her eyebrows at her, and caught her eye questioningly, a ghost of smirk on his face.

The smirk did not show, however, because, at that moment, he just realized how perfect Gabriella looked. "Ella, you look amazing. You know that?" he whispered huskily, softly. "I'm so glad we came to my house."

Gabriella cleared her dry throat. "Yeah, well. What would do? Stay in the diner all day? Are you sure you're mother is not coming home any time soon, right Troy?" she asked the uncertainty coming back to her voice.

He rolled her eyes. "Ella, my mom would have to care. She is probably out, drinking with friends or something. That all she ever does." He said bitterly.

Gabriella frowned and her eyes soften. She raised her hand to his smooth cheek, and whispered his name, but recoiled when she saw his glare.

"I'm not looking for sympathy, Gabriella." He said coldly, walking away from her, but she quickly pulled him back.

"Why won't you let me in?" she asked angrily, looking straight into his cobalt eyes.

He bit his lip, but his eyes and face stayed hard. "Because, _Gabriella_," he said forcefully. "I've know you for about two weeks. I do not let people I know for two weeks in very quickly, if you know what I mean." He sighed when he saw her face fill with hurt, and he tried to relax. "And apparently neither do you." he said trying to smirk.

Her eyes went to face again, her hair flickering in front of her face momentarily. He pushed it back tenderly and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"The rejection or the sexual pun?" she said, biting the inside of her lip.

He sighed heavily. "I'm not rejecting you, Ella. I just don't want to talk about it."

Her eyes lit up suddenly. "So, what? You just want to fuck me, but you won't talk to me? Is that it?" Gabriella said curtly, as she glared at him.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You have such a dirty mouth sometimes."

Gabriella glared heavier at him, but shrugged sardonically. "I can be dirty sometimes, when I need to be."

Troy couldn't control his smirk, or his response. "Can I see?" he asked, his eyes filling with lust before a hand connected to his face roughly. He gaped at her. "You just slapped me." He said astonished.

"Well, aren't you a smart one. Call me when you grow up. Don't worry I won't hold my breath." She said pushing him out of the way, but he held her back with a strong arm around her waist.

His eyes had become dark again, and he was back to glaring at her. "Because I don't want to talk about it?" he asked furiously, and slightly too loud. She pushed past him, but he continued as she made her way out of his room. "Because I don't want talk about my drunk out of her mind mother and my fucking asshole of a father!"

She felt her whole body tense, and the breath went out her lungs as she stopped and faced his bedroom door. She felt him come right behind her. "Let me ask you something, Gabriella. Why did your father walk out on you and your mother, and why does he have another family?" he asked, turning her around by grabbing her arm roughly.

She gasped. "What?" Hurt and shock entered her soft features as he tried to calm himself down by remembering to breathe.

"Exactly, Ella. There are just some things that should be left forgotten; that should just be left alone." He raised her chin to look into her tearing eyes. "Please." He said, his voice cracking as his true emotions shone through. They stayed that way for awhile; not touching, but not leaving. He felt his heart break as he saw a tear slide down her face. "Gabriella." He whispered softly, closing his eyes. "Just for the record, I've had meaningless fucks, but you aren't one of them. Okay?" he said, opening his eyes.

"Aren't I?" she said, sarcasm weaving through her hurt state, and looking away from him.

He cupped her cheek tenderly, and made her look at him. He caught her eye as he powerfully spoke, "No. You are not." She gasped at the intensity in the air, and her eyes widened at his sure answer. With his hand still cupping her cheek, he leaned into kiss her.

She slightly jerked back, but he didn't let her move another inch by grabbing her hips to bring her closer. "Uh uh. You're not running away from me, baby. You might just be the only person I'll ever have. I'll come around; you just have to believe in me." He said, almost pleading with her, before kissing her.

She let him.

O.o

"Where's Troy? I saw him this morning." Chad said, looking for his black haired friend, before smirking. "Probably fucking some other innocent virgin girl." He looked at Jason, slumped in his seat while biting the inside of his lip. "Dude, the chair does not deserve that glare you're giving it. What's up?"

Jason looked at his friend with angry dead eyes. "Last time I saw that _fucker_,"Jason said bitterly. Chad's eyes widened in surprise, as he never saw anyone, especially 'I'll kiss your ass' Jason actually talk smack about Troy. "He was with Gabby."

Chad's eyes and features darkened considerably. "What?" he said forcefully.

Jason shook his head, his long shaggy hair making him look like a wet dog. "Man, I claimed her long before Troy noticed her. She was mine, but then Troy came and she fell for that asshole." Chad looked at Jason, biting his lip angrily before smirking.

"So, you want this Gabby girl, right?" Chad said his grin widening.

Jason glared at Chad. "She is not just any girl, Chad. She's amazing. She nice, and attractive, and does not deserve that mother…" Jason said trailing off, not noticing Chad's evil smile.

"You like her enough to do something?" Jason looked up at Chad's voice, and nodded, whispering "Anything." Chad nodded also, and was going to speak, but something caught his eye. A tall leggy blonde that he knew needed to get into this project also.

"Sharpay! Come here." Chad yelled at her loudly, motioning her over wildly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way to the bushy hair basketball player. "What?" she asked sharply.

Chad wasn't fazed by her bitchiness, and instead smiled. "You wanna join me and Jason to bring down Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows, her eyes lighting up.

"What? Wait, I didn't agree to that. I don't want to bring her down. I wanna get with her." Jason said wildly, slamming his fists on the desks.

"Jeeze, melodramatic much, and that's from me." Sharpay whispered, before looking at Chad for his excuse.

"My bad, wrong choice of words. I meant just break the golden couple up." Chad said grinning. He continued when he saw Jason's face still have confusion written on it. "So, she'll be all yours."

"Oh, okay." Jason said, finally smiling. Abruptly he stopped, and turned to Sharpay. "Why do we need her?"

Before Chad could talk, Sharpay cut him off. "Better question: Why should I? What do I get out of this?"

Chad raised his eyebrow at her, smirking. "Don't even pretend you like Gabriella Montez."

She snorted. "Who said I did?"

Chad beamed. "And don't even pretend you don't like Troy the basketball boy."

Sharpay gasped dramatically. "How dare you? I do not like him, that… that cretin." She said slightly stuttering.

Chad sighed heavily. "Fine, then you hate him. Well, so does Jason, and I'm not far behind. So how about we bring them both down?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, and shook her head. "I…I might not like Troy, but that doesn't mean I h…hate him. Why would I want to bring him down?"

Chad smiled evilly, and stood up to talk to her face to face. "Because of everything he's done to you. Because of that of all that crap he made you go through last spring and last year. You didn't deserve that, baby."

"Don't call me baby, Danforth!" Sharpay said glaring at him darkly. "And don't ever mention that again."

Chad stepped back and held his hands up. "Sorry, sweetheart. But, I'm just saying, if I was you, I would want revenge." He saw Sharpay's eyes scrunch slightly in confusion as she bit her lip, and inwardly smirked. "I mean, he treated you like crap, Sharpay, and you don't deserve that. You are so beautiful, Sharpay."

Sharpay eyes narrowed. "Are you hitting on me?"

Chad chuckled. "No. I don't hit on my friend's girls. I'm just saying facts."

Sharpay scoffed. "I'm one of your friends' girls? Puh-leeze!"

Chad shrugged. "You'll always be Troy's. I mean he did give you his virginity." He shook his head. "But anyways, that's why you need to help me and Jason get rid of this Gabriella girl. To get him back after all this bs he's made you go through. What kind of boyfriend just dumps his girl after proclaiming to love her?"

Sharpay looked to her feet, remembering the pain Troy Bolton made her feel since they broke up in March. Suddenly, she nodded. "Okay, I'm in." then she smiled wickedly. "So, do you think Gabriella likes blonde boys, because Ryan just happens to be available." Chad's eye lit up as she bit her lip, smirking.

Suddenly, Jason entered the conversation again. "Wait what!"

O.o

"I'm sorry." He whispered again against her slightly swollen lips, before pressing their mouths together once more. She sighed against his mouth, and her sweet breath entered his mouth. He momentarily lost focus, as she glided her tongue in his mouth, tasting him. Abruptly, she pulled away from his lips. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "It was wrong of me to throw your father to your face like that."

Her eyes softened, as she looked up at him. "I promised you I'd stop looking into your life, and I broke that. So, I'm sorry too."

Troy bit his lip."I'll tell you about my family eventually, okay. How about we talk about something else? Hmm?" He asked softly, guiding her to his bed.

Gabriella glared at him, and he looked at her in confusion. "What's with you, and sexual innuendos?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

He looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about?" he asked genuinely puzzled.

Her eyes looked away from him, confused by his confusion. "Umm… you were taking me to your bed 'to talk'. I thought that you want to…" she said slowly, trailing off.

He suddenly laughed. "No, Ella. I really just want to talk, but if you want do it, I have no problem." He said chuckling.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "There it is." She said trying to be angry, but his laugh was contagious. She soon giggled softly, as her face turned red. She smiled up at him, as he stoked her cheek softly. She couldn't take her eyes off him, even if she tried. "You're lucky you're hot, because if you weren't I would have dropped you so fast, it is not even funny."

He smiled cheekily. "So I'm hot, huh?"

She glared playfully at him again. "Don't believe me, though. I think I might be crazy."

"That's okay. So am I." he said shrugging at her, smiling. He pulled her closer, as he successfully guided them to his bed. They both plopped down on it, and Troy turned to Gabriella. "So, Ella, any ex boyfriends?"

"This is your new subject? Past lovers?" she said incredulously. Your friends can be as harmful as your family.

He eyes widened, and he gaped at mockingly. "Past_ lovers_? I did not say anything about that, unless your they are on in the same." He paused. "Were they?"

Gabriella laughed. "No, Troy. I've never had a lover. Nor a boyfriend. How about you?" she asked lying her head on his pillow.

"No, I'm straight. I'm not really into guys, so naturally no boyfriend." He said smirking.

She gasped mockingly. "What? Could have fooled me. Huh. And here I thought, the moment I saw you that you were gay." She shook her head, sighing. "My gaydar is so defective."

Troy glared at her, but he couldn't control his smile. "I'm ignoring you now." He said, rolling his eyes as she laughed. He stopped breathing momentarily as he noticed how her hair fanned out on his white pillow, creating a halo around her head. He noticed how perfect she seemed to be there, on his bed, by his side. Where maybe, he thought, she belonged.

"So, how about you? any ex _girl_friends?" she asked, her voice still full of laughter. He rolled his eyes again.

He scoffed. "Because I seem to be the kind of guy that has ever had a girlfriend." He said sarcastically, looking at her.

She frowned. "That may be a bad thing, Troy."

"Ella, you have nothing to worry about. I don't know why I feel this way about you, or what I'm even feeling, but trust me I don't want to get rid of this feeling." He whispered more to himself than to her. He noticed her small smile, and he smirk. "Plus, the way you kiss is too good to resist."

She chuckled at his flirtatious manner. "Imagine the sex." She said biting her lip rather sultrily. His blood boiled, but he tried to control it by chuckling.

He gaped mockingly at her. "And you accuse me of sexual innuendos, when you're the one with the dirty mind… and mouth." He said as an afterthought. "That's really effed up, Ella." He said shaking her head.

"Eh, you've rubbed off on me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

He smirked. "You make it too easy." He said, putting his arm across her waist and pulling her closer to him. She rolled her eyes, but snuggled closer to his warm hard body. She kissed his exposed neck softly, before biting him.

He moaned her name softly as she started sucking his skin until she left a mark on his golden skin. When she was done, she looked at her work admirably. "There. That's for giving me one in the diner." She said smirking up at him.

He didn't respond, but rather moved her thick hair away from neck to see his mark on her. Even though her skin was dark, it wasn't dark enough to hide the now purple mark on her neck. He brought his fingers to it, and he grinned when she shivered. He kissed her neck again, but Gabriella pulled away, bringing her head over his.

"Nah uh, Troy Bolton. No more hickeys." She said sternly.

"Yes, mom." He said rolling his eyes, before kissing her mouth that hovered above his. She broke away soon.

"Don't call me your mom. This would be wrong if I was. I don't think I can kiss you now." Gabriella answered, shrugging her shoulder.

Troy scrunched up his nose. "I don't think I can kiss you now." She laughed at him, and shook her head.

"So you avoided my question. Did you?" she asked him, still have on top of him.

"Did I…" he said confused, before he remembered. "Oh, have a girlfriend? No. I thought I answered that."

"Well, kind of. I was just wondering." Gabriella answered, frowning.

"What?' he asked at her expression.

"But you've had sex before." She stated.

He sighed. "Yeah, baby. I have." He said as she started picking at his pillow he rested on.

She nodded. "Cool. That's awesome. Your first anyone I know?" she asked mockingly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, before relaxing. "No one important."

She looked at him the, slightly surprised at his bitter voice. She let it go though, and said, "I don't care. Who it was, or whatever, or that you have done it before. I didn't know you, and even though I sure as hell know your rep, I cannot judge." She then frowned again. "Why am I with you again, even though I know reputation?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm hot, remember."

She smiled. "Extremely." She whispered as she descended her lips of his.

O.o

**HEYYYYYYY!! I finally updated. Don't worry guys… it is vacation so I can actually write!!!**

**SO, guys I'm sorry if Troy's bipolar or if Gabriella crazy… but it just Troy wants to be strong and cold, but he's not. ****He mad at himself for not being able to hide his pain sometimes, and yells at Gabriella ****because of that.**** He's had a hard life, and that's all I'm saying. He's not used to letting people in, and Gabriella is completely used to people letting her in, so that's where conflicts happen. **

**Anyways, THANK YOU FOR THE 394 REVIEWS. OMFG THANK YOU!!!! YOU MAKE MY LIFE WONDERFULL!! **

**Remember, Review!!! If I just get 410, I'll be happy :)**

**So I leave you with these ****thoughts,**** and if someone can tell me who said them will get the next chapter dedicated to them!!! (Yeah bid whoop!!...)**

**"Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." **

**Love,**

**SANDRA **


	10. Chapter 10

**Dedicated to **kat, daniwani2369, zanessafangrl, impress57me, VentureIntoTheUnknown, and Abigail for getting the answer right!!! JAMES DEAN, BABY!!

Intensity

Chapter 10

"Shoes? Shoes! Where the fuck you! Ugh!" A pretty blonde girl yelled hysterically, looking around her usually prestigious kept room. She yelled again to her brother, "Ryan, where the fuck are my bright red high heeled shoes, damn it!"

Ryan chuckled softly. "Do I look like I know? I don't wear them." He said leaning against the doorway to his sister's room.

"Yeah sure, you don't" she whispered under her breath. "Well, help me find them, damn it!" she ordered loudly to him, flinging her arms around wildly.

He sighed. "Sharpay, you have been with this huge stick up your ass for about four days. What the hell is up with you?" he said, opening her closet door. On one of the hooks, her bright sparkly stilettos hung. He took them down, and threw them at her.

She caught them angrily. "Nothing's wrong with me!" she screamed at him, flinging her arms again.

Ryan raised his eyebrow and looked at her amused. "Really? Because you have been weird ever since Gabriella and basketball boy skipped." He looked up when he felt her intense glare. He sighed. "Don't worry about it. Bolton likes to just fuck around. If anyone should know that, it is you." He said chuckling at his joke.

He ducked swiftly as a red heel came flying to his face, and laughed again. Ryan smirked at her, and cocked his head.

She groaned loudly. "Fine! I'm pissed off as hell that he is talking to her!" Sharpay yelled at her brother. "And I swear to God, it won't be for long, if I have anything to say about it." She grabbed his arm roughly, and pulled him close. "And you, my shitty brother, are helping."

O.o

Gabriella has never been one to be in distress over what to wear, or how much make up to put on, but Monday morning was hell for her. She could not find one freaking shirt that matched her skirt, or a pair of damn shoes that went along. Her long curly hair was all over the place, and she was going to scream.

Not because she could not find anything, but because she was nervous.

Friday, she skipped school with Troy, and that was fun. Until she realized she had a date with Jason later that day. She still felt a little guilty; since she did call Jason telling him she sadly had the flu. She knew she should not have done that, especially since he sounded so sad afterwards.

Especially, since he believed her.

However, a smile also came to her face as she remembered the rest of the night. Troy and Gabriella hung out at her house, since her mom was at her book club meeting. They watched some movie, Gabriella hardly remembers it. Troy halfway through it kissed her, and all rational thoughts left her head.

The kiss was so amazing. Rough, but so good. Gabriella, still a fighter, tried to gain control right away, fighting against his tongue. She lost, as Troy pinned her down onto the couch. He got on top of her, settling between her legs, and grabbed her arms. Using his hands, he kept her in place as he kissed her with such intense emotions. She moaned into his mouth, and he pushed his hips on hers.

She had gasped into the kiss when she felt his hard member digging deep into her own sex. She remembered the redness that invaded her face as Troy thrusted his hips towards her. She moaned as his length rubbed her clit, a feeling never before encountered. _"Oh, Troy!" _she had moaned. Until, she had stopped them. She remembered his eyes, so lost in lust and passion. Not wanting to stop, but to go deep inside her virgin sex.

And now it was Monday, and she was nervous as hell. She finally decided on a modest halter, and some jeans. _Forget it._ She thought._ He either likes me for me, or not at all._ She sighed, knowing that was not the only problem.

Her other: Chad Danforth, the slime ball that for some reason hated her in every fiber of his body.

She closed her eyes. _If Troy does not talk to me today because of Chad, I will never forgive him. Ever! No more forgiving. __If he does talk to me, then…_

"Gabriella! Come down stairs. This nice boy came all the way here to give you a ride to school." Her mother said cutting off her thoughts.

Gabriella's face brightened considerably. Troy was here! He came to pick her up, so maybe that means he does not care about Chad! She looked once last time at the mirror, checking her hair and seeing her modest shirt. "I'll be right there." She screamed, as panic rose.

She quickly threw the shirt off, and put a sexier top on. Her jeans came off as well, as a short skirt covered her legs instead. Her sneakers turned to stilettos, and she grinned at the mirror. She felt a door close, signaling her mom went to work, leaving Troy alone down stairs.

She quickly, slowly, made her way downstairs to the living room; she was trying to get there fast, but not seem desperate either.

"Wow! Gabby, you look fucking fantastic!" came a male's voice. She froze, realizing that that was not the silky, sexy voice of Troy Bolton. She looked up, shocked, and saw the face of a boy she had not talked with for days. Her face hardened, and her hands immediately went to her skirt. She blushed deeply when she realized who it was.

"What do you want?" she asked curtly at him, trying unsuccessfully to lower her skirt.

"Nothing." He said, letting out a long whistle. "Jesus, no wonder Troy wants to fuck you. Look at you." He said reaching the stairway she was still on, as he exaggeratedly looked her up and down. "Let me have a turn when he's done."

She glared at him angrily, and gasped. "How dare you, you jerk?" she said, closing her fist, while pulling her skirt down.

He laughed. "You know, your mom's nice. Positively, a MILF."

Her mouth opened in shock, and she slapped him hard. She stepped back as his eyes tuned darker, and he climbed a step towards her.

"Listen, bitch." He said darkly and slowly. "You do not touch me, you hear!" He yelled at her forcefully. He reached her arm, and grabbed it roughly. He pulled her towards him, and she screamed.

"Get off of me, Danforth! What the fuck is wrong with you!" she screamed as she tried to get out of her hard grip.

He smirked at her obvious distress, but let her go. "Need a ride?" He asked cheekily to her, as if nothing had ever happened.

She glared at him, with so much anger. "Go to hell!" she spat out forcefully, raising her head proudly. She could not believe he had the balls to treat her so…

He clicked his tongue, and shook his head, his wild hair flying everywhere. "Don't talk to me that way!" he said darkly, but the doorbell cut him off.

She got out of his grip quickly, and opened the door just as quick. She looked surprised at who was there, but quickly turned to Chad, as to make him leave.

"Get out." She said forcefully. Chad looked at the boy at the door, and smirked. He nodded to him, when Gabriella wasn't looking, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave. I was just trying to be nice and give you a ride. Whatever." He said leaving out her door. Gabriella quickly pulled in the other boy, and shut the door forcefully. She looked out the window to make sure he got in his jeep and left.

"Asshole." She whispered under her breath as he got in his car, before realizing there was another person there. She looked at him, also a boy she hadn't talked to in ages. "Um, you not going to attack me too, are you?" she asked sardonically, but slightly scared.

The confused expression he had a minute ago, turned into one of shock. "What? Is that what Danforth was here for!" he said incredulously.

She shrugged, breathing out loudly. "Ryan, what are you doing here?" she asked, a sudden feeling of tiredness hitting her roughly.

He looked at the door, outraged. "I can't believe him." He said under his breath. She thought she heard him say that wasn't part of the plan, but she shook it off. "Are you okay?" he asked her sympathetically, reaching his arm out to hers.

Gabriella flinched involuntarily, and Ryan took his hand back. She looked down and realized that her arm, where Chad grabbed her, was turning red. She felt the hot, angry tears sprang to her eyes.

He took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm so sorry, Gabby. God, is there anything I can do?" he asked, his eyes soft and his voice gentle.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes. "Why do you even care?" she asked suddenly, as anger returned to her. "You have made my life a living hell since I got to this damn place, not including your bitch of a sister. What are you even doing here? Just leave."

He frowned, and looked at the floor ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry. You have to understand though, that my sister is a complete and total … bitch is a good word you used, and I can't go against her. I mean, think about it: you see her, what once a day in homeroom? I see her every fucking day! Every fucking minute! I can't get rid of her. Well, I mean I can, but killing her is against my religion. And I think my mom wouldn't agree" He said shrugging, an amused smiled going to his face momentarily.

She raised her eyebrows at him, but did not say anything.

"Look Gabriella, I'll give you a ride. Truce, okay?" he said softly, purposely charming. She looked into his blue eyes, eyes so different from the ones she has accustomed herself to. His were light, clearer, and shallower than Troy's could ever be. They were beautiful, but they had absolutely _nothing_ on Troy's.

She sighed, tired of that day already and she hadn't been awake for more than 2 hours. "Yeah, okay. Whatever." She said, rubbing her now bruised arm, while following Ryan out the door of house. The same door she and Troy had leaned against as the made out a week ago. The same door Chad had just walked out of.

She followed the blonde boy to his car, a nice black BMW. She looked at it wistfully, envying the fact he had his own car and she had to share hers with her mom. "Nice car." She said simply, as she traced the sleek car door, following the dark color.

He shrugged not paying attention to the car. "It's whatever. My mom never buys me anything expensive. She always buys Sharpay so much more. I mean, this car only cost her 89,000 dollars, while my sister's 120,000. It's so unfair."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "Wow…um, yeah that sucks." She said sardonically, almost in awe.

If he heard the sarcasm, Ryan ignored it; he continued to rant to her. "I mean, take for instance our weekly allowance. Why do I get 500 dollars, and she gets 6? 'Because she shops more, Ryan' my mom says. But I mean, come on, I would shop more too if I had an extra hundred. It's so unfair." He said, turning on the street of their school skillfully as he yelled to his windshield.

Gabriella laughed slightly. "Wow… um, yeah that sucks." She repeated in the same tone she had before, shaking her head.

He made a face. "Tell me about." He suddenly smiled to her. "Thanks for understanding Gabby." He said, pulling into the parking lot. Gabriella wrinkled her nose at him using her nickname. For the second time in three weeks she felt like saying 'only friends and family, of which you are neither', but refrained.

She looked out her window, and rolled her eyes at his insensitivity and spoiled behavior. _Such a nasty spoiled__ brat!_ She swore to herself to never ever again take a ride from Ryan Evans, the boy version of Sharpay.

Then, she saw Troy, and her world stopped.

He was wearing a dark MCR shirt, with a large belt buckle. His hair was tousled, and he looked spectacular. Her breath was taken away for two reasons. First, because he was obviously hot. Obviously gorgeous, and so very beautiful. But, second, because he was talking to Chad. They seem to be having an argument. Chad was flinging his arm wildly at Troy, but Troy was looking at him in pure disbelief and anger.

Then, quite suddenly, for absolutely no reason whatsoever, Ryan honked his horn, starling Gabriella.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, jumping as he parked in his designated spot.

Ryan turned sheepishly at her. "Sorry." He whispered as he parked. She turned back to the window, when she saw Chad pointing at the BMW, and Troy looking in disbelief again.

Actually, in betrayal. Pure betrayal.

Chad smirked at her, and turned back to Troy. Troy kept looking at Gabriella however, completely ignoring Chad. Gabriella waved slightly, but got a terrifying glare as a response. She cringed slightly at his intense stare, and confusion entered her face. She got out of the car, before noticing Ryan was next to her. Ryan smiled a goodbye, and gave her an awkward one armed hug she tried to get out of.

By the time she did, Troy was gone.

Actually, he was just going into the school, a little ahead of where he was last. She wondered momentarily how did he get there so quickly, and ran, if a person can run in high heels, to Troy. "Hey! Wait up!" she called to the blue eyed boy, but he continued. It wasn't until she was almost right behind him, that he stopped, almost causing her to bump into him.

"Oh, hey." She said startled at his sudden stop. "What happened didn't you hear me?" she asked as he turned around to face her. She grimaced at his expression full of cool indifference. He was back to Troy, the jackass apparently. She shook it off though, and thought of Chad. "We need to talk about something." She said softly, reaching towards him.

He pulled away angrily. "Do we now?" he asked sarcastically. His voice brought shivers to Gabriella's body.

She looked into his normally cerulean eyes and notice just how dark they were. Not only that, but how much of a glare they were currently emitting. "What's wrong, Troy?" she asked softly again. Her eyes soften as she looked at him, but his turned harder.

He smirked darkly. "Nothing's wrong, baby." He suddenly laughed, and walked to his locker. Gabriella had to walk fast to keep up to his long legs. "But, you wanna know what's funny? I have to keep apologizing for my past with girls." He said shaking his head while laughing. He reached his locker, and began trying to open it.

Gabriella looked at him puzzled, and raised her eyebrows. "Um, what? What are you talking about, Troy?" she asked looking at him strangely.

He chuckled again. "You know Chad was telling me interesting story, very interesting actually." He said turning to look at her again. She stopped breathing as his eyes burned into her body.

_Chad._ "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!" she said suddenly as he took out some books from his locker.

He raised his eyebrows at her, and smirked angrily. "You know, never pegged you for going after gay blonde guys." He said darkly and bitterly. She gasped as she looked at him. They started at each other for a couple seconds, one in disbelief and the other in anger.

"What?" she finally managed to choke out. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Troy's eyes became livid again, as he suddenly caged her body against the lockers roughly. She gasped at the change. She felt his built chest against her breasts, his sweet breath against her face, and his strong arms near her head, and around her waist. "Don't fuck with me, Gabriella." He said ordered icily as he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked again softly, almost inaudible. They were so close, almost touching, almost kissing.

"Chad told me that he went to apologize this morning of how he was acting, and saw you in a major lip lock with Ryan Evans." Troy said coldly, as he came closer towards her.

"What!" she exclaimed loudly. Gabriella's eyes turned deadly. Troy kissed her neck softly, before painfully biting her neck. Gabriella softly pushed him away to look him in his eyes. "Troy…" she started, but he cut her off.

"I didn't believe him, you know. Until of course I saw you came rolling in with him." Troy said monotonously as his hands roughly caressed her waist, and he pushed her bare legs open to be between them.

"Troy, no! he offered me a ride here. Chad attacked me! I swear." Gabriella yelled trying to convince Troy. She put both hands to his face, and she finally saw a break in character as he raised an eyebrow.

"Chad attacked you?" he said slowly, almost mockingly. Troy cocked his head to his side. "Really?" he asked, breathing out on her face.

Momentarily out of it, Gabriella stuttered out a yeah. Troy shook his head smirking sardonically. "Oh okay. That makes sense. Ryan comes into the picture how?"

Gabriella was stumped. "Um… I don't know? He was just there…" she said feeling tears come to her eyes.

Troy laughed again. "You know what, Gabriella. Whatever. I have better things and people to go do." He said rolling his eyes. Gabriella grabbed in arm in disbelief trying to utter a stop, but Troy cut her off. "What's funny is that you ask me why I don't open up to people quicker." He said shaking his head.

Gabriella opened her mouth in horror. She kept a good grip on his arm. "Wait, Troy. C'mon! You are going to believe Chad over me?" she asked, tears falling. He looked at her, his eyes overpowering her totally.

He clicked her tongue. "Oh, yeah! What a travesty! Believing my best friend of 12 years over the girl I met two weeks ago." He said looking at her mockingly. "By the way, loving the new wardrobe. Going for the slut look, huh?" he asked looking her up and down. His hands traced the beginning of her long legs her short skirt did not cover.

She blushed heavily, and tried to pull her skirt down and his hand away. She squirmed slightly. "I was trying to look good for you." She said softly, suddenly completely embarrassed.

He scoffed angrily, jealousy returning. "Me or Ryan?" he asked harshly, squeezing her thigh roughly before turning around.

Gabriella's anger rose suddenly, and she glared at him. "I didn't even know Ryan knew where I lived, much less anything else. You have got to believe me Troy! Chad's lying. I have the fucking bruises to prove it." She screamed loudly, thankful they were in a deserted hallway.

Troy immediately turned back around to meet Gabriella's eyes. "What?" he asked curtly, and very sharply.

Gabriella wiped a random tear away from her face, and showed him the now purple mark on her arm Chad put earlier. He looked at it, anger, real anger, building up in his eyes. "Chad did this?" he asked darkly. Gabriella shivered, and nodded. He looked down again, and bit his lip roughly. "He is dead then. Simple as that." He said in the same dark tone.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered softly, putting her hand to his face tenderly. Suddenly, he looked up and kissed her. She gasped, being caught by surprised. His lips moved expertly against hers, before he all too soon pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ella." He said, before getting out of the embrace. He breathed in and out softly, trying to calm himself. She, however, pulled him back into the embrace, and rested her head against her shoulders. She started crying. "Troy, come on. You know I wouldn't, especially not with Ryan." She said choking up.

He sighed, as his hands tangled themselves in her glossy hair. "I know. I really didn't believe it until I saw you with him. But then again, I know you hate him, but I just… thought the worst. But apparently, the worst isn't really _the worst_." He said, stroking her arm carefully, before kissing her softly again, as anger welded up inside him again.

He broke apart from their embrace again. "I need to talk to Chad." He said, and closed his locker. Gabriella tried to talk to him, but he pushed her off.

Suddenly, she was all alone.

**O.O**

**Ahh****!!!! PSAT's, SAT's & everything in between!!!!!! INTENSITY WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AnYWAYS****, about this chapter: some may like it; others not. ****NOT TOO MUCH TROYELLA ACTION, but need to set the stage.**** I'm sorry if it sucks**

**REVIEW, even though I don't deserve it!!! **

**LOVE, Sandra**


	11. Chapter 11

Intensity

Chapter 11

Gabriella looked around franticly in her last class, free period, later that afternoon. All day, since she and Troy had talked about Chad hurting her, she has been looking for the blue-eyed boy, or even the curly-haired bastard. She noticed for maybe the seventh time that Troy was not in school anymore.

Neither was Chad.

A shiver ran deep within her small body, as she remembered when Troy's eyes turned an amazingly dark blue, anger swelling up inside him. Gabriella sighed heavily, as she once again looked at her upper arm, really regretting the fact she wore a halter top today. Her arm had turned a light purple color that everyone from Kelsi to Taylor had asked about.

_What a bitch running into door is. _She had responded every time to everyone.

Taylor had accepted it; she did not even know Gabriella that well. Kelsi, however, shook her head, and looked at her with concern eyes. Gabriella had run away from her when she tried to talk with her, saying she was sick again.

Gabriella felt a chair move out next her. _Speak of the devil._ "So, wasn't Troy here? I thought I saw him." A petite blonde girl spoke softly, as she situated herself better on the chair. Gabriella looked at Kelsi, who after hours of working on a doomed musical_e_, looked like death himself.

"I'm not his keeper." Gabriella whispered back, looking back to the book she was 'reading'. She really did not want to talk. Her body was halfway shaking, wishing she knew where Troy was, and if he was safe. She felt like she was missing a part of herself and that angered her slightly.

She felt Kelsi move uncomfortably in her seat. "I know, but _you two_ have been getting really close, that's all." She said, shrugging her shoulders, as she took out a book also. Gabriella noticed the cold, icy tone Kelsi had put on, and a fire blazed inside of her.

"Why don't you like him?" Gabriella snapped suddenly, turning her bright eyes to Kelsi, narrowing them into defensive slits. She didn't know why but a sudden anger came to the surface.

Kelsi cringed, but gaped at Gabriella. Her eyes became engulfed with tears. "Maybe because the first time he ever spoke to me was to ask me if I was a virgin, and what time I was free." She said, her voice breaking. Gabriella rolled her eyes, and turned away as Kelsi continued. "Maybe because you liked Jason before he came along." Gabriella turned to her, scoffing slightly. "Maybe because you randomly have bruises on your arms that are pretty impossible to get _running into a door._"

Gabriella sighed loudly at Kelsi. "He's not hitting me." Gabriella said, rolling her eyes. "He's better than that." She spat to the blonde girl with untamed anger, before turning away and going back to the book.

Kelsi recoiled for a second, muttering, "Yeah, sure he is." Gabriella heard her, and whipped her head back to Kelsi quickly, almost whacking her in the face with her hair.

Gabriella eyes narrowed again angrily. "What the fuck's your problem?" she said harshly. A couple people turned back to look at the fighting girls.

Kelsi stayed quiet for a moment, before softly whispering, "I'm just worried about you." She had a sad face on, with tears still in her eyes.

"Don't be." Gabriella said curtly at the blonde. Kelsi stared at Gabriella for a while, before picking up her stuff to move. She stopped before she left however, and faced Gabriella.

"Why don't I like him? Maybe because I've lost my best friend to him." Kelsi said, her voice once again breaking off, before leaving, as tears went down her face softly.

Guilt suddenly ran through Gabriella's veins as she watched her friend walk away. She had no idea why she was even so mean to her; all she knew was an overwhelming feeling to vouch for Troy Bolton. She was falling in love with this boy, and it was driving her absolutely crazy.

"She's right, you know." Gabriella jumped, not hearing when Jason sat in Kelsi's seat. She turned to look at him, and saw that his hair was messy and he hadn't shaved for awhile. She closed her eyes briefly before sighing very softly.

"What?" Gabriella asked, her body still hurting from the guilt trip she was currently on. It was like her whole body was going crazy.

"Never mind. How's the flu coming along?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked concerned, with soft eyes, and an appropriate frown on. His frown deepened when she gave him a confused look.

"Flu?" Gabriella asked puzzled. Her head was spinning, before remembering the reason why she had skipped out on their date on Friday. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed. "Better." She said too loud.

Jason sighed, and looked away, tears prickling her eyes. "I have to go Gabriella." he said, leaving the cursed seat quickly.

Gabriella looked up; guilt running profusely more than it was before. "Wait, no! I'll…um… have no one to sit with." She said lamely as her eyes filled with tears. _Damn it._

Jason looked back at her, his eyes a shade darker than it was before. "Maybe Troy will come." He said, before walking away.

O.o

He did come, just later than expected.

Gabriella didn't know what exactly came over her in her last period. When she was younger, awhile after her father walked out, she used to have anxiety attacks. She figured that maybe they were returning. Of course, Troy had to be the reason why they would return.

When she got home, she immediately went to sleep. About an hour into it, she heard her mother leave for work or whatever she was going to, but quickly fell asleep again, knowing no one was going to be home.

So, when she opened her eyes, and saw two blue eyes looking back at her, she almost screamed.

He, on the other hand, smirked.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Great to have you back in the living." Troy said laughing slightly as Gabriella went up too fast. He was sitting right next to her bed, inches from her body. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were crumpled. He laughed again. "You look like you just came from a serious orgy. Something I should know?"

Gabriella blushed, as she tried to rearrange herself so she wasn't flashing her underwear at Troy. She closed her eyes, trying to process what was happening.

He groaned mockingly. "Oh, c'mon Ella. I was appreciating that." He said, smirking, amusement entering his voice.

Anger rose in her, as she turned to glare at him. "Is that what you're here for – what happened to you?!" Gabriella said panic entering her voice. She quickly tried to get off her bed, but Troy slipped a simple arm around her waist to keep her in place.

He ignored her latter question, and answered, "Actually, I was not here to look at your bright red panties, which are very nice by the way, and always a pleasure." He said smirking. Gabriella ignored him however, and brought a hand to his face softly.

"Troy." She whispered softly.

He continued as if he had never stopped. "Even though, those panties would look so much better around your ankles." Troy said, biting his lip, waiting for the slap or scream. Neither came.

"Troy." Gabriella said louder this time. He looked her straight in the eyes, and her breath was taken. He looked beautiful, even with a black eye. His hair was messy, and no longer gelled. His shirt crumpled, and slightly pulled. He had some bruising on his arms. But he looked amazing.

He raised his eyebrow. "Like the view?" he asked huskily, slightly laughing again. He knew what she was doing; checking him for any serious damage, but the problem was that the biggest pain was inside of him. And it was much hidden from view.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Will you tell me what – " she started, before Troy cut her off.

"Drop it." Troy ordered curtly. His arm tightened the grip around her waist, and pulled her close, until she started to protest. He sighed softly, and fixed her with a glare. "Gabriella." He said with a warning tone. "Drop it." He said hardly, before adding a soft, "Please."

She did not drop it however, and stubbornly looked him straight in his eyes. He sighed again, before rolling his eyes. He pulled her closer to him, and suddenly her mind went into overload. His scent hit her like a wall, as the Hollister cologne swirled around her. He smirked as he noticed she was somewhat dazed, and kissed her swiftly. She didn't respond at first, her mind still in a haze, but as he skillfully maneuvered his lips around her, she couldn't help herself.

At first, the kiss was soft and chaste – that is until Gabriella let him slip his tongue in her mouth. He swiftly gained control of the situation. He got off the chair next to her bed, pushing her onto the mattress. Gabriella didn't even realize what Troy was doing, until her soft head of curls hit her pillow. She moaned, her hands going to her hair, as her mind screamed at her. _No, no, no._

Troy kneed her softly between her closed legs to try and separate them. Gabriella moaned as she spread them, and his hard knee pushed against her center before he let himself situate on top of her. All the while, his tongue had been driving her crazy, as he explored her whole mouth passionately.

His hands were all over the place, running his large hands up and down her sides. She moaned into his mouth again softly. Finally, Troy pulled away, and put his forehead against hers.

They both were completely out of breath and trying very hard to regain it. He blew air playfully into her face, and she giggled. "Hi." He said softly, digging his hands into her long glossy hair.

"Hi." She breathed back out. He grinned at her, and she closed her eyes warily. She whimpered softly when she felt his hot breath on her neck. He skillfully kissed her neck as she tried to speak."Troy, don't think that um, you can just change the subject like that." She said huskily, her breath still not back.

She groaned inwardly when Troy suddenly stopped. She shivered at the glare he gave her. He closed his eyes, and brought his head to the pillow beside her head. "Gabriella." He moaned exasperatedly.

She put her hands to his face, to make him look at her. "Troy, what happen today?"' He sighed, and looked at her angrily. "Fine, yes I fought with Chad, but that was pretty effing obvious. No, he is not dead, but pretty fucking close to it. Yes, I don't want to talk about anymore." He said, as he grabbed her waist roughly bringing her mouth back to his. She whimpered loudly as he forcefully entered her mouth, biting her lip roughly on the way. She tried to protest, or at least talk, but he put more force on her lower body with his own.

She felt his hardness against her legs, and her hands immediately went to stop him. "Mmm, Troy." She tried to say, but his mouth muffled hers. His hands were pulling her skirt higher up, before his hand briefly grazed her center.

Gabriella held back a scream, as her brown eyes widened. "Troy!" she said shocked, and pushed him off her body. He groaned as he situated himself next to her. She turned to look at him with an angry look.

He fixed her with an annoyed and frustrated one. "C'mon Ella, I won't hurt you." He said, putting his hands on her body again, lifting her shirt in the process. Hurt flashed through his eyes when Gabriella pushed his hands away forcefully.

"Will you stop? Since I met you, your main fucking concern is sex. Give it a rest!" she yelled at him. Gabriella could feel her eyes water, as the overwhelming situation started taking over her emotions. _Maybe Kelsi was right…_

Troy's eyes darkened and he struggled to try to get the atmosphere light again. "Well, I mean, you are pretty hot. What can you expect?" he smirked.

She gaped at him, before shaking her head. Gabriella was going to say something, but a loud sound from the kitchen cut her off. It sounded like a door being shoved open roughly, hitting something along with it.

Gabriella froze, and Troy got up in a flash. "Is that your mom?" he mouthed. Before Gabriella could shake her head "no", another loud crash came from downstairs. What seemed like a garbage can fell, which was followed by a loud drunken cry.

From a man…

Gabriella whole body went into shock, and she turned to Troy terrified. His eyes widened at her. "Were you expecting someone?" he whispered. He held his breath when he saw Gabriella shake her head.

"Gabriella!" screamed the voice from below drunkenly. Troy looked around, presumably for a bat or something before he heard Gabriella's name. He quickly turned to her, as her fear ran through her body.

She knew that voice. She did not know from where, but it sounded so familiar to her. The first thought that flew to her head was that it was Chad. He was after all fighting with his best friend because of her. That and maybe he came to finish the job to really hurt her.

Or maybe it was Jason. He was so upset when she talked to him last period. He knew she had lied to him about being too sick to go on their date.

She jumped when the culprit yelled her name again loudly. Troy picked up an umbrella Gabriella had by her door, and looked her. He nodded for her o come with him. Gabriella jumped off the bed, and made her way quickly to Troy. She felt her body relax when he grabbed her hand reassuringly. They slowly and quietly made their way down the stairs.

As they stepped into her kitchen, they saw that the garbage can had fallen to the floor. There was trash all around the floor, and the door was wide open, but there was no one there. Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand roughly, and he whispered softly to her, "Stay close."

She slightly jumped when she heard the man in the living room. "Don't worry." Troy said softly. "I'm here, baby." He kissed her very softly, while rubbing her arm up and down. She broke the kiss as tears ran down her face, and buried her head in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he did the same to her.

"Gabby?" came a voice from the doorway of the kitchen. Troy jumped, scared from the voice, while Gabriella screamed. Her eyes widened, as Troy saw an unfamiliar man before him. The man had a messy beard, and from where Troy stood, a strong stench of alcohol. His eyes were desperately looking at Gabriella, as tears started to form.

Troy looked at Gabriella, and saw her face was full of fear. He pulled away from Gabriella, and his hand tightened around the umbrella handle. "Can I help you? Or you gonna stand there looking at my girlfriend with that sick pathetic look all day?" Troy said icily. The man finally looked at Troy, his eyes looking at him in tearful confusion. Again Troy's hand tightened around the umbrella, as he pushed Gabriella behind him.

"T-Troy" Gabriella stuttered. Troy ignored her and stood completely in front of Gabriella protectively.

"What do you need?" Troy snapped loudly to the man. "Besides a shower?" he said smirking fiercely.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Watch it boy." The filthy stranger ordered in an angry tone.

"Hey, man! I'm not the one who broke into someone's fucking home, asshole." Troy said as the sudden urge to hit the man hit him. He went to raise the umbrella, but Gabriella's hand stopped him. Troy looked at Gabriella confused.

She still had a scared look on her face, but more than that, she looked shocked. She was absolutely pale, as she stared past him to the man. Troy looked back at the guy, ready to force Gabriella off him if he had to.

The stranger was staring at Gabriella with a heartbreaking, agonizing face, before turning to Troy again. "Actually, she my daughter." Edward Montez said in a painful voice as he saw a girl he had not seen in almost twelve years.

**O.o**

…

**I know… it's been too long. I'm sorry. I'm a total asshole who does not deserve a second of your praising. **

**Sad face… BUT SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE WHICH MEANS I CAN FINALLY UPDATE WITH FREQUENCY, INSTEAD OF ONCE EVERY THREE TO FOUR MONTHS!! Happy face!**

**Btw, I totally understand if you guys are beyond mad at me and never want to read **_**Intensity**_** ever again cuz you hate me.**

**But THANK YOU so much for all the review so far. You guys are sooooooooooooooooooooooo amazing and I love you all!**

**(You know who else I love? Joe Jonas (now that he cut his hair slightly) and Nick Jonas)**

**Review for me (even though I don't deserve it),**

**Sandra **


	12. Chapter 12

Intensity

Chapter 12

**Make sure you've read the last chap before this; also, read this chap because it is very important to the plot, but Gabriella and Troy don't come in till the second part… Sorry. ( But I ****recommend**** re-reading the last chapter! Btw – this chapter is dedicated to Kaitlyn for being my 600****th**** reviewer!! And it has been one year since I made this ff!!**

A photo. That was all it took for her to start brawling again. The pain inside her was so raw, that she felt like she couldn't breathe, much less continue living. She was an absolute mess; her hair was in chaotic tangles and her eyes were so bloodshot, they hurt. She felt like dying at that moment. Her heart felt as if it was stomped on repeatedly…

The photo was of two people, her and a boy. The photo had deep creases as if it had been folded and refolded a million times over. She looked at the photo intensely, tracing the boy's outline with a soft, almost loving, caress. Her bright blue eyes were brought regrettably to his wrists, where thick white bandages haunted them.

She put down the photograph on the floor next to her, careful not do any more damage to the sentimental picture. A designer shoe box was on the other side of her. The box was usually well hidden so that no one, especially her nosey mother, could find it. But today, it was out in the open, ripping her heart out.

There was a lone wristband in the shoebox. It was white, and had clear blue writing on it. It was a hospital band; it said her birthday, her blood type, some numbers she believed to be her social security number, and her 'name'.

Except it was not _her_ name. It was another person's name. A person did not exist. The wristband belonged to Amelia Paris.

Amelia Paris. Amelia was after her late grandmother that had died two summers ago, and her surname was her favorite city in the world. . Her own _amazing_ mother let her pick out the name. The girl let out an angry sob as she remembered her mother saying she needed a fake name so that no one would harass her; however, she knew it was to spare her mother the embarrassment of knowing her daughter was sick.

Her mother had told everyone that her daughter had gone away to camp the summer after sophomore year. That's Elizabeth Evans for you: caring more about her reputation than her actual child.

Sharpay looked back at the photo, again haunted by the white bandages that decorated the boy's wrists. She looked at herself in the photo for the first time. The burning sensation of vomit seeping up her throat made the tears fall even faster. Sharpay coughed violently as she looked in her own disturbing eyes. Her wrists were bare and her wounds were not noticeable, but that did not mean they were not there.

She put the distressing photo forcibly back into the Jimmy Choo box, along with the hospital band. She threw the box roughly back hidden under her bed, and cried. The tears burned her face, and her body shook with alarming force. Her nails dug deep into her white skin as sobs overtook her body.

The bad decisions she had once made came out to haunt her every once and awhile, especially when she already had other things eating her up inside. She weakly got up and fell onto her bed, tugging the covers over her. Her head was buried in her soft pink pillow as she recalled the dirty deed that currently had guilt running through her veins.

She didn't even know why she did it. All she knew was that she loved Troy Bolton…

It was a random day at school when she first made the move to try to destroy Gabriella's life. She had been asked by Mrs. Darbus to hand in some papers at the front office.

"_Mr. Wilson." _Sharpay recalled. _"Ms. Darbus wants these papers to be copied and put on her desk by two." _She had said in a bitter sweet voice, as she checked her bright fake nails.

"_Uh, sure." _He choked out. As the papers were grabbed, a pair of cold blue eyes saw an open transcript lying about. She had looked at Mr. Wilson once more to check if he was paying attention, and grabbed the manila folder; a folder that belonged to the one and only Gabriella Montez.

Swiftly and collectively, Sharpay made her way to the girl's bathroom, where she preceded to lock herself into a stall. She milled around the folder for a while, gaining nothing, except that Gabriella was a fucking genius.

But then, something interesting caught the blonde's eye. No father was ever listed; not in the emergency card, or in any of the papers. Except one, of course.

Gabriella's birth certificate. _Edward Montez_.

Sharpay smiled evilly. When she had gotten home, all she had to do is threaten Fulton job before he made his way to a phone. Fulton later gave her all the information on Mr. Montez.

He was a Hispanic male, 44, lived in New York, and had three kids. Not including Gabriella. He had another wife and another life. Sharpay could see no mentioning of sending child support to Gabriella, so Sharpay safely assumed they did not keep in touch. That was, until now…

Sharpay reached for her pink studded phone, and almost hung up when no one answered after the fourth ring. But then a gruff, "Hello" reached her ears and Sharpay grinned.

"H-h-hell-lo?" Sharpay stuttered skillfully. "Is this… Edward Montez?" She said lacing fear into her voice.

"Yes." The man said sharply. "Who's this?" he said in a hurry. Sharpay can only guess he was in a busy street hearing horns and yelling in the background.

"This is…" Sharpay said before taking a deep breath. "Gabriella Montez. I'm your daughter." She grinned when she heard a large take of breath.

"W-what? No, you can't be! Maria told me you hated me!" he said, Sharpay guessed to try to convince himself.

"I don't hate you," Sharpay said shocked, before adding, "Dad." She made sure he could hear her cry as she said that.

When he didn't say anything, Sharpay continued. "I miss you, dad. I want to see you. Can't you come?"

"What! No, I can't… Gabby I have a life now. I can't get up and leave." He said shock entering his voice.

Sharpay felt anger shoot up her body, for once not acting remembering her own father. "Oh, that's right. I'm not important. Who cares about me? Not you!" she screamed. She heard him try to interrupt, but she beat him to it. "No! Go back to your family who you can't leave for one fucking second. Oh, it's fine. It's not like you didn't abdomen me for 12 fucking years."

"Gabriella, be reasonable." He said still shocked.

"Fuck you!" Sharpay said in the iciest tone she could muster, and hung up the phone. She was still fuming, but internally she could tell she got to him. He would be here; she knew it.

3000 miles away, Edward Montez stood in the middle of Broadway and 44th street stunned. He could barely feel anyone push into him roughly, until him phone drop in one particularly hurtful shove. He picked it up numbly and continued home in a daze. _Gabriella. His Gabby…_

He remembered her face, and wondered if she was still beautiful. He remembered her sweetness, and wondered if she was still as sweet. Shuddering, he recalled backed to the phone call and noticed how nasty she was. No! He deserved it!

"Deserved what, dad?" he turned to look at his oldest son, who had appeared at the door to let him in. Edward looked at his seventeen year old son in a daze, before being stuck by a burning memory.

"_Oh, if you love her so much, go to her!" Maria yelled at him, angrily. She looked over at Gabriella, who was still playing with her Legos._

"_I don't love her, Marie, but he's my son! What do you want me to do!" Edward screamed back._

"_Your son? Your son! He is a product of fidelity of your part! I was three months pregnant when you got that whore pregnant, Edward. So this is it. Me or Her! Gabriella or Jason!"_

"_Well, when you put it that way, I know who I love more!" he screamed before turning away to the door. He winced when a Lego hit his back as he left. _

"Dad?" his son said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry Jason." Edward whispered as he was brought back to reality. Jason gave him a concerned look.

"Look, dad I have to go to Clara's, but if you want I'll stay." Edward looked up to him so and studied him for a second. He was probably Gabriella's opposite to the drop. Honey blonde hair obviously from his mother, green eyes from Edward, and a tall built structure from football, the boy was nothing like Gabriella.

"No, son. I know how long you've been looking forward to finally dating Clara. Go." Edward said to his son trying to grin.

Jason smiled. "Thanks dad. Alright, well I'm off. You'll be okay by yourself? Mom gone until like Wednesday." He said going out the door, while looking back at his father

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Actually I think I'm going out." Edward said following his son out the door.

O.o

White house. Brown roof. Gabriella lived in a relatively normal neighborhood; very different from busy New York Edward was used to. He was slightly drunk from the flight, as he walked up to the front door. He suddenly remembered Maria kept a spare key hidden under the back door's welcome mat. He ran to the back, and sure enough, it was there.

He eyed the door warily, noticing its age, and opened it forcefully. He cursed at the loud bang it made, and walked backwards, knocking over a garbage can. He let out a drunken cry, as he hurt his leg. Suddenly, he though he heard footsteps come from upstairs.

"Gabriella!" he yelled slurring slightly. Hearing more footsteps, Edward moved into the living room, thinking the stairs were over there, completely missing the stairs to his left. He looked around, but saw nothing, but heard a noise from the kitchen. "Gabby?" he said as he made his way back to the kitchen.

He saw a teenage boy, with dark black hair jump slightly, and a beautiful girl scream, her eyes widening. He looked desperately into Gabriella's eyes as tears started to form. He saw the boy look at Gabriella, who had her in an embrace. Suddenly, he stepped away from her, hands tightening over an umbrella Edward just noticed. "Can I help you?" the kid said. "Or are you gonna stand there looking at my girlfriend with that sick pathetic look all day?" the teen boy said icily,

Edward heart raced. _She was old enough to have a boyfriend? And this was him?_ Suddenly, he heard Gabriella whispered something, presumably the boy's name. But the guy ignored her, and looked at him while standing completely in front of Gabriella.

"What do you need?" 'Troy' snapped loudly to the man. "Besides a shower?" he said smirking fiercely.

Edward's eyes narrowed. He did not like the boy's tone, nor his attitude "Watch it boy." Edward ordered in an angry tone.

"Hey, man! I'm not the one who broke into someone's fucking home, asshole." Troy said. Edward's eyes brightened with anger as the kid tried to raise the umbrella, but softened when he saw Gabriella stop him. Edward had to admit, this guy she picked to be her boyfriend was a good find. He cared about her; even Edward could see that.

She still had a scared look on her face, but more than that, she looked shocked. She was absolutely pale, as she stared past the boy to the Edward. Troy looked back at the guy, looking ready to snap.

Edward stared at Gabriella with a heartbreaking, agonizing face, before turning to Troy again. "Actually, she my daughter." Edward Montez said in a painful voice as he saw a girl he had not seen in almost twelve years. "I've came to see her." He said looking at her again.

Gabriella eyes widened. "What?" she spit out, the shock making her dizzy. Troy looked at Gabriella with confused anger. She looked past him to her father. "Who the hell said I wanted to see you?" she yelled surprised.

Edward staggered. "But-t, the call yester-day." He tried to say.

"What?" she said, looking at him in disgust. "No. I hate you, you-you mother fucker." Gabriella yelled loudly. Troy winced; it was definitely louder than she ever yelled at him. He tried to calm her down by rubbing her arms up and down, but it was a lost cause.

Edward could feel the tears fall down his face. "But-"

"No! GET OUT! Get out!" Gabriella screamed as loud as she could. Tears blurred her vision as she yelled. Finally, she couldn't take it and broke down. She felt Troy leave her side, but she couldn't see what he was doing. A couple minutes later he was back. "Is he gone?" she whispered to him.

She looked up at him, and suddenly calmness reached her looking into his cobalt eyes. They looked concern, slightly angry, but concerned, nonetheless. Troy nodded, pulling Gabriella close. He sat next to her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, as she cried into his shoulder. For now, all arguments and fights shared between them were forgotten. All that mattered was each other.

Troy felt his heart break with every loud sob Gabriella emitted. "Shh, it's okay, baby." He whispered into her ear, rocking her body close to his. They stayed like this, him holding her, her crying, until her mother came home.

"Gabriella!" a woman called, opening the front door. "I brought Chinese." She said going into the kitchen. She grasped loudly as she saw the pair. Gabriella looked up at her mom with angry red puffy eyes.

"Gabriella! What happened?" she said, running over to her, dropping the food onto the counter. Troy, fully expected Gabriella to jump up into her arms, widened his eyes when Gabriella pushed her mother away.

"You!" Gabriella said furiously, pointing at her mother. Maria looked up in shock at the tone of hostility her daughter was portraying. "You call him didn't you!" she said angrily. When she saw her mother try to protest, she pushed herself out of Troy's arms. "Save it, mom. I don't give a fuck." She stood up looking her mother straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me, young lady! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Ms. Montez said startle and completely outraged.

Gabriella sneered through her tears. "You always wanted me to meet him. You could never accept the fact I hated him. Well guess what! Now I hate you too." Gabriella yelled at her mother, shaking her head.

Maria stood in astonishment. "What?" she said softly. Her eyes were also filled with tears. Gabriella ignored her, and turned to face Troy. Somehow seeing those blue eyes made her feel better, safer. Loved. Looking at him, she almost broke down again, but he held her steady.

"Do you th-think I could stay over your house for a few days?" she asked, her voice shaky and vulnerable. Troy's eyes softened, and he softly nodded, squeezing her waist slightly.

"Excuse me! No, you are not!" Maria said, getting out of her stupor. Both Gabriella and Troy ignored her however, and went upstairs. Gabriella quickly went to her room, and took out a duffle bag. Her mom soon followed.

Gabriella paid no attention to her as she threw in various clothes into the bag. Troy looked at Ms. Montez with pity. She was breaking down, seeing her daughter do this. Especially after seeing her ex-husband do the same twelve years ago.

"Gabby." She whispered, pain etched in her voice. Gabriella closed the bag, and looked at Troy.

"I'm ready." She said to him and push passed him to leave. She did not at anyone point look at her mother as she left. Troy sighed and followed her down the stairs and out the house. The ride to his house was silent; the only sound was Gabriella's crying. Troy tried to calm her down, but she couldn't stop.

When they got to his house, he looked at her as he turned off his car. "Ella, are you sure about this?" he asked her softly, rubbing her arm.

She nodded at him, before diving into his arms. Troy brought her closer, as close as he possibly could before, letting her go. "Come on Ella. Let's go inside." He whispered to her.

Troy looked her over. Even with the puffy red eyes and the tearstained face, she still looked beautiful. She nodded at him, before looking at the house. "Your parents won't be mad, will they?" she asked, doubt finally coming to her voice.

Troy's eyes hardened. "They would have to care Ella." He said. He winced; his voice sounded sad even to his ears.

Gabriella unexpectedly smiled at him. "Our live are just fucked up, huh?" she said sardonically.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You have no idea." He said darkly. He got out the car, and opened her door when he got to her side. In one movement, he had already taken her bag out and closed the door.

Gabriella gaped at him. "How did you do that?" she asked stunned.

Troy smirked. "I guess, I'm just superman." He said brushing her tears, before kissing her lips softly. Troy held back a moan of surprise when Gabriella kissed him back forcefully. She didn't want pity. She didn't want soft. She wanted to feel; even if she hit the ground.

"Whoa, Ella." Troy said, breaking the kiss. "Slow down, sugar. We have the whole night." Troy said, trying to get her mind off of everything with an innuendo.

"Yeah." Gabriella said huskily. "We do. I say we take advantage of that." She said whispering unknowingly seductively.

Troy's mind went into overload. His eyes widened as he took her in. she was of course a mess; but that didn't stop her from being incredibly sexy to him. She was coming on to him, and she didn't even recognize the danger to that.

"Gabriella." He said throatily, afraid he would not be able to contain himself. She placed a finger over his mouth, softly shushing him, and pulled him to the door. He kept looking at her, excitement changing to concern as he got his heart rate back to normal. He opened the door without a word, noticing his parents were nowhere to be found. Gabriella softly pulled up the stairs, remembering where his room was from that random day they skipped.

As soon as they got inside, she closed the door and pushed him on it.

Troy didn't even know how to process anything, especially after she kissed him. He tried to talk to her, but she bit his lower lip instead and it turned into a moan. They fought for dominance, as Troy arms snaked behind her waist, pulling her closer. Gabriella however broke them apart. Troy sighed slightly relieved.

Until he realized it was to take off her shirt. He tried to stop her, but as soon as he saw the light red bra on her dark tan skin, all coherent thoughts flew out of his head. She was simple in a word gorgeous. Gabriella was breathing harshly, scared and slightly embarrassed, before smiling at him and throwing the shirt to the floor.

She pushed him back into the door, kissing him hard and rough. Troy, once again, snaked his arms around her. His body wanted her like crazy; but, his mind was screaming at him. She was obviously hurt and confused after the fight with her parents. He knew he should not be taking advantage of her. Troy sighed when he felt her start to unbuckle his pants.

He pushed her away. Gabriella looked at her confused, wondering what he wanted. Until she got it; she was being rejected. "Oh my God." She whispered, her cheeks flushing considerably. She felt tears sting her eyes as pushed herself far from him. She quickly put on her shirt.

"Ella." Troy said going close to her, but Gabriella pulled away from him, still embarrassed and hurt. Pain shot through him at the gesture, but he stood his ground.

Gabriella however grew angry at him. "Oh my God! I cannot believe I was so stupid!" she said, shaking her head at herself. Troy burrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you taking about Ella?" he said bewildered, as he tried to pull her close again. She took a step back.

"All this time, pressuring me to have sex with you , when have you ever really wanted to?" Gabriella screamed, crossing her arms across her chest self consciously.

Troy sighed. "Of course. I mean I'm a guy." He said, rolling his eyes. He was going to continue but Gabriella cut him off.

Gabriella started to cry. "So, here I am, offering myself to you, and you don't even care!" she said, sobbing. He tried once more to reach her, but she pushed him away.

Anger flooded Troy when she did that. His blue eyes grew dark as he looked at her. "I don't care? I don't care! Fine." He said darkly. Gabriella shivered at the icy tone, before gasping loudly when Troy grabbed her roughly.

She tried to get out, but he held her super tight to him. "I know what it is to lose your virginity because you are hurt, okay. I know what it feels like to feel betrayed, and want to feel comfort in someone else. It sucks Gabriella." He said looking her straight in the eyes. Gabriella shivered again, and closed her eyes. _He was trying to protect her._

He continued. "I'm trying to help you Ella, and trust me, sex right now is not the best idea." He said softer and more gently. He sighed and let go of her, but she pushed him back in the embrace. He put an arm around her body, and held her close as she cried. "I think I'm falling for you, Ella." He whispered quietly to her. She looked up at him shocked. "I'm not going to take advantage of you." He said running a hand through her glossy hair.

**O.o**

**I'm sorry guys** **it took so long. Ugh, I've been kinda depressed lately as you can probably tell from my writing with everyone crying. But its okay your review make me happy (**

**IN OTHER NEWS – I HAVE A NEW STORY – ****Unbreak my Heart!!**** It is a Hannah Montana FF. It is a Loe. ((Here's the summary))**

_Four years ago, they lost their virginities to each other. That night, after he went to sleep, she left. Four years later, they meet again, with a new addition. Adam, her son. Their son. Loe._

**If you like it read it and review it, and I'll give you an update. **

**Anyways much love always. Make sure you check out my poll ((which is totally Jobro related))**

**Sandra**


	13. Chapter 13

Intensity

Chapter 13

Chad bit his lip angrily, his eyes dark, as he watched the two interact. It had been a week since Troy basically attacked him for hurting Gabriella and he couldn't take it anymore. The pencil he was clutching in his hand snapped in half as Gabriella leaned in to kiss Troy again. Chad really could not believe it. He lost his best friend.

Over a girl – no scratch that – a bitch.

A selfish, slutty bitch that seriously needs to be destroyed. "I thought the plan was to get them to break up. Why is it that she is like living with him now?" came a loud whisper from behind him as Chad was poked hard in the back by a perfectly manicured nail.

"Ow." He groaned loudly, turning around and glaring at the culprit. Sharpay gave him a sharp glare right back, before smiling sweetly. "Look, I ha-have it under control." Chad stuttered, obviously lying. Sharpay rolled her eyes as Ms. Darbus turned to them. "Keep it down." She said to the pair, before turning to the couple halfway making out in the back. "Montez! Bolton! Separate, please." Ms. Darbus

Gabriella giggled embarrassedly, blushing hard. Troy smirked, but waited until Ms. Darbus turned around before kissing her again. Chad groaned again. "Ugh, look at them. They should get a room. Well, that is if he is even fucking her – knowing that prude." He rolled his eyes, before something hit him. "Wait! They're living together? Since when?" he said, lowering his voice when his homeroom teacher shot him a look. He looked back at Sharpay, just in time to see her shake her head disappointingly.

"Don't you listen to gossip?" Sharpay said scoffing slightly when she saw Chad raise his eyebrows. "Well, apparently, Gabriella's dad like came back or something, and he tried to like talk to Gabriella, but she freaked on him. Then when her mom came home, she freaked on her. So, now she's staying with Troy and has been for a week. So, he probably has fucked her." Sharpay finished pointedly, her eyes narrowing as she stole a glance back to the couple.

Chad laughed. "He's still with her, so he probably hasn't fucked her. Remember, Sharpay?" he said mockingly. "Troy breaks up with girls after sleeping with him. You know firsthand." He shot out, smirking at her. He laughed harder when Sharpay's face turned bright pink and her eyes narrowed with anger. "Oh, don't act like it's not true, Sharpay. He hasn't slept with her yet." He finished, trailing off slightly as he looked at _them_ again. She was giggling again.

Fucking bitch.

Sharpay huffed loudly, earning another look from Ms. Darbus, crossing her arms. "Watch it, Danforth, or a pink stiletto will be shoved up your ass." She threatened, her blue eyes still bright with anger. Chad rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. Sharpay shuffled in her seat, trying to quell her anger before smiling sweetly again. "Now, I will say again. What the fuck is up with your _great_ plan?" she said icily, raising her eyebrows.

Chad sighed and shrugged. "I thought I could get her, you know? I thought with all his trust issues that he would believe me when I told him she was cheating on him. I thought I was his best friend, but apparently, _she's_ more reliable." He said, spitting out 'she' with extreme bitterness. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." She snapped at him, before looking at her nails. "So basically what you're telling me is your plan failed and sucks. So now, we're going to do my plan, and I will tell you, by the end of the week, they will be over." She clicked her tongue, before smirking smugly. She looked back at the couple and nod, laughing slightly.

Chad scoffed. "Please, baby. They are like glue – really obnoxious glue." He said rolling his eyes. Sharpay narrowed her eyes, looking back to the couple, this time with more anger.

"Not by tonight." She promised, before taking out a file for her nails.

O.o

"So, Chad and Sharpay keep staring at us." Gabriella squirmed, scrunching her nose. Troy rolled his eyes, his dark hair falling forward slightly. Almost immediately, Gabriella raised her hand, pushing the strand back softly. Troy raised his eyebrow, making Gabriella blush and remove her hand. Changing the subject, she looked away from him embarrassedly. "So, anyways, tonight I was thinking we could like cook something. I'm so tired of take out." She said, tilting her head slightly.

Troy's eyes traced her as her long glossy hair twirled around her neck. The blush was still mostly present on her cheeks, making him smirk more as he shrugged. "Whatever you want, baby. I hardly think my mom's gonna object." He reminded her, his eyes darkening slightly. Gabriella frowned, giving him a look. He just shrugged her off, and Gabriella sighed.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place, Troy." She said, giving him a small smile. Troy shrugged again, giving her a small grin as well. Gabriella blushed again, making Troy raised his eyebrows. He gave her an amused questioning look as she looked to her shoes. "And thanks for understanding that we need to sleep in different rooms. Your guest room is amazing." She said, her hair going in front of her face.

Troy rolled his eyes, a smirk coming on. "It's okay baby. I'll having you screaming my name in no time." He said, biting his lower lip smugly. Gabriella gasp, looking up with narrowed eyes, pouting at him. Troy laughed slightly, making Gabriella forget why she was mad.

'_He's being a pig. He's being a pig.' _she repeated to herself as he continued to laugh. She sighed, angrier with herself than anything, and turned back around. "Jerk." She whispered, huffing slightly. Troy just chuckled, before putting his hand on her back.

"You know you love me, Ella." He said, without really thinking. He felt her body tense sharply under his touch, and he almost questioned her on it; however, the bell ran, signaling the end of homeroom and the beginning of another pointless day. They both sighed, one in annoyance and the other in relief, before getting up. Troy smiled at her, before putting an arm around her waist, guiding them towards the door.

Standing in front of the door, however, was a girl decked out in pink from head to toe, aka Sharpay. "Hey Troy." She said, with an extra sugary voice, and he gave her a half nod. She gave him a bright smile, which Troy ignored as he lightly pushed Gabriella towards the hallway. Sharpay sprang into action, putting a hand on both sides of the entry in order to block their passage completely. "Wait, hon, I have to talk to you." she said, her voice bordering on being suggestive.

Gabriella's eyes flared as Sharpay bit her bottom lip, halfway thrusting her chest in Troy's face. "Is there a point to this?" Gabriella asked with the same sickly tone. Sharpay narrowed her eyes at her briefly, before smiling widely. Gabriella raised an eyebrow, before throwing Troy a questioning look.

"Yes, actually, there is." She said, smiling while wringing her hands. She looked at Troy again pointedly. "So, there's a dinner tonight at my house for all the basketball players." She told him, putting a hand on her hips. "And since you skipped my last party, you have to come to this one." Sharpay reminded him, jumping up immediately when Troy opened his mouth.

Gabriella internally groaned. _So much for cooking dinner…_

Troy shook his head, shrugging slightly. "I have plans, Sharpay. Sorry." He said dismissively, rolling his eyes in her face. Gabriella froze as Sharpay's smile faltered slightly, looking at Troy blankly. On one hand, she's Sharpay and she's a bitch that deserves to be treated without disrespect. On the other, Gabriella is perceptive enough to understand Sharpay meant something to him once upon a time.

"But, but there will be people there." Sharpay sprang up again, almost desperately. "Plus, Daddy is inviting Shawn Hamilton to come tonight so that he can pick a potential scholarship candidate." Sharpay sang softly, smiling when she saw Troy's eyes widen. Gabriella lowered her eyebrows confused, already asking 'who?' without saying it. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "He's the UA's head basketball coach." She said sardonically, as if Gabriella should have known that.

"Oh." She whispered, as Troy looked at Sharpay with his mouth hung opened. Gabriella immediately calculated the situation. This could be a huge opportunity for Troy, she concluded. "Troy, you should go. I'll just hang out." She said shrugging, smiling up at him. He looked at her, still slightly stunned, before nodding. Gabriella inwardly groaned again.

'_Fuck. Now I'm all alone.'_ She thought, suppressing the urge to just close her eyes. "Okay, Sharpay. What time?" he asked, breaking Gabriella's heart slightly. Sharpay smiled, almost evilly in Gabriella's mind.

"Seven. Don't be late, bitch." She threatened, narrowing her eyes, before smiling widely. "Okay, toodles." She said, putting her hand to her lips to kiss him goodbye. Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, just as the bell rang. Both Troy and her groaned, before sprinting to their next class.

O.o

"I don't know how this is supposed to work, Sharpay." Chad argued pointedly at lunch time. He was currently sitting at Sharpay and Ryan's table, even though he kept shifting his eyes to see if anyone was looking.

"It will, Danforth. Now, stop harassing me and go make up with Troy." She ordered angrily, stabbing the chicken in her plate dramatically. Chad rolled his eyes, and went to stand up, halfway ignoring Sharpay as she called Jason over. The messy boy bit his lip, eyebrows raised, as he made his way over to her.

"Um, yes?" he asked, scratching the back on his head. Sharpay pointed a perfectly manicured finger to Chad's now vacant seat. "okay." He said uncomfortably, as Ryan smirked and shook his head. Jason sat down awkwardly, before looking at Sharpay pointedly. "So?" he asked, shuffling under her gaze.

"You love Gabriella, right?" she said bluntly, almost like a knife. Jason flushed and nodded, squeaking slightly. "Only problem is Troy Bolton. So, here's the deal. Troy is coming to my house tonight, and I need you to keep Gabriella busy for me." She said, biting her lip.

Jason paled, before shaking his head. "First, do you want Troy to kill me? Second, I'm kinda mad at Gabriella for lying to me, but that's beside the point. Third, what's in it for me anyways?" he said, sticking his chin out angrily. Sharpay rolled her eyes, not even surprised at his stupidity.

"Jason, I'm asking you to spend the evening with the girl you are so in love with." She said mockingly slow. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a bother for you." she said sarcastically, looking at him pointedly. Jason opened his mouth in an 'O', before biting his lip again. She rolled her eyes again. "Okay, so at seven fifteen pick her up, okay?" she said giving him a wicked smile.

O.o

"So, are you excited?" Gabriella asked, grinning at him even though she was sad he had to leave. Troy bit his lip, before nodding. Gabriella smiled at him again, before collapsing on his bed. She breathed in his scent on the pillow, before turning to him. "What are you going to wear?" she asked pointedly, making him go to his closet. He pulled out a blue dress shirt and black slacks, and Gabriella nodded. "Nice." She complemented.

Troy smirked. "I know." He said cockily, and she groaned before closing her eyes. She heard him move around slightly, but didn't say much else. She snapped opened her eyes and noticed him staring at her intensely. Her cheeks immediately felt hot as the obvious lust in his eyes shone through. "You know, you look good in my bed." He whispered hoarsely, moving towards her swiftly until he was standing right next to her.

Gabriella blushed even harder, trying to narrow her eyes at him. "Troy, go to hell, asshole." She said, her voice cracking slightly as he smiled that beautiful smile of his. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes, as his hand fell on her knee lightly before putting more pressure on it. He sat on the bed, as his hand trailed down her jean-covered leg, getting closer and closer to her inner thigh. Gabriella shivered slightly, making him smirk, before he leaned forward to give her a kiss.

She arched her body toward him as soon as their lips touched, making him groan. Pulling himself over her, he settled between her legs while slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. His hand went to her glossy hair, tangling it deeply so he could push her closer to him. He pulled on her bottom lip roughly, getting her to moan in his mouth. Troy chuckled against her lips softly, and she frowned at him.

He pulled away from her mouth, kissing her neck before sucking softly. She moaned again, arching her back once more as he started to harden. Immediately a deep blush went on her cheeks as he pressed himself against her inner thigh, thrusting his lower body involuntarily. "Troy." She whispered, closing her eyes. He moaned softly, brushing their lips together again.

"I have to take a shower." He groaned against her lips, making them both sigh. He sat himself up, looking angry and disappointed. "I fucking hate Sharpay." He complained as he moved to the bathroom. Gabriella giggled lightly, still plague by whether or not to be happy with his statement.

She blew out air slowly as she looked around the empty room. The past week had been different for her in every way. She had never really been apart from her mother before this, so it was a huge step for her. The first night, she had been pretty hysterical, and had fallen asleep in his room; however, the next night she politely asked for the guest room. She squirmed as she felt the space between her legs tingle with excitement.

No matter what she felt down there, she knew in her heart she just wasn't ready for sex. Not yet anyways.

She sighed again, throwing her head back against the pillow as she played with Troy's toy basketball. She kept throwing it up in the air, almost heedlessly, until it connected harshly with the shelf on top. Gabriella immediately put her hands over her face as the things from the shelf rained over her, slightly shrieking. She groaned when she took her hands away, angry at herself for the mess she just caused.

"Shit." She muttered as she took the random books and clothing swiftly, shoving them back in place. She reached for a small box, before freezing. A small picture was hanging out, partly showing a blonde girl. At first glance, Gabriella didn't recognize her. The girl seemed so depressed and out of it, with crinkly hair and a tired face. It took Gabriella a while to realize that it was Sharpay.

She froze again, before softly pulling the photo out. Her eyes widened as soon as she did, seeing another guy in the picture right next to Sharpay. He had deep white bandages around his wrist, making Gabriella lower her eyebrows in confusion. He seemed to be almost leaning on Sharpay, completely drained as well. "What the fuck?" she blurted out, looking at the photo beyond confused. She threw it softly on the bed, before opening the box.

Inside, was a multitude of things, but mostly letters written with pink pen. Gabriella hesitantly reached for one, opening the tightly closed letter quietly. She recognized Sharpay's handwriting right away even though it was dated almost two years ago, her eyes catching the little hearts all over the place quickly.

_Troy,_

_Hey. I'm sorry this took so long to get to you, but my teacher person was being a bitch. Anyways, I'm doing better, you know? My teacher person thinks I'm doing a fine job – her words not mine. I just can't believe I've already been her a week. I miss you so so much. I'm just realizing how stupid and careless I was. How could I have done that? Why did I do that? I mean, I'm Sharpay Evans! I have everything and everyone bows down to me._

_Whatever. I'm over it. I've learned, but I seriously cannot wait to get out of this hell hole. I can't believe I'm in a fucking mental hospital! I mean, I get I did something, but it was just a lapse of judgment. I'm better now, and it's not like I'm crazy or anything. I wish I was with you right now. I miss you so much, baby. I keep thinking about you, you that? _

_I mean, it was amazing. I can't stop thinking about it. The way you held me and touched me and kissed me. It was the perfect way for us to lose our virginities. I'm glad you chose me. I love you Troy. So much. You're so the guy for me. We're gonna rule the school and eventually the world someday, just like Posh and David. We're gonna be stars. _

The letter continued for another three pages, but Gabriella stopped reading it. She threw the letter back in the box, along with the picture, before putting it back on the shelf. She didn't even realize she was shaking as hard as she was, as she buried herself in the pillow again.

Sharpay was in a mental hospital two years ago for a "lapse in judgment"? Troy was her boyfriend? He lost his virginity to Sharpay? She loved him? Gabriella felt like screaming with all the information she now possessed. She didn't want it; she wished she hadn't read it at all. She felt tears sting her eyes.

Troy's going over Sharpay's.

Gabriella bit her lip, ready to start crying, but her phone started vibrating. She picked it up without looking at who was calling. "Hey, Gabby?" the voice said softly, making her freeze.

"Jason?" she choked out, wiping her eyes roughly. "Hey. What's up?" she said roughly, clearing her throat loudly.

"Oh, um nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." He asked, obviously nervously. Gabriella closed her eyes, resisting the urge to groan. She wringed her hands as her eyes unconsciously went up at the box.

Troy's going over Sharpay's.

"Yeah, why not?" she said slowly, biting her lip as the water stopped. She heard Troy move around in the bathroom loudly. "Pick me up at seven thirty." She said, picking at the comforter. Her eyes went back to the box, before clearing her throat again.

She could almost hear the disbelief and happiness in his voice as he spoke. "Really? Oh, God! That's amazing. Okay, well, oh my god. Um, can I pick you up at seven fifteen instead?" he asked, talking way too fast for Gabriella to understand most of it.

She laughed uncomfortably. "Um, sure. I'm at Troy's house, so pick me up there." She whispered, before hanging up. Troy walked out the bathroom seconds later, his long hair dripping wet. He sent her a smile that she hesitantly returned.

O.o

"So?" Gabriella said, playing with the hem of her shirt uncomfortably. Jason nodded, but didn't say anything as he fumbled with the radio in his car. She sighed and looked out the window, before noticing something; all of the houses were getting bigger and bigger. "Uh, where are we going?" she said as they pulled in a gated community. She knew for a fact that Jason lived in a small house two blocks away from hers.

So where was he taking her?

"Um, Sharpay is hosting this thing for basketball players, and I thought you could be my date." He said, clearing his throat, smiling slightly. Gabriella paled, wanting to slap herself in the face. Jason was a basketball player too. _Shit._

"Oh, we can't skip, huh?" she said, her voice a little too high. Jason bit his lip, shaking his head.

"No, this is important. Don't worry though. Only a few basketball players are coming tonight, so Chad won't even be there." He promised, but that didn't make her feel any better. No matter what, Troy would still be there and she will still be there with _someone else_. Gabriella froze as Jason pulled in the driveway, Troy's car already in the driveway. "C'mon." he said, turning off the car.

Gabriella breathed in roughly, her fingers digging into her skin as she unbuckled herself. He opened the door for her, giving her a charming smile that wasn't even in the same league as Troy's. She smiled at him, feeling sick as she did. They walked up to the door in silence, before Jason rung the doorbell. Gabriella gulped softly, digging her nails in her skin again.

Ryan opened the door, making Gabriella look down in contempt. She hadn't really seen or talk to him since he decided to try and sabotage her and Troy's relationship, and wasn't really planning on it now. "Hey, the gang's all here." The blonde boy said sarcastically, before rolling his eyes. "C'mon, my sister's in her room." He said, turning around abruptly. Gabriella snapped her head up. _Why the hell were they in her bedroom?_

Jason and Gabriella followed Ryan up wordlessly as thoughts went wild through Gabriella's head. Jason smiled at her at one point, and she tried to smile back. It fell through though. Ryan finally stopped in front of a door. "Here you go, and I'm done being the fucking butler." He said, as he left the standing there. Jason and Gabriella looked at each other awkwardly, before looking at the door.

He softly knocked on the door, before hearing a soft, "Come in." opening the door, Jason looked back and smiled at Gabriella again. She ignored him this time, looking passed him. Troy was sitting in a rocking chair, looking every bit as handsome as ever, but by himself. He lowered his eyebrows in confusion when he saw the two, until his eyes darkened. "Hey. What's going on?" he asked tersely, his eyes suddenly piercing.

"I don't know. You tell me." Gabriella shot out. Her voice was bitterer than she thought it would be, making both Jason and Troy surprised. The blue eyed boy stood up, his eyes never leaving Gabriella's. "Where's Sharpay?" she asked, just as icily.

Troy narrowed his eyes. "In the bathroom. She messed up the times. It supposed to start at eight, not seven. So, we were hanging out here." The disgust in his voice made Gabriella settle down slightly. Her cheeks felt warm, as she looked down embarrassed.

"Oh." She said stupidly, before opening her mouth to say something else; however, at that moment, the bathroom door swung open. Jason's eyes widened exponentially, and Gabriella turned her head to where Jason was staring.

"Hey, Troy? Hon, you have the condoms?" Sharpay said absentmindedly, not noticing Jason and her. Gabriella paled as she looked at Sharpay's outfit – or lack of. She was wearing a bright red bra with matching underwear and suspenders. Not hearing an answer, she looked up, freezing when she caught sight of them. She squealed loudly, covering herself the best she could. "Get out! Get out!" she screamed, running back in the bathroom.

"Whoa!" Troy exclaimed, surprise obvious in his voice. Gabriella took it as desire though, and her eyes lighted up with anger. "I had no idea that would happen…" he trailed off, her mouth wide opened. Gabriella scoffed loudly, catching Troy's attention again.

"Oh, sure. God, I should have known you were just a womanizing pig, and that's all you'll ever be. God, everyone warned me to." She said sharply and furiously. Troy scoffed, opening his mouth again. The disbelief was clear in his eyes as he look at her. She just shook her head at him. "I'm glad I didn't sleep with you. At least, I know I won't get AIDS." She shot at him, stepping backwards, almost out the door.

"Ella. You can't be serious." He said, narrowing his eyes at her, mouth still opened wide. Anger was slowly building up in his as well, as Gabriella took Jason's wrist roughly, pulling him. He turned easily, but still shocked.

Almost too shocked.

"C'mon, Jason. Take me home. There's no basketball meeting. It was just a code for Troy and his whore." Gabriella snarled angrily, pulling him harshly. Troy scoffed again, his eyes darkening. Jason gulped and followed Gabriella quickly.

"Oh, no you don't." Troy barked, swiftly running out to meet them. "Gabriella! You cannot be fucking serious right now." He yelled, disbelief still in his voice. Gabriella ignored him as she pulled Jason along, never looking back.

**O.o.O **

**Hey. I guess I wrote this because I saw that this was the fic of the week at ZA angels, and all the story alerts and all the yelling and all the support. I hope it fine. I'm sorry I haven't been writing. I got into an accident in sept with my boyfriend, and he passed away about a week ago, so I've been completely out of it. **

**I cannot make any promises, but I think I might continue this fic even more. Right now all my other FFs are depressing and sad, and I just can't stand that anymore. I promise that neither Gabriella nor Troy will become depressed, but rather it will turn into a game for the two of them. (Think Chuck and Blair from GG…)**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope I still have readers. Lol.**

**Love, Sandra. **

**Ps – thanks for the support. can i get thirty (30) reviews, please?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I just reread every chapter of Intensity, and I'm so surprised that people actually read what I wrote. The writing sucked. Wow, you can definitely tell this ff is two years old, because I think the writing has gotten better.**

**I promise this chapter will be well written! Enjoy. **

Intensity

Chapter 14

"Welcome back, Troy. I missed you captain." A smug Chad said, as he sat down at the lunch table. Troy sighed before swinging his leg over and straddling his seat. His penetrating blue eyes surveyed the place as everyone snuck a glance at him. He glared at their wondering faces until every last person was looking away. Maybe some though Troy had gone soft because of _her_, but no one will think so ever again. "I told you she was a bitch." Chad continued smirking. Troy felt his face burn with anger.

He looked at his _friend_ intensely, his blue eyes still spectacular. He waited until he saw Chad flinch slightly, before talking. "You're right. She is a bitch. I'm over it. I'm over her." Troy said monotonously. Chad smiled at his words, and didn't catch it when Troy glanced over to the brunette vixen briefly before turning back to Chad. "I lost myself for a while, and for what? I didn't even get any ass." Troy said sarcastically, almost bitterly.

Chad frowned. "So you really didn't fuck her?" he said incredulously. Troy rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friend's question and immaturity. Chad immediately sobered up. "Well, that's okay. She's a fucking prude. You should go for someone else." He said, already looking all around him for someone. Troy knew what Chad was doing; he was trying to fix the playmaker's reputation by destroying it again.

Troy sighed, biting the inside of his lip, his eyes resting on a small blonde girl. "You know something Chad? I never did fuck Neilson." He whispered, watching as the tiny girl struggled with musical sheets. He looked her over quickly, finding her flaws immediately. "Except her breasts are too small, and she looks too nice." Troy said suddenly changing his mind. He pushed the tray away from him, suddenly sick.

Chad looked at him with raised eyebrows. "That never bothered you before. I mean, I get Martha Cox. She's too big, but Kelsi? What's wrong with her?" he said pointedly, shrugging his shoulders at Troy. Suddenly, Chad's face darkened. "Unless you're comparing her to that bitch." He spat out. Troy's eyes flash with anger again at the sound his voice when talking about _her_.

"Watch yourself." Troy growled, his eyes piercing again. Chad stuck his chin out, glaring at the stronger boy. The tension was thick as the two boys glared at each other, until Chad looked away with a sigh.

"Look, all I'm saying is she obviously does not trust you, nor care about you cuz I heard she's with Jason now. She used you Troy." Chad said angrily between his teeth. Troy breathed in sharply at the sound of Jason's name, as his eyes flashed. "I mean, she was there that night with Jason. She was his date." Chad continued quickly noticing his expression. "She's a whore. She probably slept with him." Chad rationalized, biting his lip at his obvious lie.

Troy narrowed his eyes, but Chad saw a break in his mask besides that. "No, she didn't. Just like I didn't fuck Sharpay. " He said slowly, looking at Chad intensely. The bushy haired boy shrugged his shoulders pointedly, before smiling and looking beyond him. Troy froze when he felt two hands on his shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"Hey, baby. I missed you." a silky voice whispered in his ear as the hands ran down his chest alluringly. Chad smirked, nodding at him expectantly. Troy bit his lip, his eyes numb, before turning to Ashleigh. She had her cheerleading outfit, along with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome back, honey." She said, before seating down next to him. His eyes never strayed from her as snuggled up against him, her hand resting seductively on his upper thigh.

Another hand patted his back harshly. "Yeah, man. We missed you." Troy looked over to who spoke and saw a happy Zeke along with the rest of the basketball team. "We have practice tomorrow. You coming?" Zeke asked, giving him a half nod. Ashleigh laughed, her hand going up further along his leg

"Yeah, baby. Are you coming?" she said huskily, pushing herself up against him as her hand started to massage his thigh. Troy's eyes flickered to her, before looking back at Zeke and nodding. Chad laughed cheerfully, before pulling another cheerleader to him. "Wanna go to the locker room?" Ashleigh whispered, as her fingers rubbed his hips sensually. Troy met Chad's eyes as she spoke, and the bushy haired boy raised his eyebrow asking a silent question.

"Sure." Troy said, slightly pushing Ashleigh off him, before taking her hand harshly in his. He led them out of the cafeteria, making sure to take them to the far right exit. His eyes were powerful as they met the eyes of a girl seating by herself. There she was.

Gabriella.

They eyes locked on each other as Ashleigh and he walked by her. It was like everything moved in slow motion. The noise around him quieted and the air left his body. Cliché as it was, it was like she was the only thing he could see. Her eyes were wide as she looked from Troy to Ashleigh, before they harden. She gave him a fierce glare that almost made him shiver, but he was already out the door and into the hallway.

"So, was she everything you thought she would be?" Ashleigh suddenly asked, intertwining their fingers. Troy stiffened before looking at her with detracted iciness as they moved down the hall swiftly.

"Don't act like we're friends, Ashleigh. You're just a meaningless fuck, and you know that. Don't pretend you're more." He said callously, before pulling out of her grasp. She gasped softly, almost scoffing. Troy rolled her eyes. "And don't pretend you're hurt. Now, do you want to have sex or not? Cuz, I don't need you if you don't." he said sharply, almost wishing she would leave. Ashleigh held her breath, looking like she wanted to disappear.

Instead, she gave him a tight smile. "Please, Troy. Stop being overdramatic. I'm obviously yours." She said, before walking again in front of Troy. She made sure to swing her hips the right way, but Troy was barely paying attention. Rather, he looked behind him to the double doors of the cafeteria, thinking of the girl just beyond them.

Meanwhile, Gabriella looked around the cafeteria, completely humiliated. Everyone was staring at her with gossip at the tip of their tongues. They all wanted to know, except they all think they already know what happened. "It sucks being on the outside, huh?" a person said, slamming their tray on the table loudly.

Gabriella gasped and looked up, moving her own tray slightly out of shock. "Kelsi…?" she trailed off, looking at her old friend almost shamefully. The small blonde looked worn out and completely destroyed; her eyes, however, told Gabriella that she was really angry. "I-" she tried to talk again, but her voice was too thick. Kelsi glared at her, before abruptly taking her tray and leaving. Gabriella groaned loudly, pushing her tray away roughly.

She hissed under her breath. How is possible that Troy cheats on her, and she's the one who loses everything? She picked up her tray furiously and threw it out, before getting out of the cafeteria. She made sure to go the opposite way that Troy left, but she still looked around her as soon as she was in the hallway. "Gabriella, wait up." someone called out, making her turn around at the voice.

She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "Leave me alone Ryan." She said, turning her back to him. She made her way to her locker frustratedly, hearing the blonde boy click his tongue annoyingly.

"No, now, Gabby. I do believe I'm the only person actually talking to you at the moment, so I think you should be nicer." Ryan said pointedly, leaning against the lockers while smirking. "They're gonna fuck, you know?" he said suddenly, looking at her purposely. Gabriella winced and turned away from him again, making him laugh callously. "Life's a bitch, ain't it?" He whispered, before leaving her all alone.

--

It was funny for Troy in the end. It had been literally weeks since he had even touched a girl's body besides Gabriella's, and it figures that the first person he goes to is Ashleigh. He looked over her naked body again, watching her as she grabbed her clothes off the dirty floor. He pulled his sweater back on his body, before she could even put on her jeans. And then, he was gone before she even looked up.

He didn't want her to see the fact that he was basically shaking. He didn't want to see her face period. Troy walked silently and quickly, knowing lunch finished almost an hour ago and class was going on right now. His feet moved him quickly to the gym, where he took out a basketball and his anger. He was still trembling when he tried to shoot the ball, missing it completely. He attempted it again, but fell short once more.

"Damn it!" he yelled, throwing the ball down with so much force, it flew to the other side of the gym. He turned around surprised when he heard the doors to the private basketball team's locker room open. He looked away from the man who stood at the doorway.

"So, you're back, huh?" his father said loudly, grabbing another basketball near him roughly. He threw it almost violently to Troy, making him take a step back from the force. "Shouldn't you be in class, Troy!" he barked, an angry tint going on his face. Troy let go of the basketball, letting it bounce a couple times, before turning around towards the door. "Practice tomorrow. Six a.m. sharp!" Coach Bolton yelled after him.

"Fuck you." Troy whispered under his breath as he left the gym just as the bell rang. People filed all around him, most looking at him with curious eyes. Anger surged in Troy when he saw _him_ just walking along like it was the best day in the world. He could tell that people could see that he was absolutely furious. As soon as he would even take a horrifying glance in their direction, they looked away.

With every step closer to him, he could feel his body tingle with fury. His eyes burned a hole in the back of his head, as the boy took out some books out of his locker. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Troy put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around roughly. The boy's eyes widen with fear as he gasp slightly, before trying to appear tougher by sticking his chin out masculinity. "Troy." He said icily.

Troy smirked, a dangerous glare going in his eyes. "Jason." He said slowly, letting his name roll off his tongue. He clicked his tongue pointedly when Jason flinched visibly, before taking a step closer to him. Jason bit his lip, trying to stand his ground, but looking like he wanted to run out the room. Troy hardly noticed people start to crowd around him, all silent and totally intrigued.

"You don't scare me." Jason said, trying to puff out his chest menacingly. Troy laughed humorlessly, before pushing him back with just one hand. He groaned when his body hit the metal harshly, not even anticipating the next hit. Jason bent over after Troy's fist made contact with his stomach. He tried to stand up straighten again and fight back, but Troy had already pushed back against the lockers.

Troy threw another punch straight in Jason's face, making him hit his head on the lockers. "I told you to stay away from her, Jason. You deserve this." He said furiously, feeling sick again as he hit Jason again. The other boy struggled against his grip, but he barely did anything.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Troy turned around immediately at the sound of her voice. He heard people gasp softly, letting Gabriella through. She looked completely infuriated, as their eyes connected again for the second time that day. All the anger and pain translated in their faces as they stared at each other. He pushed himself away from Jason, going to her, but Jason pulled on his sweater hard.

Next thing Troy knew, Jason hit him hard across his face. Gasps again went through the crowd, with mixed incredulous laughter. Troy immediately responded, throwing Jason to the ground in a series of punches and shoves. "Stop it!" Gabriella yelled again, scoffing before fighting her way closer to Troy and Jason. The blue-eyed boy started kicking Jason roughly in the ribs, watching him cough and squirm angrily.

Troy froze when he felt her warm hands on his arm, pulling and scratching him with no remorse. He instantly turned to her, looking at her with intense, bright eyes. He could feel his eyes sting with angry tears as he looked at her shocked, hurt face. There's so much unsaid between them; they were both just so hurt. "Whoa, what the hell is going on here?" Troy reluctantly looked at who talked, and after seeing it was Zeke, turned back to Gabriella.

It broke his heart to see her eyes fill up with tears at his behavior, but at the same time, why won't she just believe him? She broke their eye contact and went instead to help Jason up. "So, how was Ashleigh?" she muttered under her breath, not even looking at him. Troy swallowed, looking away from her. He saw Ms. Darbus coming from the other side of the hallway, looking furious.

"Jason started it. Right, Zeke?" Troy said intensely, looking straight at Zeke who gulped and nodded. Gabriella scoffed and shook her head at him, as Jason leaned on her. Troy bit his lip and glare at her, before catching sight of Jason's face. He was smugly smirking, as he put all his weight on her. _Thank you_, he mouthed sarcastically, almost setting Troy off again.

"What is going on here? And don't tell you're practicing for a play, Bolton!" Ms. Darbus yelled, her face furious. She turned to everyone else. "Get to class before I give you all detentions for the rest of your life." The students groaned softly, before leaving. Gabriella bit her lip, not knowing whether she should leave as well. "Ms. Montez, you too." She said sharply. Gabriella let go of Jason, leaning him up against the lockers before giving Troy a strong glare.

"It was Jason. He h-hit Troy first." Zeke stuttered awkwardly, but all Ms. Darbus did was glare at him. He swallowed deeply before turning around and leaving. Troy sighed as before sending Jason another cold glare.

--

"Stack these books, Bolton, in the first section." Ms. Darbus ordered, pushing a large cart towards him. Troy rolled her eyes and nodded, before sighing and looking around the library bored. "Next time you will think before getting into a fight and getting a detention, mister." She chastised him, and he shot her a glare before pushing the cart towards the section she told him.

She thought he was a liar. She thought he was cheating on her. But then, she was there with Jason as well. Who's to say she wasn't cheating on him? He bit his lip as fury rang through his body, turning in the place. He didn't see who was there immediately, but once he did, he rolled his eyes. "Neilson." He said, nodding at her before throwing a book on the shelf. She scoffed angrily and shook her head.

"Can you not throw the book, please?" Kelsi said pointedly, pursing her lips. Troy rolled his eyes again. He threw another book on the shelf, just trying to get on her nerves even more.

"Can you shut up, please?" he said mocking her with the same expression, before purposely holding a book up and throwing it again. Her eyes flashed with anger as she closed the book she was looking at and picked up her book bag.

"You're a dick." She said under her breath bitterly. Troy smirked before laughing humorlessly, shrugging at her words. She gritted her teeth and tried to move passed him, but he blocked her purposely. "Move." She ordered, scoffing frustratedly. Troy smiled seriously, his eyes cold, but didn't let her pass.

"No." he whispered, but she heard it. Kelsi gasped, fear obviously in her face, before moving backwards slightly. He shook his head before dropping the book he had in his hand, and taking a step towards her. "I didn't cheat on her, but she doesn't believe me. Actually, funny story: I think she's the one who was cheating on me." He said in the same detached voice as he moved closer to her. "So, you know whatever. I don't care anymore." He said, but he knew that was a lie.

"I don't talk to Gabriella anymore." She said softly, the hate for him obvious in her eyes. He shrugged sardonically, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care. I'm not here to talk about her." He said, even though he's the one who brought her up in the first place. "Here's the deal. Darbus threaten to expel me from school because of the fight this afternoon. However, she told me if I joined the stupid _musicale_, that she won't tell the principal. So, I'm supposed to talk to you about what part I have to take." He said icily. She scoffed incredulously, anger obvious in her voice.

"Oh, great. Now, you'll destroy the production I have worked so hard on." she said furiously, tears going to her eyes. Troy laughed humorlessly again, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please. I don't care enough for that. Just put me as a fucking tree in the background. I don't give a flying fuck." He said pointedly, before turning his back on her. He picked up another book and threw it on the shelf. Kelsi breathed in sharply, moving away from him and towards the exit.

"I don't know what she saw in you. If she did cheat on you, there's really no wonder." She spat out as she left. Troy froze, but didn't say anything. He just threw another book on the shelf. For a while, there was only silence all around him, so he hesitated when he heard someone enter the library. He sighed when he saw Chad come in with Zeke and some other basketball players.

"Hey, man!" Chad said, hitting Troy hard on his back. "We're breaking you out." He said, looking at the cart distastefully. Troy looked at him coldly, before looking at Zeke.

"I have to finish this, or Darbus will freak." He said, looking harshly at Zeke but talking to Chad. Zeke bit his lip uncomfortably, looking down at his feet. "Because _someone_ did not come up to my defense." Troy said acrimoniously, glaring at Zeke. He swallowed and looked up apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I tried." He said under his breath. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Then that's settled. Zeke, you stay here and finish the work. Troy, you're coming with us. C'mon." he said to Troy, signaling him out the door. "We need to hang out, man. It's been too long. We need to have an official welcome back party Troy." Chad said smugly, already walking to towards the door. "There will be girls there. I heard about Ashleigh. You're a beast, man." He said loudly, going through the doors.

Troy looked at Zeke frostily, before turning to Chad and following him. "Fine, but I'm driving." He said with a smirk on his face. "Don't fuck up again, Zeke." He called out, over his shoulder.

**XXX**

**So, I just want to say thanks for all the support!! It was great. There was about a thousand hits in just one day. Not a ton of reviews, but I know you guys are reading so that enough for me. I'm happy. **

**I'm gonna rant now!!!**** (However, to the bitch who told me to keep my personal stuff to myself, fuck off. It's my story, and I decide what I write. I put one sentence describing what had happened, because I want to share it with you guys. You don't like it, don't read it! My boyfriend fucking died; we didn't break up and there wasn't this huge drama or anything. He died! How can you be so cruel and callous and mean? Fuck you.)**

**I'm done now. Sorry, it just pissed me off. Thanks to everyone else who was kind. Don't judge me much because of my little rant, though. It really made me mad after I read it. Oh, well. I'm over it. Love ya**

**Sandra**

**P.S- I love **_**Long**_** reviews and I have a twitter at twitter. Com/ bbggoodd – (Take out the spaces)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy.**

Intensity

Chapter 15

Gabriella watched him from a far, tracing the top of her drink carefully. The beat of the music was driving her wild enough to want to go to him, and the alcohol in her veins was trying to encourage you to. But she stayed put. It was not worth it. She was at someone or another's house, invited through someone else's friend, but she knew for who it was for.

Troy – a welcome back party of sorts.

He is talking with Chad, but he has seen her already. He pretended he didn't, but she saw his eyes darken angrily before he did a double take. His eyes traced her body length and then glued themselves to her long legs absentmindedly. She knew – she has been watching him. Occasionally, he would look up to see if she was still there, and as soon as he saw she was, he would turn back to Chad.

Gabriella turned to Jason. "Are you having fun?" she asked him, and he nodded happily. She saw his eyes glaze over and look past her, and she knew he was beyond drunk at that point. She traced the top of her cup again, before taking another sip. She winced at the bitter taste, before trying to find that blue eyed boy again. Her eyes softened in hurt when she noticed he was gone from his place.

Probably going to fuck another girl.

She felt like throwing up – this wasn't her scene. She was a smart girl. She was _the_ smart girl. What the hell was she doing here at this party with a drunk Jason? She shook her head, biting her lip frustratedly. Sighing, you stood up, awkwardly pushing Jason aside, before going to the kitchen. She gulped when she saw the frat-boy looking guys throwing back shots. "Can I have another shot?" she asked, barely smiling.

All of the boys stopped, their eyes opening in shock. She shivered and held back her disgust as she saw them look her up and down. "Sure, honey." One said, pouring the liquor in the shot glass. "Need anything else?" he said leeringly, his eyes dull with alcohol. Gabriella shook her head, knowing the guy is usually a nice kid. She took the glass, setting it down on the table adjacent to them.

"Thanks." She whispered, running a hand through her glossy hair. She closed her eyes as the beat of the music made her body course with energy. She could feel the hotness and the closeness of the room, as everyone drinks and dances. The guys went back to competing within each other and ignoring her, which is just how she wanted it. She could almost feel the want to cry come up, and she knew she had to stop that. Leaning against the table, she was about to open her eyes, when she felt _him_.

She felt a strong hand go on her hip just as the song changes. She snapped open your eyes with a glare, and saw the guy she has been keeping an eye on all night. She almost gasped at how blue and outrageously amazing his eyes were. "Let go of me." She tried to say fiercely, but it came out more of a mumble. She reached for her shot, but he stopped her, getting there before her quickly.

He smirked, but his eyes stay dark as he clicks his tongue. He drags the shot glass off the counter slowly, daring her to challenge him. She watches him bring the glass up before bringing it up to his lips. His smirk widens cockily, and his eyes brighten with something when anger flashes in front of her eyes. He then takes her shot, all the time keeping eye contact with her. She watched the brown liquid disappear into his mouth, his tongue licking his lips seductively.

She could feel all the emotions inside her go crazy. She obviously hates him for cheating on her, but God, how she wanted him. The way his black hair fell in front of his eyes. The way his eyes changed tones of blue so easily. The way his muscles looked in that black polo. The way his fingers _still _dug into her hip. "I said let go of me!" she said again, this time louder.

Troy smirked and shook his head. "No." he whispered, his eyebrow going up. He said more with his face though, and she knew exactly what he was saying. _"What are you going to do about it?" _his features screamed tauntingly. She scoffed, her eyes narrowing before trying to move past him. He laughed humorlessly at her, before clicking his tongue again. She gasped softly when he trapped her against the table with one easy step. Suddenly, his amazing cologne hit her nose, and she could feel her body spring up with goose bumps. "You've been watching me all night." He said, his voice even as he stepped in closer to her.

She laughed, trying to make it sound confident not nervous like she was actually feeling. "No, I haven't." she lied, trying once again to push against him. He chuckled, as his hands darted out and wrapped around her waist. She froze when she felt his breath on her sensitive neck.

"Yes, you have."

She had to tell herself to breathe as he breezed his lips lightly on her skin. His other hand went on her hip as well, as he pressed himself against her. Her hands shot out to grab his biceps as he pushed his flat chest against her body. "No, I haven't." she tried to say, but it died on her lips. He smelled entirely too good for this night to end innocently, but Gabriella knew they needed to separate before anything she could potential regret in the future happened.

She breathed out slowly, her senses on fire, as the energy from the alcohol and music pump through her. She closed her eyes again when he pressed his lips against her neck fully. She wanted to move so badly, but she knew it was nearly impossible. He was driving her insane with his smell and touch, and almost jumped when she heard him put the shot glass back on the table with a small thunk. "It's okay, honey, but it makes me wonder why you weren't satisfied with Jason?" he whispers, his voice tickling her ear sensually.

She shivered involuntarily. "Troy." She blushed angrily, annoyed with herself. His name passed her lips so nicely. "Go find Sharpay." She gritted her teeth, her eyes lighting up. "Or better yet, go find Ashleigh." She spitted out. The blue eyed Adonis smirked, but she could see the sadness behind his eyes. Her mouth parted, as his fingers dug into her hips again, before he clicked his tongue again.

He bit his lip slowly, extremely too sexually for her liking, before letting his smirk drop. "I didn't sleep with Sharpay." He confessed, tilting his head to the side. His black hair fell in front of his eye as he spoke, and it was killing her. She froze at his words, her heart too heavy for logic.

"I don't believe you." she shot out, crossing her arms. She pushed him away slightly, just to get coherency back. He growled under his breath, his eyes bright with anger.

"Oh, yeah. Why?" he asked, but he continued before she even got a chance to answer. His hands went to each side of her, gripping the table, trapping her again. His eyes narrowed as his voice raised. "Because I ever gave you any indication not to? Because I slept with other girls while we were together? Because I used you or took advantage of you or ever hurt you intentionally!" he argued, shaking his head. Suddenly, he was falling back, stepping away. "You know what, Gabriella? Fuck you." he muttered, before pushing himself off her.

She stayed frozen, watching him leave. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour. The music was so loud, and when she finally moved around again, she noticed how many more people had shown up. Every single one of them had their eyes glued on her, watching her, criticizing her. Like away, she was the one left humiliated and hurt, while he got off with another girl somewhere with a smirk on his face.

Not this time.

She immediately reached for another shot glass from the frat boys, drowning it down in seconds. She managed not to even tremble as she made her way back into the loud living room, searching for him. She saw him pulling his shirt unknowingly – or since he is such a jackass, knowingly – making himself more seductive by the corner talking to some cheerleader. Gabriella bit her lip in jealousy and anger as she went to him. She made sure to tap the shoulder of the girl pretty hard.

Gabriella had to lean back so she wouldn't get hit in the face by the girl's long hard hair. "Can I help you?" she asked rudely, her eyes narrowed. Troy flared his nose at you, crossing his arms pointedly.

"No. You can leave though." Gabriella said sweetly with burning eyes. The cheerleader scoffed and turned back to Troy, but he didn't say anything. Her lips parted slightly in embarrassment, before giving Gabriella a hard glare and leaving. "Thank you." she mumbled under her breath, before turning back to him. His eyes were dark as they connected with hers, wondering what the fuck she wanted with him anymore. She smiled sarcastically. "Wanna dance?" she said tightly, biting her lip.

She would not be the one left standing – not this time.

Troy's eyes widened slightly, but then he laughed. "Oh yeah? Why? Jason's not up to it?" he asked, mocking concern, his eyes darting across the room to the passed out guy. She rolled her eyes, not even turning to where Jason was sitting. Sighing, she realized she would have to step up her game to get to him. She stepped forward to him, and she half expected him to push her away, but instead, he stood still.

"Why do you keep going on and on about Jason? The only reason I was even talking to him was because he came over to me." She raised an eyebrow at his glare and then eye roll. Troy clicked his tongue, looking like he wants to say something.

He looked at her hard, and for a second, Gabriella wanted him to say something, anything, that might salvage their relationship. Instead, he shook his head, before smirking at her pointedly "Let's dance." He said, suddenly grabbing her, his fingers like fire on her skin.

And then, the night began.

He placed his hands on her hips again, pushing her back into his lower body. His fingers trace the bottom of her short dress tantalizingly, letting them slide slowly on the soft skin. She froze as he turned them around, her back pressed up against his back. She tried to focus on the beat and sound of the people, but could only hear his breathing in his ear. She swallowed hard as his hand snaked in front of her, laying sprayed on her flat stomach.

She suppressed a moan when he rolled his hips into hers lightly. He kept the rhythm between the two of them, obviously more experienced than her. She is breathing hard as they grind, and for a second she felt like crying again. This was a lot for her, but she let him touch her. She would get him back later after all. That's all she needed.

Revenge.

Suddenly, she twisted around in his arms, so that his hands were not on the curve of her back and her hands around his neck. They only kept eye contact for a few seconds, before Gabriella realized something. She could not stand to look at him, or she just might cry. So instead, she leaned in and kissed Troy. He tensed, but responded almost immediately. It was not a nice kiss. It was not a pleasure seeking kiss.

It was a brutal kiss.

He bit into her lip over and over again, before slipping his tongue in between her them. She tangled her hands in his long hair, pressing her whole body against him. She moaned at the way her breasts pressed against his hard chest, nothing in between. She missed this – more than she thought she would. She gasped in his mouth when his slide his fingers down her body, grazing her ass lightly before settling at the hem of her dress again.

It felt like he was going to take it off her in seconds.

The sound of someone crashing into something is what made Gabriella remember that others were in the room. She blushed and separated from him, breathing out hard. When she looked up, instead of seeing the smirk she was so accustomed to seeing, she saw something else. He looked vulnerable. His eyes were soft and almost confused. He looked sad, and that really killed her.

It broke her heart, even though she did not think it would. She, against her own will, put her hand softly on his cheek, and he leaned into it, kissing her palm gently. She gritted her teeth when she felt the tears want to come back, and tried to pull her hand away. He immediately grabbed her wrist, before looking up, his eyes bright. "I didn't sleep with Sharpay." He repeated, looking at her intensely.

Gabriella pursed her lips, looking away. "Troy-" she started, shaking her head. Troy took a step forward and kissed her again. This time the kiss was different. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella harder, nibbling on her bottom lip skillfully.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" he suddenly said, pulling away. His voice was husky and so very sexy, making Gabriella open her eyes frozen again. His bangs fall forward as he leans his forehead with hers. "Do you know how much of a pain it has been to watch you with Jason?" he whispers, his voice still filled with depth.

"Kinda like when I saw you with Ashleigh?" she snapped sarcastically, but it hardly had any bite. Troy was too close to her. He was affecting her system. He chuckled humorlessly, rolling his eyes, before leaning forward again to kiss her briefly.

"I didn't sleep with Sharpay." He said again, looking her straight in the eye. Gabriella sighed angrily and went to step back, but Troy kept a strong grasp on her. "Remember when I believed you over Chad about Ryan and why he was at your house? There were hardly any questions asked. Give me the same chance." He growled, looking at her fiercely.

Her heart dropped. She was put in that position. It did look bad, but he believed her. She paused, looking at him with a bit lip. He frowned at the confusion in her eyes, before stepping a little back. "C'mon, Ella. Let's go somewhere else." He suggested, as somebody bumped into her. She watched as he glared dangerously at the guy, making the other guy's eyes widen. Troy smirked before taking her hand roughly.

He led her upstairs, pushing people out of the way awkwardly. It was not long before they were in an empty bedroom. "Kinda cliché to have sex in the parent's bedroom while there's a party going on, no?" she said pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned on the now closed door when he let go off her hand.

Troy turned around to face her, putting a hand on either side of her. She heard the door lock as he spoke. "Who said anything about sex?" he said, his voice low. He bit his lip, before smirking again and leaning down to kiss her.

**O.o**

**Thank you so much for all the support. I will try to write the chapters quicker. I just have another story and major writer's block for this story. However, I graduated, so yay! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know there is a lot of things I need to explain and a lot fo loose ends I need to tie up. don't worry they'll happen.**

**Thanks once again,**

**Sandra. Review please!!!!!**


	16. Apology

**Hey guys,**

**I know you wanted a new chapter and I know I keep getting harassed for another, but I honestly and seriously cannot write another. I have tried. A million times. I have opened the document, started and erased, stared and agonized. This story is so hard for me now. I don't know exactly what it is, but I have changed since I first started reading this story. I got into an accident. People close to me have died. My life is falling apart sometimes. I started college. I don't know. It's just different.**

**I want you to accept this apology and please not send a million flames my way. It isn't to hurt you or to spite you, and I'm sorry I disappointed you. When I started this story, I was like 15 or 16. I was irresponsible. I didn't make a plan nor have any kind of backup. But I want you to know that has all changed. My story **_**Teach Me Tonight**_** from CR world did well and I finish it completely. I'm on my way to finishing another as well. I'm am more serious with my writing.**

**That's why as an apology to you guys even further I decided to write a brand new HSM FF called **_**And Then There Was You **_** and it is found at ****http:// www****.**** fanfiction. net/s/56 25 043/1/ (no spaces) or go to my profile. Thank you for all the support. Please don't yell at me or curse me out lol. I'm sorry again. But go read this new ff. I will finish it I promise. **

**Thank you,**

**Sandra **

**PS -I'm sorry. Again.**


End file.
